Ties That Bind
by Rakusa
Summary: Tagline: "You may be the princess but you're not the princess of my heart." FINISHED
1. I

As news of the newest suitor coming to the moon to seek the hand of Serenity circulated around the grounds, said princess was in pursuit of a very different ploy. 

"Your beauty is legendary. You are a princess. You are regal. You're blond, blue eyed; about the same height, just a tad taller, which is easily rectified if you say you grew, I grew." A crease made a dent in her forehead caused by grammatical confusion. "I've never met the earth prince, neither have you. As far as I know he hasn't seen us. You could do it."

"I'm not you." Her companion pointed out gently.

"You don't have to be. Not on the inside. You will still be you just have to go by my name and pretend you're the princess of _this_ satellite. Your decisions and attitude doesn't have to change just because you're in a different position. It will only be for the duration of his stay."

"And what if he likes me? I mean actually likes, me? And I like him back?" Straight white teeth worked at her lower lip.

"Then you tell him. He'll understand that you were doing me a favor and if he still tries to go after the crown then you know he didn't like you as much as you thought he did, as much as it might hurt." Serenity took a step back to consider this new side to it. What if he did like Mina? He might get angry at the betrayal but he'd understand eventually, wouldn't he? Mina was an easy person to get along with but she didn't click with everybody. Much less than Serenity did although she got along with everyone as long as they weren't suitors.

"Everybody else will go along with it. " Serenity said it to give her more time to think. "Even Mother will agree because it is an interesting challenge." Serenity looked up into the eyes of her best friend. "You'll see through him." She decided with unmistakable clarity. "If not, I won't hesitate to tell you what a pig he is. If he's ok, then I'll let the two of you be to sort out your own affairs."

"Again you're leading to the fact that I want to get married." Mina nudged.

"You don't have to." Serenity said on exasperation. "You are always running around with a new man, this is just another notch on your proverbial belt.

Mina gave a smug smile, which made her look devious and enticingly witching at the same time. "Where will you be during this escapade? Surely not pretending to be me? I don't think you could handle my life. I on the other hand can more than handle the goody-two-shoes role."

"Don't worry about me messing up your image. I will be around the palace as a servant. Also think before you snide away at your future matriarch's life, it isn't as easy as it's cracked up to be."

Serenity looked across the grass at her consort and took in her lean curves over a small structure, not even close to her own, but seductive to more than one man. Serenity had no fear her friend would be all right. "So you'll do it?" She needed verbal confirmation.

"Of course. When do I start?" Mina's eyes twinkled. "Does this mean that I get to boss you around?"

"Within the limits." Serenity's eyes narrowed as the thought of Mina making her do pointless chores like washing the cats in the mud. That wasn't the reason for this expedition. It was to ensure Serenity had free reign on the palace without the prince lifting an eyebrow at why the princess of the Moon was in his chambers. It wouldn't alert him if the little servant was around to hear part of conversations, servants were legendary for their invisibility.

Serenity was always friendly to them and saw the other royalty not even notice if a servant was directly in front of them while the most protected secret in the universe was being discussed in isolation.

Serenity knew of servants who served their masters tea while they were having an affair in the same room. The crusted upper-class snobs didn't even notice when a huge crash was heard, just merely glancing to see if anything priceless was broken and then returning to their business, ensured the help would clean it up so the floor glittered their faces back at them spotless until their muddy feet treaded over it seconds later.

Serenity was hoping for this prince to be just as clueless as the rest. Not even her mother or Mina or any of the other girls paid much heed to their surroundings taking it all for granted. Serenity didn't know how she was bestowed upon this trait but she didn't squander it.

It was the trait to see the small details that led her to the idea to become invisible. Something she had never managed to do before. If any of the palace members thought it wise to question her motives for being in the prince's chamber she could either pull rank, which would only serve to increase interest, or brush it off with the servant's duty excuse.

"The switch starts the day before the prince gets here so some of the unease at having me in the ranks will dispel because they've had a day to deal with it before another royalty shows up."

"Where will you be sleeping? I'm hard-pressed to believe that you're mother will allow you sleeping in the servant's quarters even if she thinks your ploys are entertaining." Mina trampled that notion down effectively.

"I'll be sleeping in the opposite wing of our dear guest so I can sneak out at night without his notice and so he doesn't realize I get special treatment."

"Why don't you just sleep in my quarters? It's around the bend so he won't care if you go that way thinking your attending to something and won't see you enter and never come out. It's the same numbers of rooms used as people the servants can't bicker about that too much then." Serenity thought for a moment, but she'd put a word in with the servants not to tend to that room, no matter how much they thought it was necessary. "Good plan Mina." Serenity winked, things might work out yet.


	2. II

II

Endymion stepped down from the focus teleport for cross-planet travel. His unhappy eyes grazed his greeting party. There were a few girls mulling about talking and when he arrived they quieted, they landed on the petite blond and decided it must be the princess he was suppose to be trying to woo. But something wasn't quite right as he locked eyes with her, she didn't give an inch as his eyes bore into hers. He knew the stories, she was every bit as beautiful as he imagined but everybody had said she was more beautiful that even words or imagination could come up with. Those were the stories from the non-suitors. The suitors had spun tales about how the princess had tried everything to shake them and she succeeded every time.

It was those stories that intrigued Endymion and that's what made him suspect the smaller girl was hiding something. He expected her to not show up and avoid him the entire time he was there, but that would be against public relations to do that. No, she would do something sneaky and it was with hesitant thought that he approached her, looking for anything out of the ordinary to see what she had planned.

The girls introduced themselves accordingly. Lita was the tall brunette, Rei the raven-haired, Ami the bluenette- which would have been odd to see except he'd seen Jadeite with fuchsia hair before when he was attempting to be a redhead- and the princess took a second before she smiled. "Hello Prince Endymion, I am Princess Mi-Serenity." She bit her lower lip before another smile blossomed bigger than the first. "We've been expecting you and it's good to finally make your acquaintance."

"I'm glad to be here, hopefully this visit will be productive." Endymion reluctantly offered a closed lip smile; he didn't want to be rude.

To his surprise, and cringe Serenity was very pleasant and nice. She was conscientious of what he wanted and was making easy conversation, drawing him out to speak as well. He still suspected her of leading him down the path of false safety. He never found out what Serenity did to shrug off the rest of the male population but if she was able to dissuade his cousin Damien who had practically fallen in love with her on first sight then Endymion was going to watch everything she did to make sure he wasn't as easily persuaded. He didn't want to marry but he knew that he had to see if he liked this woman enough to marry her because his family was pushing it to the point of breaking.

Call him a romantic slop, his friends did when they weren't cowering in fear of his awesome ability to defeat them on the practice grounds, but he wanted to marry for love. He wanted to marry somebody who he could stand for the rest of his life. His planet's laws on marriage would not allow a divorce, and the public looked disapprovingly on separations unless it was during a war. Wars, his planet had many of, the tribes were often fighting with each other over land. It wasn't where he was, it was the third world countries and he often went to try and sort it out politically or his parents went.

His mother was dying. She wouldn't admit it, she'd still sit on her throne and talk to all of the classes and trying to sort it out. But not long later she'd leave the room coughing until she was blue in the face. When people asked she would respond that she was fine. His father had her checked out secretly from one of the shamans and Endymion was looking for a healer to come back with him to check her out also. The shamans couldn't do anything but they agreed that she was sick. His mother was the one that really wanted to see this union; she had met the moon family not long ago and had fell in love with the beautiful princess. She said that if she ever had a daughter Serenity was the one she would have liked. Endymion hoped to either bring back Serenity as a fiancée or a moon healer who were known to be able to fix almost everything. If they couldn't heal her then at least he'd be able to ease her pain.

Endymion was shown to his rooms by a small servant boy with green hair. An eyebrow rose as he noticed that these people were unusual in their appearances yet beautiful despite it. Even the boy was beautiful and would most likely remain that way even old and gray, if green hair turned gray.

He saw a red pigtail slip around the corner as they reached his rooms. "Who was that?" He asked the boy. The boy looked up through his apple green bangs and his lips twisted.

"Who sir?"

"You didn't see somebody with red hair disappearing around the wall?"

"It was another servant." The boy shrugged noncommittal. "Ignore her."

Endymion's eyes narrowed, that was a little vague for an answer but it would have to do for now. "Thank you. Good night." His stuff was moved in the day before in anticipation to his arrival and any personal effects he carried with him or in his deep-space pocket. He expected the servants to have rifled through his stuff upon arrival and put it in it's aligned spaces; he was not disappointed. He would make sure to have a word with the princess about the servant's services being unneeded in his room while he was there.

Endymion placed some papers on the table to look at later, not noticing that there was an unlooked at letter unfurled in the middle of the stack from a pesky noble girl from his planet. He looked around his room and decided on a short nap before going around the grounds. Endymion took off his stiff black and blue outer jacket with the short upturn collar and draped it over a chair. He also pulled off the lightweight cream shirt after unlacing the chest strings. He tugged off his tight black boots that ended mid shin over the ebony pants that conformed to his slim figure. He kept the pants on after pulling the suspenders off his shoulders and they hung in loops by his sides and the pants clung to his hips. Only a white shirt that melted to his skin remained about the waistline and that too was soon rid of before he pulled the blankets away from the bed and crawled under only a light sheet.

He drifted off into sleep, with one ear open for anyone entering his room because he didn't know how safe he was here and he never slept completely dead to the world.

Endymion however didn't notice a petite servant girl with red hair dropping down onto the patio and watched him through the glass. She sat upon the banister and gazed at his sleeping form with interest. After a few minutes she stood up on the railing and reached for the next story only to slip backwards and fall out of range.


	3. III

III

I love it when People review and make suggestions, but when I post a story I already know where I'm going and the little details too, I just have to write it. Sometimes it changes based on how I feel when I set out to write it, I add more or take away parts. Who knows, now, I'm going back to write some more.

III

Serenity caught herself on the floor of the balcony she just stood on. Her fingers desperately dug into it to keep herself from falling the rest of the way. If only she had been taller! It was the Earth's prince's entire fault! If he hadn't almost caught her snooping around his chambers then she wouldn't have ran away and heard him talk about her. He had seen a part of her when she wasn't ready for him to see anything. She shimmered and her hair turned dark violet.

She glanced down to where her feet was hanging idlessly and noticed an edge from the wall not too far away. She swung her body towards it and her toes caught it. With her feet firmly planted she moved her hands inches by inches towards the wall until she was pressed against it. From there she slid her way down, dropping to the next crevice one at a time.

She finally made it back on solid ground and she collapsed wishing she'd never schemed to check the man out. It had shown her absolutely nothing that she didn't already know. He was handsome, probably the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He also didn't care one iota to find out what was planned for the day, just taking things to be how he wanted to handle them.

Serenity picked herself up off the ground and walked to the training grounds where Lita was practicing while Rei sat off to the side talking to Ami. Mina was nowhere to be found but that wasn't unusual because she didn't socialize with them all that often and neither did Lita for that matter. Besides, Mina was in the middle of performing her 'princess' duties, more along the lines as Serenity's princess duties. Not only did Mina agree to dupe the prince but also they had a side bet going on whether or not Mina could handle Serenity's life. Serenity's current life seemed a lot more calm and relaxing than just two days previous.

Serenity plopped herself down next to Ami and laid her head in her friend's lap, looking up at the two of them. Ami looked startled. "Sere, do you think it's wise to be here? Endymion could stumble upon us at anytime and it'd look a smidgen weird for a servant girl to be lying on my lap."

"Don't worry." Serenity mumbled. "He's sleeping." She groaned.

"Oh." Ami's lips puckered in a half-smile. "Pray tell, how do you know this?"

"I checked." Serenity admitted without the slightest guilt in her features.

Rei chuckled. "Why Sere, have you been spying already?"

Serenity rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows which were against the wood benches.

"Yes." Serenity saw the two pass a look. "Well somebody has to know what he's doing." She sighed. "Whatever. What do you think of him?"

"He seems rather nice." Ami answered slowly.

"A little skeptical, but then I would be too in his shoes." Rei concluded.

"I don't know, I thought he was a little stuck up myself." Lita yelled over as she dodged a blast from the automatic. The next one Lita dissolved before she reflected one more.

"You mean you'd be a gabber box upon arriving to a new land greeted by four girls who could very well toast your ass without out so much as blink an eye. On top of that constantly wondering what Serenity had up her sleeve to send you running home for even trying to look at her in a way other than platonic?"

"Well, no." Lita's reply was short. "I guess when you look at it that way he's not so bad."

Serenity pulled herself into a sitting position. "Geez, why don't you all marry him for crying out loud? You all seem to like him enough."

"Somebody jealous?" Rei crooned.

"Of course not, but I wanted some help in getting him to go away."

"Not this time short-stuff." Lita winked. "Besides your already doing enough, he doesn't even know you exist."

"I guess I'll have to be content with that." Serenity stood up and paused as a bang was heard as Mina ran out of the palace into the training grounds. She was breathing heavily.

"God, get that cat to shut up!" She pointed an accusing finger at the innocent looking black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead.

"Mina!" The cat disciplined. "You wanted to live like Serenity, so you have to do all that Serenity does!"

"Incessant chatter, do this- do that, do this do that do this do that, on and on! There is no off switch!" Mina didn't seem to hear Luna's comment. "You can't tell me Serenity actually listens to you! I've seen her tune you out!"

"What's the matter Mina, already having a hard time filling my shoes?" Serenity jibed.

"The only reason I'm having trouble wearing your shoes is because you have fat feet!" Mina huffed back. "That's the only problem."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Serenity laughed as she walked towards the outer exit before she turned her head and tossed over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, and Mina, it's time for a wake up call to the prince." Serenity walked out the doors.


	4. IV

IV

Endymion awoke to a pounding on the outer door. He moaned and crawled out of bed and towards the incisive knocking. He pulled open the door on a growl. "What-" he stopped short as he noticed who was on the other side.

The princess looked at him innocently. "Did I wake you? I'm terribly sorry. I was only wondering if you'd be interesting in a guided tour of the grounds by yours truly."

Bright blue eyes blinked up at him, and he was enticed despite his better judgment. "Ah sure, just let me get dressed." He closed the door in a scramble and pulled on his boots and the cream over shirt and he opened the door again in no time. A soft pink smile was directed his way as the eyes couldn't quite hide their pleasure, but of what he couldn't quite tell.

The tour was kind of boring, Endymion had to admit it to himself as they saw the usual high lights and Serenity didn't seem to know about some things and the history it had with her own Palace. He could have sworn all royalty was given thorough lessons on every piece of rock and chip in their grounds and made to memorize it all. They reached a fountain and Serenity turned towards him as if expecting him to make a comment or do something. When he only stood there studying the fountain with awe at its craftsmanship Serenity shrugged and went on to explain why it was built.

Endymion though had seen more than she spoke about and wondered why she didn't even gloss over the finer points. Like how the fountain was built on a natural spring and the crevice allowed water to return to the start in a circle of life type of thing.

She said it was built because when the first Queen, Queen Celestia was born, because you can only be born into royalty and not claim it as your own, her mother built the fountain to show that as long as it ran, there would be a Queen on the Moon's throne and no external forces could staunch the flow.

That one tidbit of information was the most interesting thing of the tour. Endymion was returned to his rooms not long after meeting with the queen and the issue of servants was sorted out. Ami escorted him to his room as the Princess upon arrival to the throne room had been told gravely that she was needed in the study with her advisor Luna. By now, Selene assured, all the servants would know that his room was crossed off the cleaning list.

Ami left him at his outer doors and refused politely his suggestion of going inside and talking for a while about the difference between Mercian Mankala and Earth's rules. They had seen each other over a blurry image while playing the game and they generally got along fine. Ami turned him down this time taking a rain check.

Endymion entered his rooms and he found nothing amiss before he entered the bedroom and stumbled upon a small dark violet haired servant straightening his bed sheets. "Hey, you." Endymion grasped her arm and looked into endless golden eyes.

"Your Highness." The young woman, not girl, Endymion corrected himself as she dropped down to her knees. "I apologize, I did not think you'd be back so soon."

"You weren't supposed to be in here in the first place." He told her picking her off the floor. "I put a do not disturb sign up."

"I am sorry, I did not get the order, I am new and I was out in the halls when it came in it seems." Serenity's inward gaze rolled their eyes; the servants hadn't mentioned that when she went through the doors after leaving the girls. That information probably wouldn't have deterred her anyways.

"It is quite all right." Endymion walked her to the door and was out side of it before she knew it. "Now you know the order."

The door firmly closed in her face. She blinked a few times at how fast he moved without her really noticing it before rage came over her small form. Who did he think he was? He had no right to do that to her, to shut her out, even if she was a servant! The man was a jerk. He put on an act in front of the royalty and was completely different in private. Serenity raised her fist ready to bang on the door but she caught herself before she did so and calmed, she was overreacting.

So he shut the door on her, nobody else had ever done that before but then again she'd never been anything other than a princess to people. It wasn't terrible, the prince just liked his privacy and she really shouldn't have been in there either. She dropped her arm and turned around and slipped away.

Endymion meanwhile had walked back into his bedroom in search for his papers. The bizarre servant girl was still on his mind. There was something not quite right with her. The hair was in keeping with all that he'd seen so far, an odd shade of color in a dozen long braids that fell down her back and almost had her tripping over them. But her image seemed shrunken. He had never seen a grown woman that short unless they were a midget but she was hardly a midget. She was taller for one. Two, she had curves underneath the simple plain cut black dress. Three, it had seemed as if somebody took her slightly taller image and squashed the top down without changing the sides to fix it so it was just a smaller version. The girl had been pudgy and that must be all it was and he was imagining things. He finally spotted the papers on the table he tossed them on.

They seemed a little more scattered than when he left but the girl could have brushed by them. There was one page that was at an odd angle to the rest, as if somebody had been looking at it and didn't have enough time to put it back properly. He pulled it out of the stack and glanced through it. He groaned at the love letter Chloe sent him. She even signed it with a heart after her name.

Wait- that servant girl had read this letter. He crushed it in his hand; this is why he made the order not to have anybody in his room unless he invited them in. He paused and glanced at the crumpled paper in his hand and shrugged, what could she do? Even if the princess did find out about the letter, he'd tell the truth. The way things were shaping up however he doubted if she'd care. She seemed to him a harmless flirt who was an easy companion. She grew on him every time he saw her and he still didn't know what she had planned. Maybe the first day was the day of relaxation and false duplicity. Let them eat cake then tell them it was poisoned. It wouldn't surprise Endymion if that were the case.

He'd deal with the Princess when the time came, he wouldn't be one of the fools that usually came back. As for the servant girl, he'd make sure that she wasn't up to anything either.


	5. V

V

"Serenity!" A female voice hissed by her ear and the small dark haired girl jumped and turned towards the caller.

"DON'T _do_ that!" Serenity warned. "Besides my name now isn't Serenity."

"Yeah, yeah." Lita mocked tugging Serenity with her underneath the cove. "Why did you get smaller? I didn't notice it earlier."

"I've never really experimented with the shape changer before, now I'm getting lots of practice. The first time I only changed my hair color but after a bit I realized that it wasn't enough change. I tried to get smaller so I'd be less noticeable, but as you see I just look squashed down." Serenity shimmered and in her place stood a taller version than her naturally blond counterpart with short orange hair and her features were pushed in like two people stood on opposite sides and tried to get to the other one without going around her. "God, now I look like I almost exploded length wise." Serenity complained and plopped down onto the window sill, looking gangly with her extra long limbs that she wasn't used to. "I can't get my powers to cooperate, I'm trying to completely change my look so the prince doesn't recognize me."

"Why don't you stay one person? One servant and stick to it, prince be damned."

"I will, I'm just trying to find a form that he doesn't notice."

"Sere, hate to break this to you honey, but no matter what form you take, even if you can completely change your looks you will be noticed, you have a presence around you that can't be overlooked." Lita grinned. "Even by a complete stranger."

Serenity laughed before she abruptly stopped and a silly grin graced her features.

"What is it?" Lita questioned seeing her friend's expression. Lita knew it too well. "What's your plan?"

"I have a human presence that isn't ignorable." Serenity started and Lita still didn't follow where she was going with it. "But if I wasn't human, then my presence would be unnoticed."

"Sere-" Lita began in warning. "You can't even control changing human characteristics very well yet."

"Yeah but that's because I've never had the practice to change my personal looks. _But_ I have been taught how to change into animals."

Lita looked her over in concern. "Are you sure you want to try that?"

"For short bursts of time nobody should notice another animal running around."

"What animal?" Lita asked resigned.

"A hare." Serenity rubbed her hands in absolute glee.

"Don't start it today, you've already exhausted two forms, hold it off for later in the week, and hopefully by then Endymion will relax and open up with Mina."

"Don't worry so much about me."

"I have to, you're my friend with crazy schemes." Lita laughed as she remembered the last one. "Ok so maybe it isn't concern that has me hanging about, they are too priceless to miss."

Serenity winked before she continued on her way down the hallway, her new form was taller than the girl she was just talking to with heels on.

"You're too skinny." Mina complained when she walked into her old room and saw Serenity sprawled out across the bed.

"I already had this conversation with Lita." Serenity groaned and rolled over, her form shrinking and becoming normal as her hair lengthened to it's natural length and color.

"I can help you." Mina sighed and plopped down next to her princess, blood relation and best friend. At Serenity's interested look she continued. "With the look I mean. I suppose just taking your place isn't enough. However I will help you on only one condition."

"What?" Serenity tilted her head in curiosity.

"That you get Luna to stop telling me what to do and that you explain what a biosphere is."

Serenity opened her mouth to say she didn't have the slightest clue but she only smiled broadly. "Deal, however you have to take some direction from Luna if you're taking my place and you don't want our bet compromised."

"All right." Mina complained and rolled over onto her stomach. "The problem you are having is quite elementary. It's causing you to be stretched out or pushed in. You can combat that by doing the opposite when you change a shape. Say you look squashed when you shorten yourself you can also push yourself in. When you make yourself tall, you can pull yourself out in all directions to whatever shape you want. Fat, skinny, pregnant looking, etc."

"How about facial features?"

"Same thing, just work on pulling out your nose, making your chin longer, ears bigger, eyes smaller, whatever you want."

Serenity tried to do it but just collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "Too many today, I think."

"You're just not used to it. Tomorrow will be better and then every day after that."

"God, I hope not, I don't know how long this will go on but I do not want it to for such a long time that I become good at being another person well enough that I'm not tired at the end of the day."

"Ok." Mina laughed. "I'll try to accelerate the process."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By planning a dance and enchanting the dear prince with my mad skills."

Serenity licked her lips while shaking her head. "You are too much Mina. Just how do you know the Prince will fall for your dancing?"

"I have gotten every man I ever wanted off the dance floor, and you dear best friend and current servant will help set up the party."

Serenity laughed and tumbled over onto Mina to rest her head in her friend's lap. "I will do so just to observe the budding relationship between the two of you."

Mina played with her cousin's hair as she fell asleep, the day's toils taken a hold of both and Mina laid down to sleep as well. She had a feeling though that nothing was going to go according to plan for any of them.


	6. VI

VI

"Serenity Grace!" Serenity cringed as a voice yelled at her, the use of the middle name did not bare well as she cracked her eyes open to see Luna standing there in all her human form glory, hands on hips and all.

"Yes?" She muttered.

"You do realize that this little bet of yours isn't going to get you out of learning the lessons originally planned for the week, right?"

"I do not see how you plan to pass a servant off as capable to learn the lessons set for royalty." Serenity closed her eyes again to shut Luna out, but Luna had different plans.

"That's why I got up extra early this morning to teach you before 'Serenity' had hers."

Serenity groaned and rolled over, into her cousin and then turned and rolled to the other side to sleep some more. "Go 'way Luna." She mumbled somewhat coherently into her pillow.

Luna threw her hands up in frustration and stormed out of the room, she might as well catch up on her sleep as well.

Hours later Mina dragged herself out of bed and reached down and covered Serenity with a blanket before she left to go along with her princess duties.

She was closing the door silently when she noticed a presence approach. "Oh, Prince Endymion." Mina said startled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering." He stated critically as he took in her appearance, she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and they looked slept in. "What you were doing over here when your room was down the other way in the wing."

Mina knew she looked bad in his eyes and she had to make it up to him before rumors spread about her much more innocent relative. "I fell asleep last night in my bed in these clothes, I didn't even have enough energy to change. This morning I was dragged out of bed because a servant girl was sick and we brought her into this room that she is currently occupying so we could watch over her better and keep her away from everybody else so nobody else would get sick."

"Can't you just heal her and send her on her merry way?" He didn't buy into the story one bit, something more was going on. But if she already had a lover, then why didn't she just marry him instead of working on sending the rest of them away?

"We believe on helping the worse ailments but for a simple sickness like this we accept that the body needs to learn how to work through the illness and gain natural defenses to help in any future problems." Mina knew that back and forth, Serenity was frightfully sick last year and as much as she wanted a healer to help her, they were restricted to only taking away some of the pain. In the end though a healer was needed because the appendix burst and that was what was causing her illness. A healer earlier would have evaded her from going through all that suffering. There were rules on this planet she didn't like or want to abide by but she had to.

"May I see her?" Endymion was curious.

"Unfortunately no, right now she is bathing in hopes of cleansing her skin from any impurities."

"There are impurities on the moon?"

"Brought in by outsiders."

"Oh." Endymion did not push the issue, he was starting to believe the princess, she had an answer for everything once he asked it. "Are there any plans for today?"

"I have a few lessons to attend to and then after that I have a few free hours for whatever you would like to do."

"During your lessons, do you think I'd be allowed to visit the stables?"

"I think that would be acceptable." Mina smiled teasingly and Endymion returned her gesture. "Perhaps after the lessons you would like to go for a ride with me?"

"I would like that very much." They were walking to the court yard where people were milling about and lining up for a conference with the queen before the day's markets got off to the high sales market for the day. Tomorrow he'd have to find time to visit the kiosks.

Until then, he'd be entertained by the horses. He reached for Mina's hand and kissed the back of it. She was good enough, he may eventually learn to love her, but until then it didn't hurt if he actually tried to court her and get her to come with him to earth and heal his mother. "Adieu sweet Serenity."

Serenity, aka Mina smiled at him and left down a corridor and went to her meetings. Endymion watched the bazaar for a while before heading to where he knew the stables were.

Serenity watched his actions with a slight frown and transformed into a lanky woman, older than he, with soft purple hair almost like a lilac and traded her naturally blue eyes for jade. Her nose's bridge grew and her ears shrunk in over all size and elongated. Her eyes lost the round shape and became like almonds and her teeth yellowed slightly and lines formed around her lips that were caused by years of laughing and smiling. Looking into the reflection of a window as she walked by she nodded, this would do for now, she didn't quite like it for her image permanently but it would do for now.

She hurried to the stables, taking the back route hoping to beat him to them and skidded into the stall where the stable boy usually slept. "Hey, go fetch some water for the horses eh?" She woke him up and suggested.

"Fine, highness." He jumped to his feet and ran out of the stall and into Endymion's tall form, he bowed and scurried around him.

"Mind if I borrow a horse?" He asked the boy.

"Fine." He bellowed as he ran away. "But you have to ask her!"

Endymion frowned. "Her?"

"Me." Serenity shuffled out of the stall, her voice raspy as if she smoked all of her life. He glanced at her, she wasn't nearly as pretty as the rest of the people on the moon had been but she had her own uniqueness that drew a strange fascination to her features and was strangely pretty in her own right.

"Oh." Endymion managed to say and wondered why his voice wasn't working.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Serenity prodded.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your horses for a ride." Endymion snapped out of it and locked eyes with the jade ones staring at him.

"Unfortunately." Serenity's breath caught as the piercing blue eyes of his bore into hers, and she realized again what an attractive specimen he was. "We have worked all of our horses already today except Betty."

"That's alright, all I wish to do is go for a nice brisk stroll with a horse into the country and back."

Serenity bit her lip in thought. "All right, but she's the princess's favorite horse and we would like her back before her lessons finish."

"Ah, she said that I could ride until she finished and then she'd be joining me for one." Serenity knew all of this already, she had been spying on them for a reason. "She seemed to have forgotten that you work your horses in the morning."

"She probably did not forget, sir. We work them and they usually have enough energy afterwards for anybody to ride."

"So, can I saddle up Betty?" Serenity gave a pert nod.

"Of course." She grabbed the saddle and went to work putting Betty into order. None of the horses had been worked yet, Serenity herself usually was the one to work them after lessons and if she could not make it then the stable hand, boy and lead usually did it that evening. "Here you go." She brought the old mare out of her stall and into the grounds for Endymion.

He gave her a walk around and noticed that despite her apparent age she was still stable and well muscled. He mounted her and tried to get her to move. She stood still. Serenity clicked and the horse moved into motion. "Have fun!" She chimed as he let the horse lead the way over the hill.

Once he was well out of view and hearing distance Serenity crackled. Betty was a stubborn mule in mare disguise. She would go so far away that it'd be a pain to walk back on foot and then absolutely refuse to budge. Endymion would give up going into the country and would try to make Betty return home. Without knowing the proper incentive he'd have to drag her with all of his power the whole way back. Purely exhausted he'd collapse back here and hopefully never want to ride one of their horses again, leaving her to her pleasure without the possibility of being caught and they'd have to find a pastime on the grounds so she could spy some more. Serenity laughed gleefully and pulled out a bag of apples and fed her horses. The stable boy came back with a crate full of water and she thanked him and gave the horses something to drink.

"When Endymion comes back, please leave him to me, I'll deal with him and his sour mood."

"Oh Serenity, you didn't." The boy pleaded. "Don't tell me you set him up with Betty!"

"He'll be fine, and so will you. I'm in charge here. Oh, and don't call me Serenity."

"What shall your name be then?"

"Not in this form, this form has no name. I'll tell you when I think of it."

"All right." The boy shook his head. "Then where would you like me to be in the mean time?"

"You can go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you but I wasn't sure how Endymion would handle my presence without you leading the way."

"I think I'll just enjoy the show."

"It will be a while."

"I'll wait."

"A boy after my heart." Serenity laughed, she had no idea how true that was. In the mean time they worked on exercising the horses, leaving three until the end.


	7. VII

VII

Endymion was enjoying the ride, it was kind of slow and no matter how much he tried to get the old horse to speed up she stubbornly remained at the same speed. He wondered if the girl purposely gave him this horse knowing that it was so slow. When the horse suddenly stopped and refused to budge he wondered what spooked it or if this was as far as this horse went. He shrugged and tried to turn the horse around to go back. She wouldn't move.

He clicked his tongue like the girl had and the horse turned but nothing more. He dug his heels in, careful to inspire the beast but not hurt it. It remained undaunted. He slipped down and tugged on the reigns to try and move it by force. It didn't budge.

He dug his feet into the ground and pulled. The horse moved an inch but then stopped again. Endymion sighed. It wasn't going anywhere on it's own free will. He looked around and found apples growing on a nearby tree. He fed one to the horse as he thought and then tried to move the horse but it sat down.

He moved a few feet away and waved an apple in it's face, it didn't go anywhere. He rolled it a few feet between them and the horse looked at him like he was crazy.

He moved it closer to the old thing and she neighed in disagreement. He fed her another apple. She ate it and laid down. So obviously apples didn't move this horse anywhere, it just let her go to sleep.

He left the rest in the sack that was still sitting on the horse and gave up trying to make her move and walked back the way he came, hoping to find help for the great old mare. He heard movement behind him and he looked to see the horse standing as if nothing happened and she was a saint.

He frowned and walked backwards. She didn't move and looked bored and grazed the grass below her. He turned around and whistled to himself as he walked. He turned and the horse was the same distance away from him. It moved when he did and stopped when he turned to look back at her.

He kept walking and he didn't hear anything for awhile. He looked back and she was still standing where he left her. Maybe she didn't follow him. He frowned and kept walking. Once he was clearly out of view to the old girl he heard galloping and saw her coming to the top of the hill. Where she stopped seeing that he caught on.

"Come on girl." He grunted. "You want to follow me, so stop being stubborn!" But she sat down again. The longer he messed with the old beauty the more he thought that the girl set him up with this thing, knowing perfectly well what the horse was capable of. He'd have a word with her once he got back. He put his hands behind his back and whistled away as he walked, not looking behind him once to see if he was being followed.

He adjusted his arms to being over his head and resting against them as he walked back to the stable. The girl and the boy from earlier were working on a giant black and brown horse that had the eyes of a lover and was walking around them as they gave out orders.

The girl caught sight of him. "Where's Betty?"

Endymion stopped in the center of the training grounds and looked back to the hill he went down. Maybe he was mistaken and the horse was just sitting where he last left her. He shrugged.

"You left my horse in the middle of nowhere?" She griped.

"I was trying to make Betty come with me, but she refused, I wasn't going to force her if her will was made up." Just then the horse came galloping over the hill and stopped by him. Head butting him and nuzzling him. He laughed and pet the horse on her head. "Good girl, I knew you were behind me." He pulled out two apples and fed her. "See, no harm, no foul."

"You knew she was behind you the whole way?"

"She didn't want to be left alone, so she came, 'secretly' but she came."

Serenity was going to argue but he seemed to be in great spirits. Her plan was foiled by a smart Prince, she didn't think it was possible. A smart Prince, and being foiled. "Fine, just give her to me."

Serenity lead Betty back into the stalls and hooked her up and put out a pale of water for her. "Girl, I love you but you disappointed me, you were supposed to give him a challenge, but I can understand where you are coming from."

"How about this horse?" Endymion took out the budding female and brought her to the court yard before Serenity could object.

She groaned as the male horses perked up at the sight of a beauty. Her favorite stallion railed against the gate holding him in. He hadn't been broken yet, she hadn't started on him yet, she was still getting him to trust her and to trust her she needed to keep this female out of sight but known that she wasn't outside in the corral with another male horse. Endymion should have known, but he ignored any good horsemanship with this fool headed move.

The stallion raged against the door and it broke open. Sirius busted into the courtyard and Serenity yelled at Huey. "Get Bucky back inside the stables!"

Huey grabbed the reigns and brought the gentle beast back into the stalls and tied him up and closed a door just as Sirius rammed into it. Huey barely dodged the charging horse.

Sirius turned it's attentions to the beautiful girl horse. She didn't want him, yet or ever it seemed and she ripped herself out of Endymion's hands. "Goddess!" Serenity whistled and Goddess came running towards her, Serenity grabbed her mane and swung onto the back of the horse and ran her into the stables and hooked her up and closed the door. Sirius came busting back in, his eyes wild. Serenity stood between him and his prey.

"Sirius, stop!" Serenity's voice was calm but he didn't recognize her.

Huey realizing the problem pulled Endymion away from the entrance. "Come, fool."

"But she'll be hurt, I didn't realize that you had a stallion here!"

"She'll be fine, she's dealt with worse rages by Sirius before."

"Really?" Endymion wanted to watch and help.

"Yes." Huey tugged and Endymion didn't budge, much like Betty earlier today. "Come on, you won't help by watching, go tell Serenity that you won't be able to ride today because somebody riled the horses!"

"You'll be here to step in right?"

"Never been needed before, but yes." Huey shook his head. "Now go!"

Endymion reluctantly left, one last glance at the peculiar girl as she faced off the most dangerous horse ever, a white stallion, one that he'd never seen or believed to exist.

Once Endymion was gone, Huey returned to his princess, he lied to the prince, but it got him away and he was there if Serenity needed help.

"He's gone, change back." Once the words 'he's gone' reached Serenity's ears she was well ahead of Huey and changed back.

"Sirius." She purred and the horse stood still at the transformation. "Please, return to your stall, she's now back in her stall, and she won't be taken by anybody else. She's yours when she wants to be but for now you won't accomplish anything but pushing." Serenity took a step forward and Sirius reared back. "Come on boy, I wont hurt you, trust me." She held out her hand which held an apple. He looked away in distain. "Fine." Serenity tossed it into the air and he grabbed it with his teeth. She took another one and tossed it into the air but this time towards his stall and once it landed he ate it, knowing full well what she was doing. He dutifully went into and allowed them to shut the door, it would need to be repaired but for now Sirius wouldn't go anywhere.

Endymion found Serenity coming towards him, ready for a ride but he snagged her. "Unfortunately the horses are riled and they recommend not going for a ride right now."

"May I ask who riled the horses?" Mina knew Serenity would be livid if she found out her precious beasts were disturbed, especially by this man. Maybe she could cut Serenity off before she found out.

"I did, by accident, I was trying to see what one of them could do when a wild animal came tearing out at us."

"Sirius?" Mina asked wide-eyed.

"Yes." Endymion didn't seem to understand the implications.

At Endymion's answer Mina gulped, Serenity's prized creature, the one she found in the wild, managed to talk back to the stables and was slowly breaking, not to stop the spirit but rather to tame and enjoy where the rest were more laid back. The only wild horse they had ever seen.

It seemed Serenity knew as she, in another form, came rushing towards them. Mina knew when it was Serenity because they never had any new servants unless they were all introduced a month before they became one and was seen through intensive background checks to insure the safety of their monarchs. Serenity's forms were new to them, hence it was Serenity, Endymion would have no clue.

"How dare you!" Serenity raged, Mina let it happen, either that or Serenity would rage at her later tonight, she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"How dare I?" Endymion asked confused. "How dare I what?"

"For some great horse handler, I've never seen anybody handle Betty nearly as well as I have, you sure are an idiot when it comes to horses!"

"Now wait a minute!" He yelled back. "It was an honest mistake!"

"HONEST!" Serenity huffed! "Honest my ass!" She used expletives for the first time in her life and it felt good to get away with it.

"I beg your pardon!" He demanded.

"No pardon! I will not apologize, you endangered the life of Huey, myself, and my horses!"

"They are not your horses!" Endymion made a gesture towards Mina and she winced, wishing he didn't involve her in this little fit. "They are hers and she can throw you out any time she wants!"

"Just stay away from my horses until you get somebody smart to go with you and stop you from being an idiot!" She stomped away before he could reply.

"Well." Mina stated delighted, she wasn't focused on at all in that little spat. "You got off pretty easy."

"You let a servant talk to me that way?" It took every mean bone in his body to say that, he felt servants weren't lesser to royalty in anyway except the fact that they had to obey his rules. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, usually he was much kinder but he felt bitter in having to come here at all and it was coming out in the worse ways possible.

"She is the best horse trainer we have." Mina rolled her shoulders. "As long as you abide by her rules when it comes to horses, you shouldn't have a problem with her. That means no touching of Goddess."

"Does she talk that way to you?"

"Occasionally." Mina shrugged again. "But I did something far worse when it came to them, I borrowed one and forgot to give it water, I fed it but I didn't give it water for two days when I took it to the far city."

"The far city?"

"Yes. There's two cities, the one that you saw this morning and the far city. Which is near the barrier on the east side of the palace. People live spread out and villages but there are only two major cities."

"How much ground does the barrier cover?"

"The dome covers well into a fourth of the moon. The rest is either uninhabitable or we can't expand the energy barrier that far."

"So there's a cap in how many people can live here?"

"Isn't there one in every planet? The earth has oceans that cover 2/3rds of your planet, and people can only live on the land which has things that can grown and sustain life. Venus is covered with gas volcanoes and nobody can live in a two mile radius of those. It's just how it is."

"Where do the buried go?"

"Catacombs. The ground is filled with them." Mina saw his look. "People can still pay homage to them. It's not like once you're dead you're gone. People live a long time here. I mean a long time. The servant boy who lead you to your quarters the other day, he's a hundred years old. He's not even from the moon." Mina smiled. "That being said people only have two kids, their bodies can only generate it. Both men and female. While they live on this planet. The queen, only one, Serenity. I mean me. It's so when the parents die, there is enough to replace them. It's partly why we need new blood."

Mina didn't know where this knowledge came from, she only vaguely listened to Luna these last few days but she now realized how important these lessons were, it was telling Serenity what a great responsibility she held hanging over her head. She needed to reproduce to keep the line going but also to let the people who live on the moon to stay alive once she was dead. Mina could also see now why Serenity was so against getting forced into a loveless marriage, she'd be living with it for a very long time.

"So how old are you?"

"You have to understand we do not look upon age the same way you do."

"How old are you?"

"I'm a hundred and eighty-five years old."

"Wow." Endymion looked at her. "You don't look a day older than eighteen."

"Our years are shorter than yours are but we have more of them but we do not age any faster than you do. In Earth years, I'm sure I'd only be eighteen."

"Your mother?"

"A daughter never discusses her mother's age." Selene cut in smoothly as she walked by dragging a servant boy by his elfin looking ear.

Mina rolled her eyes when only the servant boy was looking at her. Serenity, what would she do with her? "Of course, I didn't dare dream of it mother." She sent a meaningful look at the boy still held in the fingers of her highness.

Selene looked down at the boy. "He was in my room when I was sleeping, I was going to have a word with his headmistress."

"Queen Selene." Endymion bowed his head.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Endymion."

"I am, thank you." He linked hands with Mina and smiled at the Queen, she smiled back but it was a little worried and dragged the boy away with a farewell.

"Selene used to like me, what did I do wrong?"

"You're hitting on her daughter, while she'd love to see me married, she doesn't want to see me gone."

"I suppose." He ignored his gut and turned to face Mina head on. "So Serenity, how about we go for a stroll into the gardens?"

"I would love that." Mina and Endymion headed into the gardens while Serenity got a tongue lashing from her mother.

"What do you think you're doing? You are royalty pretending to be a peasant, you have no right to swear at Endymion! If you were on his planet, he could demand your beheading without knowing who he was really killing!"

"He'd have to find me first!"

"Serenity, I understand the need to try and send him away, but you're only causing a rift between the planets, can't you find a better way? Maybe instead of doing that, use the chance to get to know him better with being a princess in your way?"

"But Mom!" Serenity whined as a boy. "I just want to stay single, I don't want a husband!"

It elicited some weird faces from servants before they realized it was Selene and Serenity. "That's enough Serenity, either shape up or return to being a princess and explaining this whole thing to Endymion yourself!"

"Fine!" Serenity cried and ran away into 'her' chambers and slammed the door shut. Luna strolled in a half hour later. "What do you want!"

"Time for your lessons." She beamed.

Serenity picked her up and slid her outside before locking her door shut against any more intrusions.

She fell asleep on the bed not long later, curled around her pillow instead of sleeping on it. She had never had this much down time in her life, she planned on enjoying it right now.


	8. VIII

VIII

"Serenity, I had a really great time with you today." She had shown a little of her quirkiness and he thought it was endearing but he hadn't felt any real connection towards her.

"So did I Prince Endymion." Mina smiled up at him, and her mind was calculating as she feigned complete enthrallment. She needed to get closer to him, so she could send him further away. She couldn't deny that he was attractive and fun but the other men she dated were easier to figure out then he was.

"I suppose a sweet adieu would have to do tonight, would it not?" He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek and she felt the attraction starting to grow.

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him. She was talented, not something he was expecting from the delicate princess who forced everybody else way, why would she allow him in? Other people had more innocent motives, had they not? His cousin sure did. Her talent reminded of the people he was attracted to at home who got him into bed more than once but it was usually not enough to keep him in it more than twice but that didn't mean he wasn't turned on, far from it.

He crushed the princess against him and returned the administrations and now it was her that was surprised by the passion he flared in her.

She pulled away suddenly remembering she was supposed to be Serenity, sweet innocent Serenity with the record of being a good girl. "That was a sweet goodnight all right. Goodnight Prince Endymion."

She kicked herself as she headed back to her room, she was supposed to play hard to get, keep him interested and then drop him at the tip of the hat. But this could work too, with her record for leading men on and being intensely attractive to them, then loosing interest in them just as fast where they couldn't even move her, while they clung to her in desperation could work for her too. She wasn't thinking however that is what Endymion's relationships were like as well. The women were still interested, not fulfilled or satisfied but Endymion had his fill and decided he didn't like it anymore, wasn't enough for him to sustain his interest.

Endymion shook his head, he could not figure Serenity out for the life of him. She was supposed to be an innocent, pushing him away and all that she had done so far was open her arms and practically invite him to ravish her until dawn and then leave like nothing happened. She was supposed to be an angel and she ended up being a vixen instead. How did all the suitors perceive her wrong? Maybe they were told to say what they did after they slept with her? It made him ill to think of the sheer number of men that would have been if that was true. He had his share but it was relationships before bed and there had only been five women so far. When he married it would be the only woman to share his bed for good.

He laid in his bed confused and fell asleep.

The next morning appeared eventful as he could not find the princess for a long time, it was near dinner time when he finally caught sight of a blond girl running down the hall. But before he could speak to her, she was long gone and the boy he found standing there was unhelpful, confused as to who he was speaking about, he had seen no girl run down the hall.

Endymion ignored him and continued to look for the girl he had seen but could not find her anywhere. It was at dinner that he saw the girl again, she was seated across from him and she smiled pleasantly. "I apologize for not seeing you today, I was busy with preparations for our party."

"What party?" Endymion questioned, feeling a little duped today as he glanced around the table. Nobody else seemed phased by the plans.

"It's just our usual fall festival, you're just here for it, it seems."

"Oh." Endymion felt like something was wrong, this was the first dinner he'd seen everybody at and it felt like something was missing. With him, there was his parents, him, his four generals and infrequent delegacies, like himself at this table. "Is there somebody missing?"

The girls looked at each other and thought. "Oh, you mean Mina, our fourth, yes, she is missing. She's gone to the outer planets for a meeting that will last at least a month. She won't be coming to the party, neither will the outer senshi.

Mina didn't want to be spoken about any more and she turned to Rei. "So, what's new Rei?"

"Ami and I have just been speculating our new advantage points hoping to find a way to increase the barrier or opening another one on the south side of the moon."

"I see." Mina thought for a moment. "Have you speculated on whether or not the burp we saw in the sonar was friend or foe or nothing at all?"

"It seemed to disappear all together along Pluto's elliptical orbit." Lit piped in.

"We think it's just an asteroid."

"Another dwarf planet?" Endymion speculated among the senshi, receiving glares for his comment. "Hey, it'd be the eleventh, would it not? I'm not saying anything negative about Pluto, Pluto is bigger and more consistent than those."

The others let it go and nodded and went back to their food. Mina smiled across the table at him. "The party is on Friday, it's going to be a dance ball gala thing."

"Of course." Endymion returned her smile.

"I would love to make an announcement at that time." Selene hinted but let it drop just as fast as she brought it up, Endymion and her daughter hadn't made any headway and Mina was back to her old tricks, that wasn't going to last long either, once Endymion had his fill of her niece, it wouldn't leave any room for her daughter because he would have thought he had her.

Selene wasn't a fool, she knew more about what was going on than the children did, Endymion's mother was like a sister to her and they confided everything to each other, including the Queen's illness and her fear that her son came only for a healer. Selene would send one anyways when Endymion's stay was over. But his mother wanted him to marry Serenity as much as Selene was starting to grow towards the somewhat distant boy but she could see his strong characteristics and his caring soul, he too only wanted to marry for love. It wasn't uncommon but the rest of the men were only interested in Serenity for her crown, he was only interested in her for her healing abilities, it was better but it wouldn't win Serenity over. So he had to see her as something other than the princess that could help him and love her the way Selene loved her or more, the way she loved her dead husband.

But Serenity seemed to have lost focus and didn't care anymore about the prince, enjoying her freedom far too much to care, if Mina and him didn't work out, she wouldn't care, he'd just go home as burned and refused as the rest of them. Selene wouldn't have it, she wanted her daughter to have a real love but she'd see to it that Serenity didn't miss anything that would have given her it.

"Maybe." Endymion responded. "Your daughter is lovely, and my heart has grown towards her, she's a wonderful person."

"Endymion, you aren't that bad yourself, I've grown to like you as a person." Mina ignored the other girls' looks of 'what are you doing?' and toyed with Endymion some more.

"Perhaps we could get to know each other better tomorrow."

"Unfortunately I have to work on the party."

"I wouldn't mind helping you."

There was a swat at her ankle from underfoot from Luna, warning her, but Mina just used her foot and pushed the cat away. "That would be lovely, and then we could also talk tomorrow night."

"And tonight." Endymion agreed, looking into the princess's eyes. She was beautiful but when she smiled at him, it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was something hidden in those depths and she was excellent at keeping them hidden.

"Tonight." She took off her shoe and ran her foot up his leg.

He took it into stride and Luna pranced off to go eat her food, while the prince was here she was a talking cat, nothing more. Serenity wouldn't hear about this from her lips, the Venus princess was going too far for her liking and the whole idea that she'd be Serenity! Ha! The princess from the planet had no idea what it was even like to be Serenity! She was pure, Mina wasn't, it was harder to be pure than it was to be a tramp. Luna halted in her stalk, Mina was royalty, and head guard to her sacred princess, she had no right to be speaking poorly on the girl, it was all her choice.

Luna squealed as she was suddenly scooped up. Serenity giggled as she tickled Luna's stomach. "What's up beauty?" Serenity spoke in a baby talk to Luna as she held her guardian to face her head on.

"No more than you should be doing."

"Posh." Serenity sighed. "How are my favorite senshi and her torment during dinner?"

"Mina is being Mina."

"Ah." Serenity giggled. "Then she'd not falling in love with him, good, I was worried for her."

"What have you done?" Luna questioned as she realized exactly what Serenity now looked like. She had violet and crimson strands in blue base, making her look like a dark snow cone. Her ears were small but pointed up like elves' ears. Her nose was pert like a fairy and her chin more pointed than heart shaped. Her forehead broadened so it made a downward triangle. Her lips grew in size so she looked like a contemporary collagen woman big, red and puffy. Her body was different too, her hips flared out and her chest shrunk from its usual nicely rounded shape that drew every man's attention to nonexistent. Her body formed a right side up triangle. It was the hourglass shape but much, much different, and wrong. It made her shoulders and neck look like it was ready to snap and fall apart. But she was cute, Luna had to give her that, not overly cute, passably cute but cute.

"I took a little from everyone. I know most people want to take what they like on other people and put it on themselves but I took what other people hate about themselves and put it on me, not so much the hair though." Serenity winked and Luna noticed that one eye was brown and the other was dark blue.

"Even the eyes?"

"Some people hate that they have one eye that is a different color than the other, I just enhanced it to being much more noticeable."

"Smart." Luna looked at her charge. "So you'll be staying this way then until Endymion leaves?"

"This and as a rabbit so don't attack me."

"I wasn't planning to anything of the sort." Luna laughed and buried into Serenity's arms before looking up. "So what will your name be?"

"Usagi, in this form, as a rabbit- Tuski."

"Very cute. You better put me down, supper was finishing up and Endymion and the others might come out here and think it weird that you are holding me and I'm letting you."

Serenity kissed Luna's forehead and put her back down. "I am sorry for kicking you out last night, I know you usually sleep on my bed when Artemis leaves but you wanted to teach me stuff."

"All right, I promise not to teach you 'stuff' and you can let me back into your room until Artemis comes back."

"Where is Artemis these days? I never do see him."

"Serenity!" Luna grouched. "I told you this a month ago, he's been sent on a mission to Pluto, he's holding a conference with the outer senshi and a few others from other solar systems."

"Senshi?"

"Yes." Luna sighed, she'd been caught. "There appears to be a disturbance in the far corner of Teir galaxy in the gover way, and they think it's headed this way."

"But why? We are a peaceful sovereignty." Serenity inquired.

"They hope to get what you and your mother have, they all do."

"Power." Serenity surmised. "Of course, that's what all the men want from me, but at the moment all I can do is morph and move a few things around with my mind."

"It's more than a lot of them can do." Luna head butted Serenity's leg. "Think no more of it, my dear, it's a long ways away and we don't know for sure that its coming here."

Serenity reached down and pet Luna before she walked away. "I'll forget it, for now." She threw over her shoulder and went to her favorite place in the palace, the alter.

**  
**


	9. IX

IX

Now the alter isn't what most people would consider it to be. Nobody was ever sacrificed here and food wasn't set out to appease the gods. It wasn't an alter to revere whoever stood on it. The alter was set up to appreciate the beauty that happened when the moon was left unattended in the biosphere. Serenity learned what it meant earlier this week when she managed to snag Ami.

It stood tall, it was the only brown structure in the entire planet, there were five pillars, four surrounded the center one and sitting upon the pillars was a flat discus and there were arches sweeping overhead inward, sideways and outward, four of the arches that swept outwards were cut off before the arch went back down upon itself and it was capable of holding anything anybody wanted to hang from them. The four arches had a piece on it that was a rectangle, much smaller than the rest of the form and the top was flat, on that was another disc and a center pole stood from it and rounded into a basin to put something in it. Around the brown structure grew mint green stems and white flowers exploded everywhere. Other flowers grew in pastels but they weren't nearly so many of them and it was as if they were just there to make the white stand out more, to be more vibrant, to add so it wasn't so overwhelmingly white against the green and brown.

Serenity sat there and looked at the complicated thing that only reached up to above her head but in this form it reached her head on. It was amazingly gorgeous, and it was completely natural. Nothing was added or taken away from the alter. Whatever chose to grow there did so at a phenomenally slow rate but once it was there, it stayed. It was always different when she came to visit, which was far and few between, but she came only when she was really happy, sad or undecided and she needed to think.

The white flowers were lilies and the rest were any other kind of flower there could be, except a rose, Serenity had never seen a rose. The lilies were her favorite though. She'd often come and study the entwining layers of stone and organic layers. She'd imagine it in its heyday when the entire gardens had been this way.

It wasn't an organized mass, it was chaos, pure and simple. But it took her breath away every time anyways. It never grew old.

Serenity was trying to decide how best to next approach the prince, if not approach him, then oversee his actions without being noticed. Today had been close when he caught her sniffing around the hallways and when he came towards her, she ran; she didn't want to be caught by him. She managed to transform herself into a servant boy just in time before Endymion came running around the corner. He was looking for his latest love interest or conquest. Serenity still had to tell Mina about the letter she found before her cousin got in too deep.

He ignored her warning to forget the girl he thought he saw but he went searching in vain for her. Then she went to help Mina with the party preparation.

Currently, Serenity was now more interested in getting back into the palace before it got too dark. However, she noticed on her way back Endymion leaving, she was covered by the shield of darkness and so she hid in the shadows to follow him. She found him going to the stables. What was that man doing? Didn't he know better than to mess with her horses?

She rounded the stables and entered through the back to keep an eye on him. He was taking out a bag of apples and feeding the horses, and Serenity melted the tiniest bit. She didn't care if it was messing up their eating habits or diet, it was sweet that he'd come out to feed the horses he riled up only yesterday.

Endymion knew he was being watched, but for now it didn't feel like a foe. He continued feeding the horses and he pet them as they ate from his hand. Some snorted and nudged his hand to get another apple, and he obliged. These were the most gorgeous horses he'd witnessed in a long time. The pure white stallion with a new door intrigued him. He'd never seen one like it and it had a wild nature to it that he wouldn't expect in the palace's stables. He took his apples with him as he neared the almost silver looking in the moonlight horse. He held out an apple in his hand and the horse went to the back and ignored him. He laid down and put his head on his outstretched legs and closed its eyes.

He tossed the apple to the horse and it opened one eye and glanced at it before closing it again. Endymion had no luck with the horse. "Do you know why that is?"

There was no rely, so Endymion tried again. "I know you re there, why is the horse so temperamental? Even Betty wasn't this bad."

Serenity came out from her hiding place. "Betty's a sweetie. Sirius doesn't like strangers, period. Also, he only has a penchant for the princess, nobody else can sooth him to any form of submission."

"Only the princess?" Endymion questioned. "But there was a tall girl here the other day, who was yelling at me about how they were her horses. He didn't look at the girl but knew by voice alone that it wasn't the flaming redhead."

"Yes, she can handle the horses too, but not to the extent the princess can." Serenity fibbed, the horses trusted her in any image but only the Stallion refused to buy into it, and needed it to be the true Serenity. That horse could ruin her cover if she ever had to do this for a very long time, which she definitely was feverish against.

"Where is she anyways?"

"Who?" Serenity asked innocently.

"The tall red head, and the stable boy, for that matter."

"Oh, the girl no longer works here, something about a thank you for the opportunity but she can make more money training horses, something about capitalistic gains, instead of a steady paycheck. The boy is sleeping, people do that even on the moon."

"Brassy." Endymion shook his head.

"Goodnight then. I wouldn't recommend trying to sway Sirius over anytime soon, it'll take years of hard work and dedication with the help of the princess once she fully sways him to trusting her."

"Goodnight." Endymion didn't glance her way, it would have been too dark to see her clearly anyways. Serenity left through the front entrance, he hadn't wondered how she got into the stables before him, probably suspected that she was there before him and hid when she heard somebody else coming.

Endymion let the strange girl go, she looked like a servant from the side glance he caught. He couldn't distinguish any features on her except that she was slightly taller than Princess Serenity. She spoke back to him, but it was more of a sarcastic drawl and it didn't seem as if it meant any harm, he let it pass. He gave another clicking tone to Sirius but got not even a flicker of response and he sighed and went to his own chambers.

He'd sleep and then have to be interested in party decorations all of tomorrow with Serenity. He liked her but something was missing. It wasn't something he was worried wouldn't grow in time, but it was missing right away and he worried about that piece.

He shed down to his white boxers and slipped into the warm sheets and goose comforter.

Serenity fell into bed with only her white negligee. It was a fairly warm night but the cool wind kept her room a little chilly. She was tired, and tomorrow would be a long day as well. She was sans disguise, it took enough of her energy that she would never gain it back if she kept it up during the night sleeping incase anybody walked in on her, which wouldn't happen, a sentry was walking the corridors all of the time.

She dreamed of the alter tonight, but the way it could be, in all of its glory when all of the colors were equal and white wasn't taking over the other ones, and she dreamed of a garden only with lilies. One she'd sworn she'd never seen before but still it looked familiar, as if it had once been but never would be again.

EAN: I suppose I should mention that there are a few mistakes with (')s because of the formating from works to word, but whatev. Oh, the um, italics if there was any in this chapter is off, I didn't feel like going through and looking for them. There was something else I was going to say, but I have forgotten what it is... Oh well, maybe next time. Toodles. (P.S. Thanks for the support...)


	10. X

Ok y'all, I'm being nice to you. Here's the next chapter to Ties that Bind. I must say, Alicia blade isn't that nice of a person, she's got 30 chapters written of Grimm and she's withholding from us! She's even giving us chapter monthly, I at least give them somewhat weekly, when I remember to update... Oh well, as always, please update and review while I go off and pout at the lag time in one of _my_ favorite stories.

-----

X

Serenity woke up and she wasn't alone in the bed anymore. Serenity prodded the lump next to her and the sheets were pushed away to reveal one of her guards, Rei. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleepin'" Rei mumbled and buried herself deeper into the bed.

"Right, by why are you in my bed?" Serenity asked nudging Rei's shoulder.

"'cause." Rei pushed away Serenity's hand and Serenity rolled her eyes. She looked out of the window and saw that it was still dark.

"When did you get here?"

"'Bout ten minutes ago."

Serenity sighed, they were doing it again, they were making sure one of them stayed the night with her, especially now that she was in a different room, to keep her safe, regardless of the sentry outside the corridor.

"Then you don't mind if I sleep in your bed?" Serenity teased and Rei woke up a bit more.

"Look, I had a bad dream, and I didn't want to be in that big room all alone, ok? That's why I'm here." Serenity frowned in thought, where was Luna?

"All right." Serenity gave up and hugged her friend before slipping back under the covers. "But if Lita or Ami come here tomorrow night and fall asleep on my bed there's going to be hell to pay." Serenity warned in a mock serious tone.

"I really did have a bad dream." Rei mumbled. "It was about Jadeite, and he was killed, by my hand."

"Oh Rei." Serenity wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry." Rei occasionally had bad dreams and they didn't lead to anything but there were times, most of the time, that the bad dreams came true. Rei was also used to having a room where at least three other sisters slept in it, here Rei was all alone in her room. With Serenity's head on Rei's shoulder both fell asleep again. Rei always felt better when she was in the presence of her princess and it wasn't hard to fall back asleep near Serenity.

When Serenity awoke again it was to see Rei getting ready to pounce on her as the sun broke through her window. "Get up Sere!"

Serenity grabbed her pillow from under her head and swung at Rei and hit her before Rei hit her with hers. "Ugph." Rei groaned as the pillow hit her in the stomach. "That's it, I'm going to get you!" Rei slammed her pillow down onto Serenity. Serenity shrieked and rolled away, when she stood up in search of a defensive weapon her hair was mused and out in every direction. When she reached a pillow and sent it hurtling towards Rei, Rei wasn't fairing much better in the kempt department.

They both collapsed on the bed giggling and Serenity laid there for a moment getting her breath back. "Hey- I remembered last night but I forgot until now, where was Luna last night?"

"She slept with Queen Selene."

"My mother? Why?"

"They were discussing something and instead of Luna coming over here, she just stayed there."

"You seem to know a lot for just having a bad dream." Serenity teased.

"Ok, so maybe it was two sided." Rei admitted then grinned. "I was suppose to come and stay here with you but I ignored them and fell asleep in my bed, and then I had a bad dream. So I came."

Rei regained her breath and rolled off the bed. "I have to go and get ready for the day, some of us still work around here."

"Hey, I am working, I'm trying to get the annoying prince away from here and go home. Did you know he called me brassy yesterday?"

"I guess that's the male way of saying you're a pest." Serenity stuck her tongue out in a very un-lady like manner.

"If I'm a pest, what does that make you?"

Rei shook her head and didn't loose the large smile on her face. "I have to go." Rei hugged her best friend and left. She was giggling still as she walked down the hallway when she ran into the Prince.

"Ah, Rei, we really haven't spoken much during my visit so far." Endymion started.

"I realize this too, Prince Endymion." Rei had lost her smile, he may be attractive but he was still on her territory and she may be in love with one of his generals but he was after her princess, the wrong one but he didn't know that.

"I apologize if you took it the wrong way when last you were on Earth. I needed Jadeite for a special mission, I was not trying to separate the two of you."

"It is all right Prince Endymion." All of the senshi kept formalities with the prince no matter how many times he told them to drop the formalities at least while they weren't in any diplomatic meetings. Only Mina had dropped them in pretence of being Serenity but Mina and Endymion had never met, so she could get away with it.

Rei loved how Mina didn't even change her appearance for this role. She shook her head in amusement. "Look, Prince Endymion, I've got to run, there's a lot I need to do today."

"Does that include brushing your hair?"

Rei put a hand up to her hair and felt the static. She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was speaking to Serenity earlier, and we got into a pillow fight. She's probably all tidy now but I need to go to my room and get ready."

"Now I'd believe you but…" Endymion took a step and cut off her path. "but her room is behind me and you are coming from a totally different direction. What's up Rei? I've been noticing all these inconsistencies around here, something's not right. As one of my most trusted friend's girlfriends, I need you to be honest with me, I expect nothing less."

"Look Prince Endymion, I don't know what you are talking about and I really need to go about my business." Rei pushed past him and went to her room. Endymion shrugged and went to go find the crown princess Serenity.

Mina was humming to herself when Endymion found her and spun her around. "Hello beautiful." He smiled down at her.

"Hello Endymion." She smiled back up at him. "I was just going into town to find more decorations, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'd love to see the locals and see what your towns look like, if the palace is anything to go by."

"I'm having a maid to come with us, if you don't mind." Mina bit her bottom lip.

"That's fine by me."

"Good, because here she comes." Mina waited until Serenity stopped next to them. "This is Usagi."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Highness." She semi-curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too, Usagi." He was staring at her multi-colored hair that reminded him of a clown but it was a lot longer and reached the center of her back. Then he locked eyes with her and two different colors looked back at him. "Are you sure name isn't Rainbow?"

"I'm sure." Usagi couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her features. The action caught his attention.

He tore his eyes away from the unique girl who wasn't even very beautiful and turned back to Mina, who in comparison was gorgeous. "What decorations are we looking for?"

"Oh a few things here and there." Mina stated non-committal.

They walked into town and Endymion and Mina talked the entire time and gave opinions on things they found.

Usagi held up a cardboard turkey, which didn't look very turkey like because it was vague images of their thanksgiving time. They both laughed and had a definite no to her joke of a choice. Usagi shrugged and put it back. When Mina disappeared for a few minutes Endymion was stuck with the semi-dorky looking girl. He made awkward conversation. "So, this city is gorgeous, what are the buildings made out of?"

"Moon Rock, it's a little more durable than concrete and not as heavy to move around."

"Oh." Endymion fell into silence.

"Hey, look, it's ok, I understand, you don't need to make small talk with me. I get it, I'm a servant and you're royalty and you like the princess."

"It's not that." Endymion objected. Usagi raised an eyebrow, even that was multi-colored. "I am friends with all the servants back home. I just don't know you too well yet and everybody here by image alone always puts me through a loop. Only the royalty seem to represent anything remotely related to the people back home."

"Oh." Usagi accidentally knocked something off the table and bent to pick it up. "Oops, clumsy me. She'd been the farthest thing from graceful all day today.

"It's all right." Endymion thought for a moment. "What's your favorite pastime?"

"It's a toughie, the gardens and the horses kind of tie." Usagi shrugged and figured why not. "What is yours?"

"I love the gardens and my horses back home but I guess my favorite pastime is playing soccer."

"What is soccer?" Usagi asked with a small frown.

"You don't know what soccer is?" Endymion was amazed; he was also amazed because Serenity and he never spoke about favorite things that he didn't know she didn't know what sports were either. Or maybe it was just because Usagi was a servant. "It's a sports game we play back home, there's two teams and they have a ball and they try to shoot it into the other player's goal."

"Oh." Usagi tried to visualize it but she just saw two people standing in the middle of an area about five feet long and walking a ball into the other side's goal, whatever that was.

"I see you're not getting it." Endymion sighed in frustration. "Maybe someday you'll play with us."

"That would be lovely." Usagi elbowed a glass vase, this time purely on accident and Endymion caught it before it hit the ground. "Wow, fast reflexes." She was amazed by them.

"Thanks." He mumbled and he didn't understand why this girl's praise of him unsettled him.

"No, I mean it, I've seen some pretty fast reflexes." She was sure though that she could beat him in that department.

"I've always been this fast." He didn't boast his own skills and Serenity mentally frowned but Usagi smiled broadly.

"That's so cool!" She took the vase from him and set it back on the table, she moved towards the exit. "Maybe we should go find the Princess?" She suggested.

Endymion followed her out of the market place to where Mina had headed. Serenity turned around and talked to Endymion as she walked backwards.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Gold." Endymion didn't expand on his preference but turned it back towards Usagi. "What is yours?"

"I don't have one, as you can tell by my hair, and on that same token I don't have a most hated, that would be horrible, having at least one section of my hair that I absolutely hated and having to live with it." Serenity giggled, and she totally missed the block that was lying forgotten in the middle of the street. She tripped on it and Endymion and his fast reflexes caught her. His hands on her arms to try and steady her but their feet were near each other.

Their breaths caught at the contact. Endymion's hands remained on her arms a little longer than was necessary and his thumbs started brushing up and down on her smooth skin. They got lost in the moment.

"Hello!" A cheery voice rang out and Endymion pulled away completely from Serenity and turned to Mina.

What the heck? Endymion thought as he regained his boundaries. "Ah Serenity." He smiled broadly and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. "I did not believe I could have missed your presence as much as I did."

Serenity rolled her eyes as Mina beamed and on the outside Usagi looked on innocently, Prince Endymion was such a pretentious flirt. Endymion guided the girl he believed to be Serenity through the rest of the crowd with his hand on the small of her back. Mina sent a glance back at Serenity when she started to lag behind. Serenity put a little more hustle into her step as she carried many of the packages. Endymion was carrying the bulk of them, not letting even a servant girl carry so many things and Mina carried a few herself, not wanting to hear about the whole, just because I' m in disguise thing, and she felt weird not carrying anything.

Endymion managed to maneuver the packages so he could offer Mina his arm and together they walked down the market square and back to the palace. Serenity was inwardly laughing hysterically at the picture and the notion that Endymion really was falling for her cousin but in the end if they were in love then Mina might have her heart broken.

Serenity would pull Mina aside tonight before they both went to bed, and have a conversation with her. But until then, Serenity had to be a mix of thoroughly grossed out and thinking it sweet the notions that Endymion did for Mina.

Later that evening Serenity and Mina were alone in the room where they were starting to set up decorations. They were doing the least seen rooms first then moving to higher traffic areas. The servants cleared out to go to bed a few of the night servants were around and Serenity was talking to them until Mina convinced Endymion to go to bed, she d be retiring soon herself. Endymion aware that he had witnesses kissed Mina on the cheek and bid her a goodnight then said goodnight to whomever else was in the room. After he left most of the remaining servants cleared out as well.

Serenity turned to Xoe, who was on the outskirts trying to be unobtrusive and was dusting random items. Serenity walked over to the servant girl and hugged her. "Hey, Xoe, what's up?"

"I' m just waiting until you are finished your majesty." Xoe replied.

Serenity hugged the girl and shook her head. "Do me a huge favor huh? Go enjoy yourself for an hour or so, please? You do not need to wait around here, we are done putting up decorations for a while at least and nothing will happen if you aren't in the room."

"I guess…" Xoe returned the hug and disappeared into the palace's night.

"What?" Mina asked annoyed with Serenity turned back to her with dedication in her eyes.

"Are you in love with Endymion?"

Mina laughed hysterically. "Good heavens no, he's just good for companionship and I'm only doing this for you." Mina was holding something back but Serenity would have to believe her for now.

"There's something I found out about the prince that I haven't told you yet." Serenity sat down on a settee near the door and patted it so Mina would sit down as well.

Mina plopped down on the sofa with absolutely no grace that would fit a princess but Mina didn't care right now, only Serenity was there. "What?"

"I found a letter the first day he came here. It was from a noble girl that lives either near or on the palace grounds."

"Sere, please get to the point." Mina was trying to stifle a yawn and she was taking her annoyance out on the wrong person, Serenity didn't desire any ill temperament although it was her that got her in this position to start with.

"Anyways, the letter quoted that she was so in love with him and would miss him direly while he was gone and only their secret engagement could contend her while he was away."

"A secret engagement? In hopes that we don't find out it and it ruin any of his plans? Hmm… Sere, I think you were thinking correctly when you developed this scheme, now the question is, how do we get Endymion to fess up?"

"I leave that to your capable hands, dear cousin, I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"Ah, I love you, you know that?"

"No more than I love you." Serenity hugged Mina and stood up. "Now I have a bed that isn't being occupied by any well intended senshi, and I hope it stays that way."

"You won't be seeing me tonight. I'm too tired, I just want to sleep and be dead to the world. However, if you scream bloody murder, I might hear you, I might not."

"Thanks." Serenity stated dryly and with another hug, left her friend and continued her way out.

Lita was at the door when Serenity managed to make it to her room. "Uh-uh, no way, you are going back to your room."

"Never dreamed of not doing so." Lita rolled her eyes. "I just had a quick question for you, do you think Nephrite likes my eye?" Lita's eye changed from it s usual very pretty green color to a muddy brown.

Serenity laughed. "Ok, I get it, now stop making fun of me!"

Lita's eye changed back to its natural color. "I was just having fun. She pouted. "But seriously, why didn't he bring his generals with him?"

"I guess he trusts the moon not to attack him." Serenity smiled mischievously. "Which is true, I guess. Also only you and Rei even know the generals on your many diplomatic meetings to Earth, it doesn't make since to have many generals here, they even might be on their own meetings your planets. I think they'll be here for the party though."

"I was surprised by this party when Mina mentioned it."

"It was Mina's idea, she wanted to use her feminine charm to reel him in then dump him, she's not in love and he'll get over it."

"Just like all the men that had to get over you?"

"Ooh, you're mean." Serenity sulked. "I didn't like them and they had no right to believe they had a chance to be with me."

"Doesn't mean that you didn't let them down hard."

Serenity paused and bowed her head. "I guess you're right." When she looked up again, Lita saw her eye twitching and knew that Serenity was going through a bit of an overload.

"Hey, no, you're right, that was the only way to shake most of them. I'll help you sort out who deserved it and who didn't." Lita tried to sooth Serenity, because otherwise Serenity would be guilt ridden and who knew what Serenity would get into her head, she might even decide to write a personal letter to all of the men and send it to them with more than just apologies. Then a whole new flock of men would come running to meet this sweet princess, no longer dismayed by stories.

"Sure, I'd like that, maybe after Endymion leaves?" Serenity's eyes looked up to her and Lita tried to keep a straight face but the face looking at her was so absurd and she broke out laughing. Serenity crossed her arms with a huff and went inside.

"Be that way!" She slammed the door and the lock was thrown before Lita could stop laughing.

"Oh come on Sere!" Lita banged on the door, but there was no reply. "I wasn't laughing at you, but at your eyebrows and eye colors!"

Serenity cracked open the door and one brown eye narrowed at her in annoyance. "Fine." Then a huge smile lit up her face. "Goodnight Lita." She hugged her friend and then closed the door again.

Later that night, a small object bounded up onto her bed and she felt tiny feet pushing into her leg before the comforting feeling of a black object that blended into the night laid down to sleep. Serenity smiled in her sleep and went back to into a deeper mode.


	11. XI

XI

I just finished watching the PGSM version and there are a lot of aspects that I like in that version a lot better than the others. There are also a lot of aspects in the anime I love, and the manga and even other people's stories as well as my own. So I'm pulling from all sources from now on, so there might be a slight change to how everything is written, but it's to be expected, people learn and they grow. Everything is affected by what they see and hear, they just choose what parts they like and don t like and try to expand on it. Thanks for reading my little thought here at the beginning… (nov.06)

And now I'm going to retract that statement (april 07) cuz I don't remember everything that I had watched a long time ago, or where I was going with it when I wrote that statement. This chapter was written in Nov. Maybe if I go back and watch it again, I'll remember, but I wouldn't hold your breath. So the chapter is written in the style after I watched it, but I haven't a clue to when I started to forget in the rest of the story, so... without further adeu here's the next chapter. I also want to thank all of those who've been waiting so patiently. I've had such a struggle with my computer recently, so thanks.

XI

Serenity woke to the sun shining down upon her and she realized she overslept. She rolled out of bed, Luna was long gone, and threw on one of Mina's dresses before realizing, A, it was too big, B, she was a servant, and C, she didn't have to put anything on because the powers would do it for her anyways. Serenity closed her eyes and she was transformed back into the servant, nothing changed, it looked like a picture that she just put on, it wasn't open to interpretations. Serenity didn't have to worry; it was now set on default.

Serenity brushed her hair and primped it, but it still looked like it did earlier, it just felt good to go through a somewhat normal routine. She laughed at herself then exited the room. Endymion was walking by as she did so, and she ran into him. "Oh, sorry Prince." She mumbled and conjured a duster behind her for an excuse.

"Usagi?" He questioned, looking down at the girl. Her blue, purple and crimson strands, her face were downward and out of his sight.

"Yes, your highness?" She raised her chin and looked at him dead on. It was a little disconcerting; he'd never seen a servant do that.

"Why were you in that room?"

"I was cleaning it, all the rooms that are not in use get cleaned once a week. Today was the day to clean it."

"But it had been in use." He reminded her. "The servant who was sick, that one had been inside the room."

"Yes, but the servant is better now." Serenity curtsied and tried to go around him.

"Tell me what's going on." He stated in a voice that made grown men tremble. Serenity only smiled at him before shrugging and moving on, down the hallway.

Endymion let her go, he'd pick a better day to instigate a battle. For now, he had a senshi to find.

With no luck in the senshi department he went in search of Serenity. He found her with her senshi on the practice grounds. Her hands were cupped downward and her feet were spread apart. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she brought her hands slowly upwards and apart, within her hands was a bright orange glow, she held it there for a few moments before she straightened them and pointed the palms towards a target in a quick motion. It exploded on contact.

Endymion was enjoying his very informational view, it answered more questions than he thought he'd ever ask and it had more popping into his head. This was something he doubted many people got to witness.

"Prince Endymion!" Ami suddenly shouted and all the girls stopped what they were doing, the energy dissipating at the lack of focus. They all turned towards him.

"Endymion, is there something I can do to help you?" Mina asked in pleasantry, no mortal was supposed to witness their training unless invited.

"I was looking for you, beautiful, but I see you are busy."

"Stay and watch." Mina smiled broadly. "Maybe even join us, if you please."

Endymion returned her smile with his own knowing one, then shook his head. "I am quite content to watch for now, princess. I have a question though." He sank into the seat next to Ami and she shifted slightly.

"Oh, do ask away." Mina quipped, the smile more strained than normal.

Rei moved next to Mina, Lita followed suit when she noticed Rei's slight unease, they both knew the prince before this little trip to the moon, they both trusted him to an extent, Lita didn't know what got Rei's gander up, but Rei had amazing instincts.

"Why is it that your energy is orange? Your mother's energy is silver, and your fathers, well, I have forgotten what your father's was."

"A color more brown than silver, but silver too. His energy though would not pass onto me, it is matrilocal society."

Rei joined a hand with Mina and tugged her a bit. "Serenity here is trying to say, she has the ability to wield our powers as well, whether we're here or not." Rei looked directly at Mina, and she understood. Lita did as well and slid her hand next to Mina's other hand.

They both backed away and Mina proved it to Endymion. She shot both her hands out and the energy that the two girls transferred to her shot out side-by-side and the target caught on fire.

Ami used her powers and drenched the object before it could spread. "See, Endymion, simple really. Serenity does not like to use her own quite yet, she needs to understand others before she uses hers, to ensure that she won't be overwhelmed by it." Ami lied so effectively that the other girls only found themselves nodding.

"Ok." Endymion stood up. "Are you almost finished?" He asked whom he perceived to be Serenity.

"Yes." She smiled and hooked arms with Endymion.

Serenity dropped down behind the three remaining girls when they left. "That was close." Lita sighed.

"I'll say." Serenity spoke. The three jumped and spun, Rei had her in a headlock and Lita had a charge of electricity at her fingertips. When they settled, Rei pushed her away in realization.

"If you do that again, we can't promise you, you won't be fried." Rei growled.

"I won't do it again. Thanks for covering for me, I wasn't sure how you'd explain my way out of that one."

"You're welcome." Rei melted into a mat by Ami's feet. "We almost fried the princess, Selene would have killed us."

"But you didn't, and she wouldn't. I'm surprised you didn't notice me."

"We're getting better, if Endymion had tried this stunt a little over a month ago, he could have watched the whole thing without any of us noticing." Ami spoke.

"I know you guys are working really hard on your powers now that you've come into age to use them. I guess it conflicts with your duty to protect me, being that you are just training your elemental powers and it has nothing to do with me, just your own planets."

"Everything has to do with you. Keeping our planets safe is very important to us, they are our people, but if something happens to you, it'll be harder to protect our planets."

"So I'm just a vessel?" Serenity pouted in mock sadness.

"Whatever." Lita sat next to Serenity on the plush couch.

"So, what's the fun thing you're going to do to Endymion this time?"

"You'll just have to wait, let me just mention however, he's expecting a shipment of goods to arrive tonight, but he won't be getting them until tomorrow, because they got misplaced in transportation."

Lita grinned in wicked collaboration. "I know I said I wouldn't help you, but this is bound to be fun."

"What are you planning to do?" Ami asked, getting into it despite herself.

Rei only smiled knowingly, Serenity would never tell before it was put into action. She really was the most devious mind among them; nobody would expect it from sweet, innocent Serenity, Rei thought in sarcasm.

Serenity nodded to Rei, the one who understood and only smiled at the other two girls. "That, my dear friends, is up for interpretation." With that, Serenity disappeared over the ledge from hence she came.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." Lita said with a start as the colorful head bobbed below the ledge.

"She'll be fine, we can't watch her twenty-four seven."

"She's our princess, the one we, princesses of our own planets, adhere to." Ami only shook her head as Lita got that sentence a little wrong, it wasn't adhere, but it was better than the other screw up sentences Mina liked to say.

They got the gist of it.

Lita was confused why they suddenly fell silent. "Ok, I know I said something wrong. Tell me."

The others laughed at her and shook their heads. "It's ok."

Serenity dropped over the ledge and made her way back towards the palace. She followed closely behind the budding couple, but neither seemed to be aware of her presence, and it confused Serenity, for while Mina wasn't so perceptive yet, Endymion had years of advantage on him, he should have known, unless he too was just receiving his powers, if he had any, or he wasn't that good at it.

Mina slid a hand behind Endymion's back and pointed to Serenity then away, and made urgent motions to get away. That explained it, Endymion said something to Mina and they were both acting like they didn't notice until the opportune moment. Serenity slid into a doorway and out of sight

She moved up the service ladder to the next floor and looked out the window just in time to see Endymion turn his head towards Mina, but looking behind him at the same time. Serenity grinned; the poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.

Endymion paused and actually turned. Serenity giggled to herself and scampered off to complete her plans.

"What is it Endymion?" Mina asked sweetly. "There's nobody there."

"I swear there was Serenity." He looked around once again and a multicolored hair disappearing from site on the second floor caught his attention. "I guess there wasn't." He turned to Mina. "Let's go do something."

"Something?" Mina batted her eyelashes at him, rose to her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him.

Endymion pulled her closer and kissed her back, deeply. Mina deepened it and took it to yet another level. Endymion had to question again, what happened to the innocent Serenity that she portrayed most of the time and what all of the suitors said.

Mina dropped down from the kiss and took his hand and they raced through the palace. "Do you?" Mina stopped and asked.

"I- yes."

"Serenity!" A voice called down the hall and they turned to see Queen Selene walked down the hall.

"Yes mother?" Mina curtsied.

"I must speak to you now." Queen Selene demanded and Mina nodded.

"Excuse me Endymion." She did a small curtsy and followed her mother away from Endymion, they were quite some distance before Mina could muster up her courage to talk to the Queen. "What was it you wished to speak to me about?" Mina bit her lip as the Queen turned around swiftly.

Queen Selene looked in all directions before she took Mina's arms in her hands, it was one of the only times Mina had seen the Queen touch anybody except for Serenity. Mina gulped as the Queen looked her square in the eye. "I don't know what to do you with you, niece."

Mina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With Endymion, I'm glad the two of you are getting along well, but you are pretending to be my daughter, don't you remember?"

"But Aunt Selene-" Mina started.

"No, Serenity is viewed as an innocent, and you are taking your role as Endymion's consort too far. He thinks your innocent, and doing what you are doing makes it seem like he's got an in where others haven't."

"But others have." Mina was reluctant to say, it wasn't forbidden but it was looked down upon slightly.

"For you, but not my daughter."

"All right. The next time we're headed to that I'll pull something out to cause an argument so he'll back off."

"Good." Selene laughed as Mina wondered off to do something more princess like. Mina was a great niece, and sometimes Selene wished Serenity was more like her, but other times it was better that she wasn't. The most important thing though was that her daughter and her niece were such good friends. Selene was glad that her daughter had so many people to depend on in any time of crisis or fun.


	12. XII

XII

I have a confession to make. I wrote this chapter on April 1, 2007… I had not thought about the day until after I wrote it. Also the previous chapter had not been in preparation for this day. It just happened to happen like this. So, enjoy fate. I love Corneal Flagg from MASH, he's very entertaining. I also try to use Serenity and Mina whenever somebody is not talking to them so it's less confusing. But in a situation like when Mina, Serenity and Endymion were together, I used Usagi and Serenity instead. I hope nobody got too confused by that because everybody but Endymion knows they are Serenity and Mina, not Usagi and Serenity… This is also a fairly long chapter, yay me! (For any of you taking notes, Taken away is a longer story with fewer chapters, and this is currently a more chaptered fic with fewer pages**…(as of 4/3/07)-** TA- 56 pages, XI chapters. TTB- 42. XIII chapters. I haven't actually finished any of these stories yet… Enjoy!

XII

Serenity whipped her hands off on her skirt; she'd just finished her prank. She slipped through the door and headed down the hall to tell a different servant to inform the prince that the packages he'd been waiting for had been found.

On her way to the bathroom to wash her hands she was snagged by a pair of hands. Looking up she saw somebody she hadn't seen in such a long time. She jumped up and hugged the stranger around the neck. "How are you?" She asked after she pulled away.

"Looking for you. Imagine my surprise, coming here and seeing Mina puttering around as the Moon Princess." That statement was followed by a bark of laughter.

"Oh, come with me, I'm going to go wash my hands in the sink in my room." It was actually Mina's room, but it didn't matter. Serenity gave the newcomer a smile and they agreed and followed Serenity to the side room.

"How did you find me? There was no way for you to know if I wasn't a new servant while you were gone."

"Please, I didn't need an informant to know you were the true princess. There is a way you hold yourself and an aura around you that I recognize, although I'm sure it'd be a lot harder if I hadn't known you forever."

Serenity shook her head and sat down in the communal room and the guest followed. "How do I live when you're not around?"

"A lot harder." The other agreed, a large white grin accompanied the response.

"What do you want to do before you have to entertain at court?"

"Let's go for a walk around town, I miss the strange eclectic style in such a small location."

"All right."

The two of them were out in the hallway and heading towards the open door when they ran into Endymion, who was in fact looking for Mina. "Ah, Usagi, I apologize, but do you have a moment?" He didn't notice the other one yet.

"Sure." Serenity agreed sweetly.

"Have you seen Serenity? I've been looking for her since her mother had a discussion with her, but it seems she's been impossible to get a hold of."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. If we see her, we'll be sure to tell her that you're looking for her." Serenity said casually before slinking her arm into the third person's, one that had been ignored so far.

"Oh. I apologize, I had not seen you. I am Prince Endymion, and you are?"

"Haruka." Haruka held out a hand and Endymion shook it. "I'm glad to finally meet you Prince."

"It's nice to meet you as well Haruka." Endymion smiled before looking over at Serenity and then to their linked arms, his smile wavered momentarily before he grinned at Haruka stronger. "Well, I'll let the two of you do what ever it is that you were off to. Are you off duty Usagi?" He tilted his head towards her.

"Yep." She agreed. "I'm off until tomorrow afternoon. Isn't that right Haruka?"

"Yeah." Haruka agreed wryly. "Do you think we'll make it back in time from the far city though?"

"Hmm…" Serenity mused. "Maybe I should ask for the week off."

"Except I have to come back here tomorrow night." Haruka put a cabash on that idea.

"I guess." Serenity pouted. "Oh well, see you probably tomorrow Endymion!" Serenity smiled at him before dragging Haruka away from him.

When they were out of sight Haruka frowned at Serenity. "What?" Serenity asked when she noticed the look.

"Why were you trying to make Endymion jealous?"

"I wasn't." Serenity denied.

"Then why were you suggesting that you and I were going off to the city and wouldn't be back for a full night?"

"Oh you're a devious mind, get your mind out of the gutter. You were the one that said the far city; I just said maybe I should ask for a week off! I said it so he wouldn't suspect either of us of anything! He doesn't like me and I sure as hell don't like him. Why would he even think we were a couple, we're both girls!"

"He doesn't know that!" Haruka laughed at Serenity as her face fell and pouted. "Besides, we have magic that gets us there and back within the day."

"Well it's not my fault boys are stupid when it comes to things like that."

Haruka laughed harder and had to use the wall to support her to keep her from falling down. "That's a load of crap, and you know it."

"Hey! Language young lady!"

"You're younger than I am! Besides, all of your friends didn't know it for weeks and so far you and the queen are the only ones that have known I was a girl before I mentioned anything female related."

Serenity sighed. "Fine, be that way." Her eyes lit up. "Will you be staying in your room or will you want to use Mina's? I'm currently staying in there, but it'll be a lot easier to avoid the fact that I come and go all the time from it if somebody is actually 'occupying' it."

"How about we say that I'm using it but in truth I have my own room? Michiru has been on my case recently about how much time I spend with you. I think she's a little jealous herself."

"Ok." That worked for Serenity. Haruka's real room was actually two doors down on the same bend as Mina's was. Serenity wasn't really missing her true room either, she was enjoying the freedom outside of prying eyes, and maybe that's why Mina insisted on her room being there in the first place when she got first dibs. The rooms had to be close to the princess, but as long as it was in the same wing, it'd be fine. Mina was a free soul, and being able to come and go with whomever she wanted was a benefit for the Venusian's Princess.

Michiru's was between Haruka and Mina's and Serenity felt that was a clever divider to keep Haruka from harassing the poor girl and to keep Michiru's sanity from worry and annoyance.

When Mina heard about the "room arrangements" the next day, she confronted Serenity. "Are we all just moving around now, and nothing is how it's supposed to be?" She had been annoyed at the loss of her precious room on the moon. Serenity had explained what the truth was and Mina had calmed considerably.

Haruka and Serenity had, had a fun evening viewing the shops and the local street venues as well as the live concerts that they had almost daily to celebrate accomplishments of the towns people. They even stayed the night at an inn in the city next to the palace. They hadn't actually gone to the far city, preferring to stick around town in case they were needed.

They came back the next day and walked passed several servants cleaning silverware and glasses. Mina and Endymion were talking in the corner as Mina continued with the preparations for the party that was due in a few days.

"Oh, Usagi, I must have a word with you dear!" Mina scuttled over to the two of them as they were headed for the private rooms that housed sleeping quarters and an entertainment for guests area.

"Of course your highness." Serenity curtsied.

"I shall see the two of you later." Haruka bowed out, and nodded at Endymion before leaving. The two smaller blonds watched her leave before heading to a different corner.

They had a quick conversation where Serenity towered over Mina before Serenity bowed her multicolored head and left the room.

"What was that about?" Endymion asked as he sauntered over to the Princess.

"Oh, I was just asking her about where she put some decorations." Mina responded brilliantly.

Serenity watched as the two of them flirted. Mina had told her that Selene had mentioned that another prince was coming to the party, somehow word got to him and he worked his way into an invitation. Neither of them had ever met this prince either, so it shouldn't be too difficult to lead him astray either, but Serenity was annoyed at the gall of princes these days.

Mina was leaning against the wall as Endymion leaned towards her, talking into her ear as one hand rested against the wall by her head. They kind of made a cute couple, Serenity admitted grudgingly. With Mina's fair head and his dark one, the height difference was a little off, Mina was a tad too tall for him, although she wasn't sure if he'd seem off with somebody like Lita or Haruka and they were a lot taller than Mina. Serenity frowned and instead went off to her chambers to take a bath; she was starting to feel sticky from the long walk in the hot air and sandy ground beneath her.

Endymion glanced up to see Serenity leave the room again; she had been watching Mina and him interact. There was something about that servant girl that was unlike any other servant he had known before. He got along with servants back home, and except a few that he'd made mad here, they at least were friendly to him. However this servant girl even went out of her way to help other servants, which was strange to him, but he shrugged it off and focused back on the girl he was trying to woo.

"What are you achieving in here except getting thoroughly frustrated?" Endymion inquired, brushing a lock from Mina's eyes and behind her ear, when his hand grazed for a few moments. Mina's bones felt like putty.

"I just can't seem to make this work." She said on a husky tone. Endymion's hand trailed from her ear across her cheek and to her lips, where his thumb brushed across the bottom curve and when her mouth opened, it went into the moist side of it.

Mina closed her mouth around his thumb and licked it. She closed her eyes as his head bowed and his lips replaced his thumb as they grazed across hers.

"How about we get out of here and go someplace with less eyes looking at us?" He whispered in her ear a few moments later.

Her blue eyes snapped open and they were perfectly clear as the fuzz of the kiss wore off. "Could we actually just go outside and sit?" She asked, perfectly innocent.

"Of course." Endymion agreed.

For quite a few minutes they enjoyed each other's company outside, gazing at the pool of water swirl in the breeze. Endymion had never seen anything like it before in his life. The water actually swirled around in circles as if the breeze made it do it, but when it brushed past his skin, it felt as if it was a light feather caressing his skin in a soft singular motion, not circular.

"Why does it do that?" He asked, pointing it out to Mina.

"I don't know." If she really had been Serenity, she would have answered without having to think about it, being ingrained in her brain since she was two, everything about this moon.

"Do you know anything about your planet's purposes?" He asked, slightly annoyed. He hadn't seen Serenity do anything besides the slight feat he'd seen when he stumbled upon them, and she couldn't answer any of his questions. He wondered what was so great besides her kindness and kissing ability she had to offer this place and if she could even heal a person with her huge gaps of knowledge.

"Of course I do!" Mina snapped, she almost blew her cover with Endymion, and she couldn't let that happen. "But I don't feel forthcoming about my planet when you have a secret lover back home that you were never going to tell me about!"

Mina gathered up her skirts and stormed into the palace. It had been the best divergence from his questionings that she could think of at the moment. Endymion had called Serenity's name towards her, but Mina ignored it, she just wanted to crash in Lita's room and be done with pretending for a little while, she didn't want to be the goody-two-shoes Serenity or her responsibilities for a little while, bet be damned!

She collapsed on Lita's bed and the two of them found a distraction from real life for awhile together while playing cards and making a mockery of everything they disliked. Lita didn't even need to ask for a reason, she accepted it at face value, often doing the same for Serenity when life weighed her down.

-

Serenity found Endymion near her altar. He'd gone for a walk, trying to explore in the palace grounds and had stumbled upon complete chaos. He touched one of the Lilies and Serenity cringed, but at least he didn't pluck it.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, making her presence known.

"About as long as you've been spying on me." Endymion responded politely. "I haven't done anything to it, so please do not yell at me as the redhead had."

"I wouldn't think of doing so." Serenity said calmly. "I try to keep most people out of here, as Serenity wishes it, but as long as you aren't messing with it, I'm ok with you being here." Serenity looked closely as a different color caught her eye. It was a red bulb, not ready to blossom, sitting at the bottom of the masonry.

"What's the matter?" Endymion asked, noticing the frown she had on her face.

She relaxed and looked at him in curiosity. "Sorry, I just was confused about something, do you know what this is?" She pointed to the flower; her finger brushing it and it opened its petals slightly.

"Oh yes, I didn't know you had it on the moon, it's a red rose."

Serenity repeated it to herself before looking at the prince. "I have never seen one before."

"Really? I must bring you some, someday, although red does symbolize a passionate love." Endymion almost blushed but he forced it down. "It seems slightly at odds with the rest of the flowers here, they are all pastel, except for the lilies, which are pure white."

"Yes, I have thought that myself, several times now." Serenity agreed. "The red rose may be an interesting addition on the altar, I'm surprised it's grown so fast already."

"Why is it called an altar?"

"It's just what it is called. I haven't a clue why it was named that, but I think back in the day it was where Queen Cosmos was annunciated."

"Queen Cosmos?" Endymion only heard the basics about it. He knew she was the first Queen of the Moon, but his people were a little testy about being ruled by somebody other than one from the Earth itself. Apparently she claimed she was a queen but actually dabbled in witchcraft and slowly brought her magic from bad to good, but there was always a negative in using evil magic.

"Ah, Queen Cosmos." Serenity smiled at Endymion and the sight flabbergasted him. Serenity continued her story. "Do you know who she is?"

"Your first Queen." He answered, not feeling like he could bash the queen from the stories he'd heard.

Serenity nodded while laughing at him. "Of course." She shook her head in amusement. "Queen Cosmos was special. You cannot be royalty on this planet unless you're born into it."

"Born into it? But if there was no royalty before Queen Cosmos, then how was she royalty?" Endymion interrupted.

Serenity laughed. "I'm getting to that. Hold your horses."

Endymion smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. As I was saying, you can only be born into royalty. Queen Cosmos is no different; how she was born into it was the only difference. Our elders formed a crystal from their natural elemental powers. Contrary to popular belief, none of the planets were there to help form the crystal. At this time the moon's dwellings were underground and it was by the help of Mercury that the generator started working to give the moon its oxygen. When Cosmos was born the crystal found her and made her Queen. It was of a very small number of people. At this time people could have more than two kids. I guess it is inappropriate to say that Cosmos was our first leader. She wasn't nearly. Her family for generations had been the most outspoken and looking for the good of the people. It was only when the crystal chose young Cosmos, she became queen. It chose her because she loved her people more than life itself. She had a daughter, and named her Celestia. Cosmos lived long enough to pass the knowledge on to Celestia before she supposedly died for her people and used the crystal's power to form the spheres that surround us now. And every generation afterwards has been female, and queens, with only one child, there's never been a boy in the line, at least for many generations."

"You said supposedly." Endymion pointed out when she paused.

"Supposedly what?" Serenity asked.

"Supposedly Cosmos died for her people, why would you say that?"

"I personally believe she's still alive. If not alive in person then in spirit. Somebody controls the creation of our stars."

"Why do you believe it's her, not someone else?"

"Because there are no records of her actual death or body. She just disappeared. One day, poof, she's gone and there's a dome in place to support our lives for millenniums to come."

"What was Selene's mother's name?"

"Why do you ask such a random question?" Serenity countered with a teasing note in her voice.

"I was curious to find out if all of their names are celestial names."

Serenity laughed. "Oh no. One of them was named Tuna, another Acuna, Selene's mother was named Selenity and before her, Serene. There is a theme though. It either rhymes with or starts with the same letter or conceptual idea." She explained.

"And Serenity's daughter, what will she name her?"

Serenity took a step away. "I doubt there will be a daughter."

"Why?" Endymion questioned.

"Serenity will never marry. You shouldn't pursue her."

"Serenity wishes never to marry?" Endymion caught Serenity by the elbow. "Why not?"

"I cannot tell you that." Serenity tried to tear herself away, but Endymion held on strong.

"No, listen to me, tell your princess this if you have to. I will only marry for love, I never thought to never get married. I know people are after my title, but that's no reason to not want to get married. Marry another royalty who doesn't care about titles, why should they, they know what royalty entitles."

"Except when some princes want to marry the moon princess because she's the moon princess and in charge of so much power and want to manipulate her into doing what they want."

"Serenity is strong, I doubt she's easily manipulated, even if she does come across originally as easy and an airhead."

Serenity bit down on her lip, she would say no more on this matter.

Endymion sighed and let her go. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked when she rubbed her arm. She shook her head in the negative. "I don't love easily." Endymion admitted as he looked upon the chaos that this little maid was so fond of.

"Then why search for it?" Serenity had no right to be bitter or against the sanctity of marriage, and she really wasn't, she just wanted to marry someone who had no idea who she was or cared. That wasn't right, she wanted somebody to know exactly who she was, inside, and cared, very deeply.

"Because I'm a romantic, I idealize things and then when the dream doesn't happen exactly how I wanted it to, I take it into stride and accept it for what it is." He explained. Serenity tilted her head as she listened, why was he telling her this? The same thing was running through Endymion's why did he like to share true things with this little maid where every other female had only been to practice his flirting?

"Are there many wars on your planet?"

"Tribal disputes." He agreed. "We try to temper the wars, so there aren't as many causalities. I guess that's what we get, having the purity of the moon on one side, the planet of love on another and the planet of war on the other."

"Jupiter and Uranus have somewhat civil disputes as well, strong planets, and usually end the fight because they take over."

"The Greeks will be surprised that their stories about Zeus, Ares and the rest of their gods are true."

"Not everybody on Earth knows the truth about the other planets?"

"Just the people of Elysian." Endymion saw her distrustful look. "I know it sounds bad, but the people of Earth are, I was going to say as diverse as all of the planets in one but they are more so because not everybody could handle that knowledge. There are some places that are still getting food by digging it out of the ground. We like to be self-sufficient without outside help, and so some are slower than others."

"So only the privileged gets the knowledge?" Serenity questioned.

"No. It's the ones that prove they can handle the knowledge by what they do before we tell them." Endymion sighed. "I'm sure there is stuff that is kept from you so you don't become worried."

Serenity relinquished that point, she was the princess of the moon and she'd finally heard about something things that the military finally released, even her senshi knew more than she did sometimes. She almost missed being the princess so she could find out the information anyway she could, being in control of the situation. But it was nice as well, just being able to talk to somebody who wasn't her senshi.

Endymion was just glad that he finally found a servant who wasn't trying to please him every two seconds even though he tried to be friends with them. It was a refreshing change, and it was a female, he tired of his male companions.

After going through his items that were finally found he changed and headed to dinner.

Throughout dinner, between talking with the princesses and queen, his mind strayed to the tall, multicolored-haired maid; she really was quite charming even if she did look crazy. His eyes rested on the queen with her silver, not gray, hair and purple eyes. He itched throughout dinner, and he figured, Serenity would eventually look as strange as her mother, maybe it was royalty and that was why they didn't look as strange as the servants did until they were a lot older.

He was still itching as he headed to bed that night.

XII

EAN: I apologize ahead of time, I was looking through my notes and I have realized I have way too much going on. This is what happens when I try writing this over years. The first five chapters or so had been written two years ago and then the other ones I wrote so much more recently. Hopefully I remember to add everything that I wanted to add. I also, not physically, but telling you now, that I changed the name of Endymion's cousin to Chad. I wanted to leave my options open. As I was writing this chapter I realized that it was going in a slightly different direction than I had hoped. But if you stick with me, maybe I can fix it and not thoroughly confuse all of you. I just realized that sometimes I put spaces in my stories to denote a change in scene without going into a new chapter, and I hadn't caught that FF takes it out for its own space. So I'll try to remember that from now on and put - instead in the FF version...

I am right now trying to focus mainly on this story than my other ones and adding to them later. So there'll be more updates from this story than those. 

Thank you.


	13. XIII

XIII 

Endymion sat down in front of the pond, Mina was sitting on the blanket next to him, he was still constantly itching, the shower seemed to have made it worse and he had started to break out in red bumps.

Mina watched him try to get an itch but couldn't quite reach it with all of his clothing on. She rolled her eyes and helped him itch it. "What is wrong with you?" She questioned.

"I don't know." Endymion admitted. "It started yesterday before diner."

"Oh." Mina frowned. "Maybe I can get some ointment for you to take away the itch."

"Can't you just heal it?"

"No." Mina caught herself. "I prefer not to use my powers on something so superficial. It uses my personal energy and if something serious were to happen, I would need all my energy to help them."

"Oh. Then please, do get some ointment." Endymion wasn't sure how many 'serious' accidents happened around here, but he doubted there were many.

Mina came back with the ointment and helped work it into his skin; Mina guessed this was the prank Serenity had planned. Hopefully, it wouldn't come back again. "How does that feel?"

"A lot better, thank you." Endymion caught Mina and pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away after a few minutes and sank down onto the blanket he racked his mind for something to say. "What is your favorite color?" The conversation he'd had with Usagi coming back to him.

"Orange, what's yours?"

"Gold."

That conversation lasted all of two seconds. Endymion looked at the girl next to him and sighed, it was getting harder to feign interest in her. "What can you tell me about the crystal and Queen Cosmos?" He wanted to know what she could add.

"The crystal was formed when all the planets merged their powers to create it." Mina explained. "And Queen Cosmos's mother was told she was going to give birth to a queen before she was even pregnant. But in reality Cosmos sprung from her head, like Athena but a gentle soul instead of warrior."

"I was told a completely different story yesterday."

"By whom?" Mina smiled up at him sweetly as she asked.

"Usagi." He stated simply.

Mina bit her lip, why would Usagi tell a different story unless she'd known something Mina hadn't about their history? "Well, there are many myths that go along with it, maybe Usagi was telling you the one she personally believed, mine is more official." Endymion didn't contradict her, although Usagi's was more believable and detailed.

Half an hour later, Mina turned to Endymion. "I apologize, but I have class to attend to and then I have a few other princess duties, I will find you later."

"Actually, do you mind if I borrow one of your maids and a few horses and visit the far city?" The redhead was no longer around, and Mina hadn't visited the stables all day to work them.

"I'm pretty sure Usagi is there with the stall hand working them now, you can go ask them if it'd be ok." Endymion gave her a parting kiss before heading to the stables.

In truth Serenity was snooping around in Endymion's room. Trying not to disorganize anything, Mina was doing a great job in distracting him. She opened the closet to see if he hid anything in there and discovered a pair of white shorts and an image of Endymion wearing just these popped into her head. She blushed and looked around for something else. But besides that one letter, she couldn't find anything incriminating.

Serenity sighed and went out onto the balcony and saw Endymion alone and heading towards her. She squeaked and quickly transformed herself into a white rabbit.

Endymion was a little time in coming before he made it to his room and changed. Serenity tried to hide her eyes, but seeing him in another pair of white shorts, the real image was a lot better than the one she imagined.

Luckily, for her state of mind, he never took those off. He changed into riding gear and noticed the balcony door was open. He frowned and came out onto it and spied the white rabbit. "What are you doing here?" He asked gently picking it up and cradling it in the crook of his arm. "I'll go find Selene, but first I need to make a video call to my family." He walked out and to the communication chambers, the servants that couldn't blend into the environment so well were pleasant with him and he was kind to them. He seemed to have forgotten about her because he didn't mention the rabbit, but his breathing seemed to have slowed considerably and he seemed at the most rest he'd been at while she'd known him. It was strange; he was a lot different than she had first picked him out to be.

"Ah Endymion my boy, how are things going on the moon?" His father asked jovially and Serenity smiled to herself that was a type of old man that most girls thought were funny and relaxed around. She'd met the king before, and the queen and was glad that neither decided to join in the trip.

"Its very good father. The princess and I are getting a long very well, I think if I asked, she may even say yes, despite the maid's assurance that her princess will never get married."

"Ah, Serenity is a dear, she's one of those personalities you hate to see leave, even if it makes her happy. The maid must just be really protective of her highness."

"Maybe." Endymion agreed.

"Or in love with you herself and doesn't want you to focus on the princess." The king teased, it'd happened before, but Endymion didn't believe that reason either, Usagi had been so sure of Serenity.

"I don't think so father." Endymion grinned, before he became serious again. "How is mother?"

"As good as can be expected. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Please."

The queen smiled before she started coughing, and when she finished she smiled wryly. "How are you my son?"

Serenity was liquefied by the warmth and compassion between the queen and Endymion. He was at so much at odds now than he'd been before. He was a very sweet man past his stiff outer shell, but that made since because he had to be a military mind so often and not show any weaknesses during war, where other princes she'd met had been soft and conniving trying to get the crown but had not real trials to back their personalities up, they were fat cats without any work. Serenity wasn't being a hypocrite though, she'd had to do her fair share of work to keep the balance, even outsiders whom had tried to take over her moon by force. They hadn't been too determined because they hadn't had the backing needed to break through the outer senshi's guard. She'd been unlucky enough to be on Pluto when a stronger enemy had been on the attack and actually blew off half of the planet into bits and pieces, so only the ice remained. Pluto didn't have very many citizens, and all lived at the core to stay warm anyways. She had to use what little skill she had to help keep the planet's inhabitants alive and hold off further invasion. She wasn't much help; at least without her crystal that she didn't have access to yet.

"I'm good mother." Endymion held a hand up to the image and she put one on the screen as well. "I hear you are doing all right."

"I am." The queen agreed. Endymion was her only son, but loved him dearly as well. She caught sight of the rabbit. "Who do you have in your hands?"

"Oh!" Endymion just remembered the rabbit; he held it up to the screen. "This is, I actually don't know what its name is. I found it in my room, but isn't it adorable?"

The queen burst into laugher. "You always say the most unexpected thing!" She calmed down. "I never know what to expect from you, you're the strong stoic type one minute then you say something like that, I'm your mother and you still surprise me." She chuckled as she shook her head. "But yes dear, it is adorable."

"I thought so. How are my generals? Are they going stir crazy at home while I'm with two out of four of their loves?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The Queen nodded with a smile. "Your father had to practically barricade them out of this room. Where are you off to now?"

"Oh, I'm going horseback riding over to the far city. I was hoping to catch a maid named Usagi so we could go because she's very informational."

"Nothing more?" The queen questioned, growing concerned, she really did like the Princess Serenity.

"No mother, I like the Princess. I believe she likes me as well. You remember that one noble that had been following me around everywhere last month? She passed on a letter with the rest of my documents. She's been causing problems, saying we have a secret engagement."

"I'm sorry dear, she's not completely right in the head, I think her mom was on the sauce before she realized she was pregnant."

"It's fine, Serenity found word of it, I'll just have to set her straight."

"If you say so dear." The queen closed her eyes. "I've grown tired honey, it is much later here than it is there, I shall talk to you some more later."

"Good night mother." Endymion signed off and turned around. As he was exiting the room he saw Haruka coming their way. "Aye, Haruka?"

He was unsure, but Haruka came over, so he didn't feel so out of it. "Yes, Prince Endymion?" Haruka asked politely. They still hadn't been formally introduced yet, so he still didn't know she was a girl.

"I was wondering if you know where this belongs?" He held out the rabbit. Haruka tilted her head and watched as the rabbit's eye color change, one into blue and the other brown, before turning back to the golden brown it had been.

Haruka smiled. "Yes, I do believe I know exactly where this belongs." Haruka took it into her arms and Endymion missed the warmth automatically. "She turns up in odd places all the time." Haruka explained. "She makes her home wherever she wants whenever she wants and it changes in her own time frame."

"Do you know its name?" Endymion asked, and Haruka bowed towards the rabbit, Serenity whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Tuski." Haruka said and pet the white beast.

"Tuski?" Endymion tilted his head. "Doesn't that mean the moon?" Haruka nodded her response. "I've never seen a rabbit here before, two cats, a few horses, but never a rabbit."

"That's because they're rare, if you actually see one, it's pretty much a guarantee that its one that settles in a distinctive area, almost tamed, not as wild as it would be if you didn't see one."

"Ok." Endymion pet the rabbit. "Well, I'm off to the stables, hopefully, the horses haven't been worked out yet."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Haruka laughed. "Have fun Endymion-sama." He walked away and Serenity stretched out from the rabbit and back into a human, albeit a strange human, but one none-the-less.

She yawned as she raised her hands above her head. "I forgot how stifling it is to be a quadruped."

"You better hurry, Endymion's gone looking for you."

"Has not." Serenity shook her head. "I wish you'd be nicer to him, he's not that bad."

"When did your opinion change?" Haruka teased.

"Yesterday it started, today when he was talking with his family, I saw a true side to him." Serenity explained.

"Don't tell me you're falling for him?" Haruka sounded scandalized.

"_No_." Serenity mockingly gasped. She became serious. "Seriously though, I don't like him like that, and lay off. There'll be enough anger directed towards us when he finds out all the truths."

"All right." Haruka sighed. "I was only trying to help, considering none of the other senshi are helping, except Mina."

"Oh! I have to go run, Endymion's going to get to the stables before I am even if I do take the short cut!" Serenity ran off and Haruka laughed at her as she scrambled off.

Serenity slid next to the well and filled two buckets full of water and carried them to the stalls. Endymion was standing there talking to the stable hand.

"Ah, Usagi!" Endymion greeted and Serenity wasn't sure if he was an amazing actor or if the smile he gave her was genuine, if it was, he was glad to see her.

"Hello Prince Endymion." She bowed her head as she moved closer to the stalls.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me to the far city."

"Why me?" She tilted her head as she walked in and Endymion followed. "I do have to work you know."

"I realize, but if you say yes, Serenity has permitted it." Serenity was cracking up inside, of course _she_ permitted it.

"That didn't answer my question." She put the buckets down and pet Goddess. "How are you?" She murmured to the beautiful mare.

"I like the knowledge you can part to me." Endymion admitted. Serenity didn't respond as she pulled out an apple and fed Goddess, the horses' muzzle massaging the palm of her hand. "I also enjoy your company, it is relaxing and I enjoy your personality."

Serenity brought up the bucket to put in Goddess' stall and moved the other one with her to Sirius. "Hey old friend." Serenity held out an apple. Endymion watched as the horse snorted at her and sat down next to the stall. He ignored the apple. Serenity sighed. "All right you beast, no apple for you. I guess I'll just have to give it to Bucky." She taunted.

Sirius jumped up and practically snagged the apple from her hand. Endymion jerked forward, thinking Sirius was going to bite her hand off, but it was just the apple, she hadn't even flinched. If she had, it would have been bad.

Serenity clicked her tongue and rubbed Sirius's stout.

Endymion was going to say something, but Serenity beat him to it. "I will join you to the far city." Her mother was going to kill her that it was just the two of them, but Serenity didn't care; it wasn't like something was going to happen.

She turned her head, her multi-colored hair falling in a stream down her shoulder. "What?" He had been staring at her, just gapping. She patted Sirius before moving onto another horse and gave the bucket to it.

"I'm surprised Sirius responses so well to you."

Serenity looked at Endymion and shrugged. "I have a way with animals, I guess."

"Which ones are we going to take?" He didn't know why he thought Usagi was in charge of the horses now, or even why a maid would take care of them, know so much and why she would be the one that tried to keep people out of the altar area, but he didn't really care, he just knew she was. Besides, she probably knew the horses better than he did because she lived here.

"Goddess and Sativa." She responded.

"Isn't Sirius insanely jealous whenever he's away from Goddess?"

"Just with another male." Serenity smiled. "Hey Chuck." She pet him and then walked through the rest of horses before heading back outside and around to the other entrance to get the saddles. "Horn or without?" She asked, sticking her head out from the frame.

"Western's fine." He responded, and she frowned at him. "Horn." He expanded.

"Ah, alright." She nodded and disappeared for a little while. She came back out with two blankets on one arm as well as what Endymion would consider a cross between an English saddle and a western but there was no horn, and on the other arm was the western.

"Here, let me help you with those." Endymion moved forward to take the saddles off of her hands but she only relented the one on top of the blankets. "I can take the other." He told her.

"It's fine, I've got it." Serenity turned her body away from him when he made a motion for the other one. She opened the stall for the one he imagined was Sativa. Out walked the most glorious golden haired horse he'd ever seen. It was truly a dark blond or light brunette color but it seemed like gold in the sunlight.

She put on the blanket and saddled her in the Western one and Endymion smiled despite himself, she knew he liked the color gold and she gave him the gold colored horse.

She went into Goddess's stall and draped the blanket over the rich chocolate back and Endymion moved forward to give her the saddle. "Ne!" She sputtered the first sound she could and he stopped instantly. "Go outside, now, take Sativa with you."

He lead the golden horse out of the building as she urged Goddess out, glancing quickly at the new door with reinforcements, Sirius lifted one eyelid lazily and snorted but didn't pay attention and laid down again. Serenity sighed, that would have been bad; Sirius was too smart for his own good. She brought Goddess out and finished setting the dark beauty up.

"Do you need help up?" Sativa was a tall horse, especially for a female. Goddess only reached the bottom of Sativa's scapula, shoulder to shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." Endymion jumped at the same time he pulled himself up and swung his leg over.

Serenity did so as well and rearranged her skirts so it was more lady-like, even though she was a servant, she never rode sidesaddle, it was bad for the horses. "On to the far-city." She said as she brought her horse into a trot.

They were enjoying each others company and talking almost without pause. It grew dark by the time they reached the far-city and Serenity brought them to a hotel. She jumped off her horse, tied both up and was inside before Endymion knew what was going on. She came back out later with two keys. "This one is yours, your room is on the opposite end of mine, that's all they had left." She gave him his key and went upstairs to her room.

Endymion frowned after her, what had happened? Weren't they getting along? Endymion shrugged and went up to his room. It was late and Serenity had promised they'd get up tomorrow morning to explore the town and head back to the palace.

Serenity sank into her chair. She was getting dizzy from the length of holding her disguise and let it relax back to her natural state. She took off her bracelet and put it on the table as she undid her hair and brushed her fingers through it. The long gold lengths streaming through her fingers as she looked at it. She kind of missed the three hued strands she'd grown used to recently.

Her bracelet beeped before an image of a very angry senshi pulled up on screen. "Serenity Grace, I demand to know where you are!"

"I am in the far-city with Prince Endymion, all is fine, he's in a room at the opposite end of the building." She told Rei and the fire senshi relaxed. "I wish somebody had told me. You are not supposed to go wandering off by yourself without a guard anywhere near by."

"Mina knew where I was going, she suggested it."

"And Mina's here right now." A voice behind her said, scaring Serenity as she looked back and her cousin stood there.

"How did you get in here?" Serenity demanded. "How did you come without me knowing it too?"

"Oh, Serenity dear, you are so naïve, this is why I had to come." Mina tsked. "I came in through the open window and I came by horse. Jeez, Endymion's heavy after a while."

"You were Sativa?" Serenity asked wide-eyed.

"Not really." Mina laughed and her image flickered.

"Oh you think you're so funny!" Serenity tossed a shoe at the image and Mina laughed.

"Hold on!" Mina disappeared for a moment and then showed up again. She could cast her mind out and practically be somewhere in person, but she needed something to focus on to do it. This time she hacked onto the communicator and focused on Serenity's bracelet. Serenity was amazed at the many talents these girls held, they had everything she could do, except heal, and then some. "I do think I'm funny, you play jokes on everybody else all the time, I thought it would be great if I could do it to you this time!"

Rei was cracking up on the little image of her off the bracelet. Serenity sent her a glare. "What?" Rei laughed. "I thought it was a good turn about!"

Serenity shook her head before chuckling. "Yeah, it was." She agreed. "What do the two of you want? I'm going to be fine without a guard, Endymion's here and nobody, not even the towns people know that I'm Serenity, they all see Usagi, besides, they like Serenity, so I'm safe."

"All right. But call us the minute something happens, and we'll get there." Mina told her.

"Of course." Serenity agreed.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Rei asked.

"Tomorrow night, most likely."

"I heard from a little birdie that there was a wabbit wandering awound the palace."

Serenity laughed, she loved these girls. "You knew it'd happen eventually, besides he almost caught me, so I had to think fast."

"Fine." Rei pouted. "Be here by tomorrow night." She warned. "Or I'll send somebody to drag you back here, prince or no prince, cover or no cover!"

"Ok." Serenity dragged out. "Jeez, somebody would think _you_ were the head guard."

"I should be, Mina and you are two too many ditz brains at the top for my liking."

"Hey!" Both Mina and Serenity yelled at the fire senshi, but she only laughed and turned off her connection.

"She's going to get it good, just wait and see." Mina told Serenity. Serenity only laughed.

"Is there something more you would like Mina? Or were you just threatening Rei so I would know it?"

"I was just curious, why you agreed to go off alone with Endymion."

"I was commanded so by my princess." Serenity bowed her head. Then lifted her eyes at Mina coyly. "Besides, this will give me time to find more ammo on Endymion."

"All right. Good night Serenity." Mina blew a kiss before signing off as well.

Serenity only shook her head before undressing down to her simple white slip and sliding into the lodge's bedding.


	14. XIV

XIV 

The next morning came early. Serenity was pounding on Endymion's door. "Usagi, what is it?" He asked through the wood frame.

"Time to go!" She said merrily.

Endymion opened the door groggily, he'd had a late meeting with his generals, they had a different form of communication than his family and he had. Besides, he'd wanted a face-to-face conversation with his parents; he'd rather have not seen his generals' ugly mugs.

"Arg, so early?" He groaned, looking down at the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed girl. She was named a completely accurate name.

"Yep!" She swung around to face him after looking out onto the street and blushed when she saw him again, just in the white shorts. "Would you mind putting on some clothes first?" She asked in a small voice. "The town's people may not appreciate your outfit."

"Of course." Endymion closed the door and looked down at himself, before blushing as well. Many maids had seen him in just the shorts before, but for some reason, Serenity seeing him in just those, made it seem less innocent, it had to be the setting, she was a maid from his consort's palace in a far away city at a hotel, completely out of context for all involved.

He dressed quickly and packed up his stuff. He opened the door and Serenity saw what he had. "I don't think you need to bring it, we'll be coming back here before we leave to check out."

"Ok." He dropped them on the chair next to the door and exited, keeping the key in his pocket. "So where to Usagi?"

"The town first, then a surprise." She glanced at him again, then she nodded, it'd do.

They walked through the Bazaar in this town; Endymion bought a pair of orange earrings and a silver necklace with a teardrop pearl in the center. Serenity hadn't seen either purchase, as she was looking at the animal skins and having a debate with the man selling them.

"Why do you need to sell the fur of animals on the moon? Everybody is always in perfect temperature, and we have blankets."

"Some people like animal skin."

"Then live on Earth, where the animals don't have feelings and personalities of their own. What if you accidentally skinned Luna or Artemis? Or heaven forbid a royalty? Animals are so rare on the moon, how do you know that they are actually animals?"

"You sound like Serenity." The man griped. "I've never won an argument with her before, and every time we do have one, she changes her stance."

"Last time you were selling moon shells for cheap, she argued that you could sell them for more, because they are so rare, and make a profit, did you do so?"

"No." He agreed.

"Then that's why you shouldn't be selling animal hide." Serenity wasn't against wearing animal coats or eating meat, she enjoyed meat, but killing for the sake of a coat alone wasn't good, and nobody needed it on the moon, everybody was the temperature they wanted to be at, in each individual room.

Endymion joined the two. "Is there a problem?"

"No, just curious how I could have missed such a lovely girl in Serenity's entourage last time she was here."

"Serenity's beauty commands the attention of men."

"She does outshine everybody else." The man and Endymion shared a laugh as they agreed. Serenity shook her head, because she knew they were talking about two totally different people, well, not totally, they were blood related.

Endymion's eyes slid to Serenity, and for some reason he wished he could argue the point instead of agree with it. He shook his head before shaking the other man's hand and they moved on to another shop. Serenity talked with everyone, and they responded in smiles.

"How often do you come here?" Endymion asked her.

Serenity bit her lip, she was going to say at least once a month, but changed her mind. "I've been here twice now."

"You get along with everybody so well, I would have been sure that you were here a lot more often than that."

She shrugged. "Serenity comes more often, she's here once a month."

"Oh." Endymion didn't wish to speak of Serenity; it just felt odd near Usagi.

"Is there something else unique about the far-city, other than the buildings seemed to be made out of crystal?"

"Just the windows, silly." Serenity laughed. There was shimmer paint on all the buildings, to brighten this area, and give it a reminiscence of the palace itself.

"The windows are actual crystal?"

"Yeah." Serenity shrugged. "We have an abundance of it here."

"Really?" Endymion was surprised, and that was all, if he had been any other prince, his eyes would have lit up in greed, and Serenity noticed he didn't care too much about the crystal. He just earned even more points in her tally.

"Yep, there's crystal mining on the other side of the palace. There isn't a town near there because it's a little difficult to get to, but workers do spend a week there at a time and they switch off. There isn't much need for the crystal here though." Serenity sighed; she wished she could change the natural reduction of children to three per couple so the population would grow instead of remaining static.

Endymion and Serenity strolled through the rest of the city. He could see why the two cities were considered so different and why people would like to visit both and live in their own preference.

"Everything is so light in color here, is there any vibrant and rich colors?"

Serenity put a finger to her lips in thought and the movement distracted Endymion, except she had somewhat large lips.

Endymion shook his head and tore his gaze away and tried to picture a blond girl in a white dress that was still back at the palace. He got the blond hair, but the face was a mix between the two and the eyes were brown and blue.

"Our people tend to be the most vibrant things on the moon. However, there is _the _forest."

"_The_ forest?" He was curious, it seemed like everything different was somehow magical, he could only wait for this forest.

"Yah, here, I'll show you, it's just outside of town." They left the town, Serenity's hand on his arm, leading him out and they walked a little ways before he noticed them approaching tall dark brown trees. The outside looked normal and once they stepped foot into the forest, Endymion was strangely disappointed at the same time amazed.

It was gorgeous, but it didn't look any different than the trees back home in the fall. All the trees were orange and yellow and red. They weren't pastels like everything else here but they were burnt colored instead, at least they were strong ones.

"It's so pretty." Serenity sighed. "I like to come here when I'm feeling lonely."

"Which has been what, twice?" Endymion questioned.

Serenity laughed nervously. "I've been _here_ more than twice, silly!" Serenity twirled around but fell. She was too far away to catch and Endymion jogged over to help her up. "Thank you." She brushed off her clothes and looked at him shyly. "I used to come to this forest all the time. I didn't go into town until recently, there was no need to."

"You have a leaf in your hair." Serenity struggled to find it, but Endymion brushed her hands away. "Here, let me get it."

His hand pulled the leaf out of her hair and his hand stilled as he looked down into her eyes. They were rather close. Endymion couldn't help but lean forward and he swore Serenity was tilting her head upwards and her eyes lidded, but at the last moment she turned her head and he stopped.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away and wandered deeper into the clearing.

Endymion had no choice but to follow her. It was an awkward silence that followed. But Serenity decided to be the bigger person and broke the silence as she said brightly. "So what do you think of the forest?"

"It's very nice." He wasn't lying; he had just been surprised originally.

The sun was setting low beyond the tree line and Serenity bit her lip. "We should head back."

"Usagi." He called and she turned towards him. "I'm sorry, it was inappropriate for me to do that." He made a gesture, which was supposed to be towards the past, which was also the location where she had fallen; her body's indentation still remained in the leaves.

Serenity blushed and she ducked her head to hide it, not in submission, but he took it that way. "Hey." He used the back of his hand to lift up her chin. "Never look down, you are as great, if not, better than even royalty."

Serenity smiled at him. "I'm ok." She assured him and he nodded before backing away. "I really do think we should head back, my boss said I needed to be back tonight, regardless of what Serenity said."

"All right, don't want to get you in trouble now do we?"

Serenity shook her head. After they got to town, they got their stuff and Endymion was loading it into the packs as Serenity checked out.

Serenity came back and put her foot into a foothold before attempting to swing herself over, but her foot slipped and she shrieked as she fell off of the horse.

XIV

EAN: Oooh, I'm evil, aren't I?


	15. XV

XV 

The hard impact she was expecting never happened. Instead she landed into warm arms and as she caught her breath she looked up into Endymion's concerned gaze. He was always saving her, and if not, helping her out of embarrassing situations. Every time she ended up in contact with him, it had been a mistake; the rest of the clumsiness had been intentional.

She threw all her caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. He thought she had wanted down so was letting her go, putting her feet on the ground, but once he realized what was really going on, he wrapped his arms around her waist and took over the kiss.

He was absolutely floored by the emotion she stirred in him from just this kiss. He didn't want to let her go, and she didn't either. They stayed like that for a little while until a cold wind blew through and shook Serenity in surprise. She pulled away and rocked back to her heels, only her toes had been touching before.

Endymion waited until she was stable before offering his help onto the horse. She took it gladly and he boosted her up onto the horse. She adjusted her skirts and Endymion snagged her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently before letting her go and lifting himself up onto his horse.

They rode in compatible silence for a while and when they got closer to the palace, they started talking again; steering clear of the kisses, but it was a friendly conversation.

Endymion slid off his horse when they got in to the stables he helped her off of hers, she could have protested, but didn't feel like it. As he helped her off, she brushed up against him and he smoothed one hand across her cheek.

Her blue and brown eyes fluttered up to him and he smiled down at her. She wasn't much shorter than he was, and taller than the princess, but he wasn't uncomfortable with her height. He was leaning down when the stable hand let out a yell that sounded faintly of 'Sirius!'

Usagi groaned and turned her head, thinking he was only nipping at the boy, but instead Sirius came roaring out and pounding towards Goddess. Goddess seeing the male horse reared up and jumped away, into Sativa. Endymion jumped and pulled Usagi away from the center of the horses.

"Usagi!" The boy shouted as he came around after the wild beast.

Usagi groaned. "Endymion, go and get Serenity!" She crossed her fingers, hoping Mina wouldn't be easy to find.

"Right!" He grabbed her hand to drag her with him, out of danger but she pulled free and pushed him.

"Go!" She urged. "I'll be fine, it'll be better if both of us are here to help calm Sirius, he at least knows us, go find Serenity!"

He ran a hand down her arm before he ran off to find the Moon Princess, not knowing she was right in front of him.

Serenity quickly changed back to her normal form. "Go point guard to make sure to warn me when he comes back!"

The boy rushed to the edge and Serenity turned back to sooth Sirius. "Come on baby. She was only gone for one day." Sirius turned towards her because she was between him and Goddess, but she stood her ground. "Sativa, back in your stall." Serenity commanded and the giant female horse disappeared into the stables. Sirius tried going around Serenity and Serenity moved to cut him off. "She doesn't want you right now baby." She clicked her tongue and the horse stopped charging and walked towards her, still determined to get around and get at Goddess. "Beauty." Serenity began as she rubbed his snout. "There ya go. I have a nice juicy apple for you. Do you want it?"

Sirius snorted and nudged her hand for an answer. Serenity took out the red apple and fed it to Sirius. "Good boy. Goddess." She called and the dark beauty perked up. "Go back inside." She trotted off and Sirius turned towards Goddess, but Serenity slid in front. "Sirius, you will be with her eventually, but you have to win her over, but she'll warm up to you."

Sirius was calming down when the stable hand shouted. "Usagi!"

Serenity morphed back into Usagi as Endymion and Mina came around the corner. Sirius was riled by the action and reared up, slamming back down before Serenity could say a word to stop him, he was finally learning to trust other forms of her, but it helped when she spoke. His front hooves smashed down onto her chest.

"Usagi!" Mina called as she and Endymion ran forward and Endymion reined the wild white stallion and physically forced him back into the horse's stall as Mina attended to Serenity.

"Can't you just heal her?" He asked, coming back as the boy locked Sirius up.

"No." Mina admitted, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "Not only do we wished things to heal naturally, but I cannot heal."

Serenity opened her eyes pass the pain and grabbed Mina's wrist. "She can't heal because she hasn't mastered the Silver Crystal yet."

Mina shook her head at Serenity but didn't comment.

"All right. Let's get her inside." Endymion slid his arms underneath Serenity and lifted her as gently as he could. "In the mean time, you can tell me what the hell Sirius was doing out of his stall!" He yelled at the boy.

Serenity moaned at the movement and curved in towards Endymion, she wished he wouldn't yell at Huey, but she didn't have the strength to argue with him.

"We were working him in the back, he heard Goddess and we couldn't get to him fast enough. We weren't expecting you to come back at this time."

"Please Endymion, we cannot yell at him." Mina pleaded. "It wasn't his fault."

"All right." Endymion sighed. "How are you doing Usagi?"

"Ok." Was the small squeak, all she really wanted to do was let go of her image, but she didn't, she couldn't, it was now more than just the simple bet she had with Mina. It was a lot more.

They carried her to a room near Haruka's and deposited her on the bed. Queen Selene arrived a few minutes later with a healer in tow. "I thought it was your policy to allow the victim to heal on their own unless it is life threatening."

"It is, but broken bones are easily mended, besides, we have to look to see what is exactly wrong with her, so it doesn't become life threatening." Selene replied, brushing back multicolored bangs of her 'maid'.

"Oh." Endymion watched as the healer and queen attended to the maid, and he turned to Mina. "Do all servants get this well of treatment?"

"Yes." Mina hadn't seen servants get into this much of trouble as her dear, curious princess.

Endymion looked upon Mina for a moment longer before turning back to the maid. "How is Usagi?" He asked when Selene moved away from Serenity and the girl slept peacefully.

"She's fine, she'll be a little weaker than normal, but her bones are mended so they won't break again as easy as if they'd been broken once." Selene looked up as Haruka walked in, concern etched on her face. "Ah, Haruka, do you mind spending the night and watching over… Usagi?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"You're going to have him watch over a female in your court?" Endymion knew these planets and satellite didn't look down upon sexual relations as much as his did, but, he thought there was some modicum and he was a little jealous she'd entrust the care of the favorite maid in _Haurka's_ hands.

"Ah Endymion, I just realized, you haven't been introduced to Haruka. My daughter's senshi from the planet of Uranus."

"A senshi?" That gave Endymion pause and he looked over the 'man' he thought was Haruka and realized there were some tell-tale signs that 'he' was a 'she'. "I'm sorry, it's a pleasure to finally know who you are. But why were you hanging out with a maid?"

"Why were you?" Haruka countered.

"Now, now." Selene cut in. "It is time for dinner, I'm sure you're hungry Endymion after that long journey, Usagi will be fine, lets go eat, hmm… _honey_?" Selene turned to Mina and she perked up and nodded and followed them out of the room. "She must sleep." Selene took hold of Endymion's arm and forced him out of the room, a small smile gracing her lips.

Serenity woke a few minutes later to realize that nobody was in the room with her. She let her morph go and crept to the edge of the bed and slid out of it. It wasn't Mina's room, so she opened the door and peaked out, before making her way down the hall to the room that she'd been inhabiting for the last few days and then sagged onto bed and passed out. That was where Haruka knew to find her after checking in the other room to find it abandoned.

Haruka sat next to her bed throughout the night.


	16. XVI

XVI

I know, I know, that last chapter was short, but a lot happened in it, ne?

XVI

The next day, 'Usagi' returned to her 'duties' and on the way to joining by Mina's side, she stopped by the altar, and the sight shocked her to the core. The day after she discovered the single rose, the altar had increased in roses after Endymion touched it. There had been more roses than any single other flower, other than the Lilly, but now, now the whole thing was equally filled with Lilies and roses intertwining. The other flowers were there, but now they were more in the background than ever, the orange ones especially seemed less vibrant.

Serenity touched her lips and then the stems of the two non-pastel flowers; they seemed to merge as one. She smiled and hummed and was still humming as she entered the ballroom, the decorations were almost complete, they'd be having this party the day after tomorrow, the dreaded prince was to arrive that morning. Endymion smiled at her from across the hall when she entered, but he was talking to Mina.

They seemed to be arguing about something, the words 'letter' reached Serenity's ear and she accidentally dropped a plate, it shattered but she cringed even though she knew it was coming. Xoe was there in an instant to help her clean up, and Endymion and Mina, who lagged behind, were soon there as well. Endymion forced Serenity to stand. "I don't think it's a good thing for you to work after that accident yesterday." He looked at Xoe. "Make sure she doesn't do any of the lifting, or anything too taxing ok?"

Xoe nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it my prince, we were trying to stop her from working at all today." Endymion nodded his satisfaction and after a longer squeeze on her elbow than platonically, he and Mina went off to stroll the gardens.

Serenity turned to Xoe. "Wouldn't dream of it huh?"

Xoe shrugged. "I was told by the Queen, the senshi, and now the Prince, not to let you do anything strenuous."

Serenity rolled her eyes and went back to her room, to sleep some more, her energy levels were mighty spent recently.

Mina wondered in later that afternoon and woke her from her sleep. "Where's Endymion?" Serenity asked her cousin.

"To finish some chess game he'd had with Ami, apparently they play through the makeshift monitor Ami installed while she was on earth." Mina shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby." Serenity smiled. "What were the two of you fighting about earlier?"

"Oh, that letter, we finally resolved the conflict." Mina laid down on the king size bed next to Serenity. "I should tell you, I see myself falling for this guy Sere, I like him a lot, despite the fact that he's a prince, and very complicated and really reserved and military focused. He's handsome, strong, smart and a great kisser."

Serenity rotated so she wasn't facing Mina as she decided what to do. "All right." Serenity finally said. "You can have him, but you can't tell him for a while yet, you have to still have that party you were planning, I don't want to deal with any suitors right now."

Her cousin never liked anybody, actually liked them, she couldn't take away from Mina this chance at happiness, besides the two of them got along well, she'd seen it personally. Besides, why would Endymion be interested in her? He'd only been wasting time and hoping he could fool around with a maid on the sidelines while courting the 'princess' of the moon.

"I'm not going to interfere to try and drive him away anymore." Serenity told Mina and sat up. "You better get to your lessons, or else Luna will be upset."

"Actually, your mother wanted me to handle the crowds today." Mina slid off the bed and waited for Serenity to rise as well. "What are you going to do?"

"Check with the girls. I would like to know what happened with the senshi from the other galaxy, as well what the burp was on the monitor that disappeared near Pluto was."

Mina nodded and headed off to her lessons with Luna while Serenity went to find the other two senshi that weren't engaged in something else. Haruka was bound to be off racing Sativa against Chuck and Huey or sparing with the whole fleet of their male guards.

She'd go and watch, but first, she wanted to find Lita and Rei. She found them in the control room watching the monitors; she kind of missed being a princess and being told everything instantly. "Oh Serenity!" Lita said, noticing her princess and friend. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine."

"Is there something we could help you with or would you just like to hang out for a while?" Rei asked.

"Both actually." That evening Serenity learned that the other senshi had told them that there was a force going through, taking over the weaker planets and turning the warriors into what they called 'youma', Serenity took it to mean monsters. With the combination of the warriors turned youma, they'd been becoming stronger, and were heading their way. None of their planets were weak, but the force didn't care. There was a union between these nine planets and moon, and could defeat the enemy but it had its eyes on the silver crystal to take over the rest of the galaxy.

After that the three of them played cards.

Serenity eventually broke away and headed to find Haruka. It was a little strange seeing the outer senshi by herself but she liked it, the two of them always got along smashingly.

Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a warm chest. Serenity looked up in surprise at Endymion. "Hey Usagi." He brushed back a strand of hair. "How are you?"

"I'm all right." She responded.

"Your bones not broke?" His tenderness almost undid her and she shook her head. "That's good." He turned her around and looked down into her dual colored eyes. "Where have you been all day? I checked on you in that room you were brought to, but it was cleaned up, I guess you're back to your old one now, aren't you?"

"Yes." Serenity responded, turning her head away from his intense gaze. "I have to go, Endymion-sama." She tried to tear herself out of his arms, but he held her still.

"Hold on." He hugged her. "Take care, I couldn't bare it if you hurt yourself some more."

"I'll be fine." She told him and this time he let her go, and watched as she left.

Why would he be interested in her, a maid? Besides, she'd heard him say that he liked the princess to his parents, why would he lie to such a sweet couple? Serenity sniffed and rubbed her nose and then shook herself to snap out of it. She headed to the courtyard, but the horses weren't out. She made a pass into the stable, confident nobody could see her in the dark of the night. If they had, they would have stopped her.

She stopped in front of Sirius. "Hey baby." She called softly. The white head shining silver in the moonlight, nudged against her shoulder, almost pushing her back. He snorted, and rubbed his head back and forth.

Serenity felt the tears well up in her eyes; Sirius was a good boy, just misunderstood. "It's all right baby." She rubbed his snout; she opened the gate's door and slid inside, letting go of her transformation. "I don't blame you." She told him and he laid down on the hay and looked at her. She knelt down next to him and he moved his head so she was pushed against him and leaning against his flank. They both fell asleep with her petting him, it was a trust bonding between them, and Serenity realized that Sirius was beginning to trust her implicitly.

Allowing her to sleep in the same stall was an amazing step, plus she wasn't angry, so he accepted her. A few hours later, Huey stumbled upon them when he was giving the horses their nighttime snack and brought a blanket in, careful not to stir Sirius too much. He placed the blanket over Serenity and shook his head when he caught sight of the gold locks against the silver mane. If anybody had walked in besides him, she would have been in deep trouble, either because she wasn't supposed to be there or if it was Endymion, he would have been floored by her sleeping beauty he would have instantly fallen in love and forgotten everybody else.

Huey left them and went back to his stall to sleep in. He had quarters in the palace, but he preferred to stay out here with the horses incase anything happened and he was needed instantly.

Serenity woke the next morning before dawn and stretched, encountering the warm beast behind her. She smiled and pet Sirius before folding up the blanket only Huey could have placed over her and set it aside before heading back to the palace, but she noticed Endymion heading her way and she did the first thing she could think of and transformed into the white rabbit. Endymion hadn't noticed her before but the white rabbit stuck out like a sore thumb and he scooped her up. "Why do I keep finding you everywhere?" He scratched her behind the ears and brought her back to the stalls where the horses were waking.

Sirius was neighing at the barn door and then rested his giant head on the stall door and looked at the chocolate beauty across from him. Endymion saw the sad eyes, the longing within them, that deeply reflected his own. "I know exactly how you feel boy, wanting a female, but being pushed away by her and kept away by others." He held out his hand and Sirius didn't move. "We'll both get our females one of these days, they'll accept us eventually." He pet Sirius on the head but the horse whipped away and nipped at Endymion's hand but Endymion pulled away before the teeth could get him. But he didn't react; he just ignored the temperamental male and headed over to Sativa. "How's my golden girl?" She neighed and rubbed her snot against his arm. He pulled out an apple and fed her.

"I should head back. I just wanted to see how the lot of you was doing. I didn't get a chance to check on you yesterday, you were all out, except Sirius and Beauty."

"It's Goddess." Huey said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" Endymion asked.

"It's Goddess, not Beauty."

"I know, haven't you ever heard the story of Beauty and the Beast?" Serenity tilted her head as she looked up at him; she'd never heard that story before.

"Well there was this girl named Belle and she apparently had the most gorgeous head of the finest brown hair, like Goddess. She was trying to find her father after his horse returned without him, bleeding. She found him in the dungeon of a vain and selfish prince. However this prince had ticked off one too many people and a witch changed him into a beast, ugly and mean. So when she saw him, she was scared, but she wasn't afraid enough to give up her father so she traded places with him and eventually the beast let Beauty go. It was her love that transformed the beast back into prince, but he was no longer vain, selfish or mean, for he too was in love. So hence, Beauty." He pointed to Goddess. "And the Beast." He gestured to the beautiful but dangerous Sirius. "She's the only one that can tame him."

"That's a good analogy." A new voice said, and Endymion turned to see Haurka enter the stalls. Serenity sighed in the arms and buried deeper so she wouldn't be seen. It was a good thing that she'd left when she did otherwise she'd been in a lot of trouble, as it was, it was still strange if Haruka saw that she was in Endymion's arm this early in the morning, even as a rabbit, she'd get suspicious of what she was up to.

Haruka glanced at Endymion, not seeing the white rabbit. "Have you seen Usagi around? I checked her room and she wasn't there."

"Maybe she went back to her servant quarters." Endymion shrugged. "I was actually just leaving, if I see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her. Why are you looking for that particular servant anyways?"

"She's my friend." Haurka explained, but not too deeply.

"What is so special about this servant that everybody seems to protect and like above all of the other ones?"

"You've met her, isn't she special, just for being herself?"

"I guess you're right." Endymion agreed. "Now excuse me, I'm heading to go find Serenity."

"I doubt she's awake yet." Haruka mumbled.

"I have to go make a phone call anyways." He sidestepped the tall senshi and headed away, forgetting Tuski was still in his arms.

"He doesn't realize he's found her, does he, and he's holding her in his arms." Huey mused and Haruka's eyes sharpened on him.

"What?" She demanded. "He's got Serenity?"

"Well, Tuski at any rate. Didn't you notice?" Huey asked calmly and Haruka went running after Endymion. "Oh, leave them alone, it's not like he knows!" Haruka stopped running after that and took Huey's advice.

Serenity was understanding why Luna preferred to rest on her shoulder while they walked, being carried was jostling. She squirmed and slipped out of his arms and went running down the hall, she had no interesting in being with him in any form at all today. She headed out to the altar and plopped down below it, in the shade, looking up into the flowerbed though, the white and red flowers were looking a little wilted around the edges. She ignored the feeling of foreboding and left the altar. She didn't know what she wanted to do today and it was kind of fun skirling under people's feet without being noticed at all. She got to see a part of life that she'd never seen before. She headed to the kitchen and watched them work. However one cook blew her cover as she screamed rat and then realized it was way too big to be a rat and that there were no rats on the moon. She was originally from Mars, where they had mice for the ravens to feed off of.

Serenity stretched her form out and it was Serenity looking at all of them before her image was replaced by Usagi's. "Shall any of you teach me how to cook? I'll pay you extra…" She looked around, but nobody was looking at her, there was a certain rumor going on that Serenity was a disaster waiting to happen, especially as Usagi, her grace seemed to fail her, maybe it was because she wasn't used to the extra long limbs. "Oh come on, how am I suppose to learn if nobody will teach me?"

"You have cracked ribs, your highness." One of the braver servants said, they were all on friendly terms with Serenity, but she was still the princess. "You aren't supposed to do anything strenuous and cooking is strenuous. Besides, why would your highness wish to learn to cook, that is what we are for."

"All right." She turned and went away. She'd just have to find something else to do. The sun was just breaking out over the horizon when she went back to 'her' room and messed the bed up a little to look like she slept in it. In fact, it did look rather comfortable. She laid down in it and almost instantly fell asleep. She woke a few hours later and got out of bed.

She headed to the library and pulled out a novel she hadn't read yet, in fact she didn't have much free time usually to read books, so there weren't many she read in the library. She sat down by the window and passed away the morning with the enchanting story of Tiress, a fabled moon warrior from the beginning who kept defense of the planet from any intruders before the first peace was settled.

It was a fable because there was no moon warrior, if there had been, it would have been passed on through the generations like the senshi had been passed on through their planets and it would have been head guard to the princess who housed the silver crystal.

The Princess of the Moon and senshi of the moon could never be the same person. First of all, the warrior, if real, had been from a different line of people than the first queen. Second, the powers would conflict, causing mass disruption where either the moon princess senshi was incredibly powerful, more so than any other one before or after and her trials would never end, because there could be no such thing as complete peace, or, and most likely, the use of either magic would have torn her apart and destroyed her.

Either situation was not a good one if ever there was a princess who connected with the line of senshi. That's why they were always woman senshi, so they wouldn't marry and have a child who wouldn't see past first breath. At least that's what Serenity had been taught, although a different line of senshi wouldn't have been as bad, it wasn't warring moon energies.

Still with nothing to do, she found another novel, this time it was a story about a woman who was turned into stone after she deceived a girl into making a long trek across the planet on foot looking for the serpent that killed her family, only to arrive back and see the same woman devour another family. The girl found a mirror underneath sheets and turned it on the woman, who turned into stone before she could rob another young girl's life. The two became friends and lived happily ever after.

Serenity wasn't sure how that stone turning thing happened, but it was an interesting read nonetheless. The sun was past noon when she went to find food, she snagged a plate from a servant as he walked by, his cotton candy blue hair color flared with red tips but it settled back down once he realized who it was. "Will you be eating with us in the servant's quarters?"

"Sure." She agreed and headed there. In there the servants were talking about the latest gossip and they didn't even seem bothered by her presence, growing used to her around them and forgetting she was the princess, and not one of them. Acceptance was a nice feeling. She joined in on the conversation and later, when a few of them had time off, they invited her to play darts with them. She failed miserably at it, but had fun anyways.

They invited her to come play with her any time she wanted, and with practice, she'd get better. Serenity accepted and found Mina and Endymion talking. She didn't know what they were talking about but she watched them for a while. Mina was flirting like she usually did, and Endymion was flirting back, but he seemed to lack the tenderness in which he showed when he inquired about her health. Maybe Serenity was just being biased, but she couldn't watch it when Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and rose to her tiptoes and closed the gap.

Serenity whipped around and ran from the scene, she didn't want to be a part of that. She slipped on a patch of marble and went sliding, her slipper feet offering no grip in which to regain her balance. A pair of strong, yet delicate hands grasped her forearms and pulled her to a halt. "Serenity Grace!"

Such an ironic middle name, she thought bitterly, not realizing, that in this form she was still more graceful than a dimensional future that was possible, and the bitterness she felt towards her own Grace as Serenity, would be multiplied by thousands, if only she knew. She didn't think she'd ever be as graceful as her mother or her senshi, they moved as if they don't. They kind of just float from spot to spot.

She looked up into the face of her mother. "Yes Queen Selene?" She bowed her head, she knew Endymion wasn't there to see, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to her mother like a daughter.

"Come with me." She guided her daughter down the hall to her personal chambers, away from every one else's. Serenity's could have been down the hallway, away from everyone else as well, but she picked it to be with everyone else for that reason. "Haven't I told you countless times, no running in the hallways? It could be a disaster for you and everyone else."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, I thought you would be used to it by now, and learn how to use the slipperiness to your complete advantage and not flaying around everywhere." She teased.

Serenity smiled before a laugh finally came out. "I concur. However, I hadn't been thinking, just running."

"I don't know why, you have no where to go to in a hurry. I'm actually glad you switched with Mina, it's teaching her responsibility and giving you a vacation you'll never get again. It's good to be well rested for the following years."

"Why thank you for that little tidbit of information mother." Serenity drawled sarcastically.

"You're welcome oh daughter of mine." Selene gibed. "I thought I'd just be forthright with you."

"Well I know, I'll see you mother." Serenity hugged the queen after looking around to see that nobody was watching and then disappeared through a door. She and Haruka were going to do something.

Endymion returned Mina's kiss, originally it felt as though someone was watching them, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was Usagi. However the feeling went away and he enjoyed the kiss.

Xoe accidentally dropped a plate and Endymion turned his head to look at her. "Are you all right?" He asked the maid, this one was a strange one as well, and she was always around Usagi and helping her out. He was grateful recently because she was hurt, but before it was a little weird, was there a hierarchy where it went royalty, senshi, help manager, section manager, Usagi, Xoe and then other maids?

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Xoe replied with a smile. Endymion tilted his head; something seemed off with her today.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He turned to Mina. "Maybe you should let her have the day off, I haven't seen two servants work so hard as Usagi and Xoe."

"Ok." Mina shrugged. "Xoe, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you your highness." She curtsied and then left the room.

"Why did you ask to give her time off?" Mina asked, wrapping her arms around his torso, and laying her head on his chest.

"She seems like she is getting a little frazzled." He noticed other servants were cleaning up the broken plate. "Has she broken a plate before?"

Mina shrugged and he could feel it as he wrapped his arms around her to rest them. "I don't know, but there's always a first time, nobody's perfect."

"Isn't that the truth." Endymion sighed and looked around, the dinning room was looking gorgeous and it had been opened up to allow access to the sheer amount of people who would be attending, they even could spill out into the ballroom and eat while watching the dancers. The foyer was off to the side but had great doors that opened out into the public to allow them in.

It was perfect and yet it didn't seem in keeping with the personality that Mina exuded to him. It strangely seemed like a mix of Selene, Mina and Serenity.

"Can we go somewhere?" He asked resting his chin on Mina's head, she was a bit taller than what seemed comfortable, but it was fine.

"Where would you like to go?" Mina lifted her head and his chin fell off as she looked at him.

"I don't know, somewhere we haven't been before." Endymion decided.

"You've been to the fountain, the altar, which you shouldn't have been at, the two cities, where else could I take you?" Mina mused for a moment before a sly smile came to her lips. "Have you been to the catacombs yet?"

"I thought you only went down there when you buried a body."

"We don't bury the body anymore, it's a jar of ashes now." Mina took his arm in hers. "Come on, I'll show you it, it's not as creepy as it sounds."

She took him down there and true to her word, it wasn't as strange as he imagined. The lighting probably helped, it looked like a well-lit cavern or cave back home, but without the feeling of being wet or too cold. It was a lot of fun exploring the underbelly of the moon, someplace with the most history on this satellite.

Mina brought him to a flat area of the catacombs and pushed him against the wall. She ran her hands down his chest and loosened his shirt so she could rub her hands against his bare chest. She had no one watching her down here and nobody ever came down to see it, they saw enough during funeral processions.

She jumped up and he caught her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, his hand slid up her bare thigh once it became available because of her position. She practically threw herself at him and he wasn't complaining. His top came completely off and his pants were halfway down his legs and the top of her dress was around her waist. She was working on his white shorts when an image of a multicolored head and a blue and brown eye flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and forced the image out of his mind and opened them to concentrate on the beautiful princess in front of him.

"Are you sure?" He asked when she got off of him and let the dress fall to the floor.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mina asked confused.

"Because you are the princess of the moon and you've pushed away all of the suitors so far. Why am I any different?"

Mina bit her lip. "Look, I've pushed away all the suitors, but I've have boyfriends before."

He looked down upon her, completely naked except for her bloomers. "You've done this before?"

"Well not this exactly, other places, not down here." She admitted. She was loosing his willingness to do this, so she had to do something to convince him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while one hand ran down to stroke him.

He responded as she expected and she discarded his white shorts and her bloomers. He laid her down upon all their clothes and was poised to complete it when they heard voices. Both scrambled into their clothes and Mina was zipping up her dress and Endymion was fixing his shirt when the people came into view.

It was a man Mina thought looked familiar but couldn't quite place where he belonged. "Aye, princess, prince." The man said as he gazed upon the two of them. Their hair was mused and he nodded. Then the other man came into view, he was a dark man with a scar on the edge of his jaw, he would have looked distinguishable if it wasn't for the fact that he had hard eyes.

"Jadeite." Endymion frowned looking at the first man. "How did you get down here?"

"Estigo wanted me to check something out before the rest of the generals got here." Jadeite turned his dark blue eyes towards Mina lazily, and she couldn't feel any warmth from them. Rei was in love with this man?

"When did you get here?" Endymion demanded. "You weren't due until tomorrow when the rest of the generals came."

"Selene and the senshi would have been aware of your arrival, how did you get past our sensors?" Mina continued the line of questioning.

"Woah, Rei knows I'm here." Jadeite held up his hands and the two royalties relaxed, it would make sense for Rei to promote a secret rendezvous between the two of them, especially because they had been held apart for so long. Jadeite allowed a smile and Mina saw a hint of what Rei talked about.

Endymion stood down there talking to his general and the dark man for awhile and Mina left, that had been close, they'd almost been caught doing the deed, but now that Mina thought about it, it probably wasn't the best for her to slander Serenity's name like that, but she liked Endymion and wanted him to propose, and he didn't seem to be getting any closer to it.

She'd have to up her game, especially if she didn't get to use her body as the major draw from him.

That night Endymion was wondering around the gardens, wondering where his head was when he almost slept with the princess. He liked her, sure he did, but she was the princess and one wrong move would cause interplanetary direst. And one right move could save his mother.

He found Tuski sitting outside the stalls for the horses. She hadn't gone in and he didn't blame her, horses were intimidating creatures to humans, and being as small as a rabbit would be terrifying. But why was the white bunny sitting there all alone?

"Can't sleep?" He asked the rabbit, and its gold eyes looked up at him lazily. "I know the feeling." He picked it up and carried it on the walk with him. "Do you ever have questions that can't be answered, uncertainties? Do you ever feel like you're doing the right thing but it feels so wrong?" He pet the rabbit. "I do, I'm not sure what to do. I like this really great girl and yet I feel that she's unattainable. Why would she like me anyways? I'm just a prince of the planet Earth, what have I got that none of the other princes have? The others have more than I do, they have more to offer, why would she ever choose me?"

Endymion carried her back to his room, where he set her down at his door and allowed her to chose whether she wanted to come into the room or not, she chose, despite herself, to go in. He closed the door and stripped down to only his white shorts and slid into bed. He lay wide-awake until he felt a small warm presence on his chest. With one hand scratching her ears, he fell asleep, the sheet around his waist.

That night both slept the best they had ever slept before, if not better. Tuski lying on his chest, she slept a peaceful protective sleep. Endymion with the presence weighing down his chest never felt more comfortable or secure. They both dreamed of a happily ever after.

The next day was the last minute details to the party before all the guests arrived. The prince who was arriving early had a slight delay but soon landed on their planet. "A pleasure Prince Demando." Queen Selene greeted. "My daughter would have loved to have joined us, but at the moment she is seeing to other needs. You will meet her before the party, as per your request."

"My apologizes for being late your highness, I was caught in a disturbance outside the outer realm of your solar system."

"We have been dealing with a little problem in the system, it seems to have been acting up recently, I assure you, your journey away from here shall be uneventful."

"I should hope it wouldn't be for awhile because I do come seeking your daughter's hand in matrimony." Serenity about gagged when she heard the smooth words of this prince. He sounded just like every other pompous prince she'd met in her years of holding them at bay.

Endymion's generals arrived not too much later, Jadeite was looking a little queasy and Endymion pulled him aside. "What is the matter?" He demanded. "You were here yesterday, too much traveling in one day?"

Jadeite gave Endymion a queer look but Endymion was unsure what the look was about. In fact neither had time to question it, as Jadeite fell, passed out at Endymion's feet. Rei shrieked and pulled him to her. Several of the guards came in and helped her move him to a room and a healer came in to check on him.

"He shall be fine dear." The healer told Rei and she relaxed.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Endymion questioned the elderly man, this was one of the only people he'd seen look a day over thirty.

"If I shall talk to you sir, alone." They didn't get the chance as Mina came waltzing in.

"Oh Rei dear, I heard what happened to Jadeite, is he all right?" She questioned her friend and guard.

"Yes." Rei said, tears still in her eyes, she couldn't understand what had caused her love to faint like that, he usually had a strong stomach, he dealt with her after all.

"Is Mina going to be joining us anytime soon?" Endymion asked the princess.

"Mina?" Mina asked wide-eyed. "Oh, with Artemis, no she has decided to stay on with the outer planet's moon until they work out an agreement. The other senshi will be joining us soon, as will Artemis."

Serenity haunted the doorway, looking in, thankful nobody saw her; she wanted everybody out of the room save Rei and Jadeite. Those in it weren't always the closest of friends and Rei needed her, not Mina to offer her comfort, but Mina had to be in there, she was the 'princess' and they were supposed to be great friends.

"Excuse me your highness." A voice said behind her and she jumped to face the guard, but after glancing at her, he straightened and looked dead on at Mina, Serenity sighed in relief and backed into the shadows. The people in the room looked at the guard, all caught by that title, but only three in the room were royalty at all. The other two were either unconscious or didn't pay attention because he was not royalty in any fashion.

"I was sent to get you, it is five hours before the party and your mother and Prince Demando would like to speak with you for a few moments."

Mina bowed her head. "Of course. I'll be right with you." She turned towards the people in the room. "Excuse my sudden departure, I must attend to this meeting. Hope your general gets well." She said and both Rei and Endymion said thank you but she was giving Endymion a look only the two of them understood.

He had disrupted them yesterday and now he was unconscious, but it wasn't any fault of hers and she wouldn't mind finishing what they had started.

Endymion chastened himself for going as far as he had with the princess. She had been a willing body throwing herself at him and he had almost never refused a warm female counterpart in his bed before, they hadn't really meant much to him, just shared his bed once before he got bored and moved onto the next one. Although women in his court refrained from throwing themselves at him because they were taught not to do such things and guards usually caught them before Endymion knew they were there.

It wasn't going as he had planned. He had thought he would have to work hard to woo her and get her to like him. There had been attraction right off the bat, but she was so unlike any of the stories he had heard from the other suitors, the stories he'd heard about the absentee Venus seemed more along the lines that this female exhibited.

Endymion shook his head. "Rei, will you be alright alone in here with Jadeite? I have to attend to some matters with my other generals."

"Of course." Rei picked up her head from her love's chest and gave him a watery smile. She almost undid him; he hated seeing any strong woman cry.

He backed out slowly and once he was in the hall and out of sight he shot off, trying to get away from the sight and feelings she stirred in him with her tears.

Serenity slid in once Endymion was completely gone. "How are you doing Rei?" She asked, sitting next to her friend and rubbing her back.

Rei threw herself into her friend's arms. "I don't know what happened to him."

"Well, the healer will be back shortly, perhaps you could ask him, he was going to tell Endymion before Mina came in." Serenity paused. "In fact I don't recall the healer leaving, is there another door in this room?" She asked looking around and there was no sign of him. "Strange." She frowned but concentrated on her friend. "Should I have a look at him?"

Rei nodded against her shoulder and moved away. Serenity ran a hand over Jadeite's head and frowned. She had been taught and schooled in how to do it, and told that she would have no problem controlling it once her powers came into her hands.

"Not working?" Rei asked on a catch. "Oh Serenity!" She moaned. "You will never get your powers will you?"

"I don't know what's wrong, I can transform myself, but I still don't have the powers of healing that comes with the recognition of self. I still have to find myself?" She was confused. "I've never felt more individual and sure of myself or confident until this feat. What more do I need? It can't be the fact that I'm only complete if I had a man in my life. Mother doesn't and she controls the power beautifully." Serenity didn't need anybody else in particular to be complete, she just needed people, her friends and family was what made her happy.

"I don't know Serenity, but it's ok, the healer said he'd be fine. I know how much all of us hate that rule, let healing happen naturally unless it's life or death." Rei shook her head and her personality was bouncing back in and she was returning to normal. "Now Usagi." She wagged her finger. "Can I have time alone with Jadeite?"

"Of course." Serenity smiled before leaving the room. She closed the door and ran into Estigo, not really seeing him clearly in the dark. "Excuse me." She said and backed away with a smile. "I didn't see you behind me."

"No problem maiden." His response was curt and the look he gave in return was dark and disturbing, and Serenity went around him, must be from one of the arriving parties, she decided and moved on.

XVI

Not original's author note, but added after the fact:

EAN:

You know, I'm a little saddened and disappointed in one of the reviews I got for XV, what more do you want for me? They kissed in the last chapter! I think that's an amazing development for Serenity considering she didn't like him up until XII or maybe it was even later than that...I don't remember. Did you all miss that? Besides, Serenity's kind of really innocent, especially compared to her cousin. I try not to rush relationships and let them develop at their own pace as the muses command me to. I also try for a bit of sublty, Serenity's already talking to Endymion much too much about political and histories of the moon, there needs to be a fine line, I didn't want to have her spill that she's a "higher" servant in direct words. Another senshi could say so, but why does it matter? A second thing regarding that- Endymion suspects it, I'm not sure which chapter it is but he questions the validy of her being a low servant. The line goes something like this: "he wasn't sure if there was a hierarchy with Servants, royalty, the boss, serenity, xoe, and then the rest..." (that's definately not a direct quote, it was better when I wrote it the first time. it's in regards to the altar and her telling him he shouldn't be around it.) As for it being repetitive, it might be, it's different situations and different things come out from it and what do you except from me? An entire story taking place on the palace grounds with no 'events' to attend? Especially outside of the palace? Real life isn't like that, even for a princess or prince. They have duties to attend to especially seeing their people to ensure peace and harmony and make sure things are going the way they are supposed to. Also a part of the repetitiveness is to show you very specific things going on with it, certain objects and things are very important later on in the story.

I know a ton of you will probably be mad at this AN, but I just wanted to clear the air up once and for all. I hadn't meant any of this as negative, or to sound mean or rude, sometimes when I write things in my voice it turns out like that, so if any of you are upset, I'm sorry about that. Besides, I'm going to break protocol here, and develge some secret information about my story... while I appreciate all these ideas you've been trying to pass onto me, I have just finished the story (on 11/23/07). I'm not telling you how many chapters it is, or what will happen or when I'm going to update next. It will come out in its own time. Except for a few more glances over it, it is completed as is and won't change for anything. (As I wrote this note, I realized I forgot something I needed to add and I still need to delete and change another part towards the end.) Soon I will be going over the entire story and fix small things like word placement and typos that I didn't catch with Spell check, then I will be reloading chapters slowly. I have already done so with the first couple in this story by adding spaces between chapters... That too will probably change again so it'll be better.

Thank you all for your reviews, I'm not against them, I love them, I just want to reiterate that this AN was only to clear up the misconceptions. As always, please review.


	17. XVII

XVII

I know, ok, that was an odd place to end the last chapter, but it was getting rather long and I didn't want to deal with a lot of perspectives in that chapter about the upcoming events. You will all be very confused, I almost guarantee it. It is a silver Millenium fic, but what is Demando doing here, you ask? Well, that is all part of my lovely plan. I'm almost to the point where I am wrapping up all the loose ends that have been dangling in front of you all along, have you caught onto them yet? It'd be nice if you'd hold them for me so I can weave them in. J/k, I was attempting a new type of authors note, but it didn't work to well, ne? On to the story. I'm hungry, maybe I'll go get some food now instead…

XVII

Mina met with the prince from the other galaxy as per request and didn't like him off the cuff. He was obnoxious and arrogant, one of the worse types of princes she'd ever met and the ones she usually steered clear of. He was also calculating and cynical and whenever his eyes were on her, she felt a shiver go up her spine, but Selene liked him well enough as he turned on the charm for her sake.

Selene left the two of them alone after she laughed at one of his jokes and told them she had some Queen duties to do. Nobody was quite sure what that meant or what Selene did all day but she was always tired at the end of it.

Demando put an arm around Mina's waist. "How is it that I've never responded to an invitation from such a lovely princess such as yourself?"

He thought she was vain and simple, she'd act like it, for her sake and Serenity's. The sooner she got rid of him the better, she was just now understanding the reason Serenity went through such lengths to dissuade suitors from chasing her. Serenity hadn't understood however in her attempts to rid herself of all of them, she was missing the good ones like Endymion.

Mina thought about that for a moment and ducked when Demando tried to kiss her. "Hehe." She laughed. "I don't think so prince, it isn't common practice for me to move that fast."

"You could make an exception with me, no?" He asked with a slight pout. "For we will be getting married, your mother loves me."

"Really?" She asked, pretending to be especially blond at this moment. "I didn't know that, then by all means, we must kiss for mother tells that to all the men."

She turned her head when he came in to kiss her and he kissed her jaw. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Oops." She rolled her blue eyes. "That's what a kiss is here, the lips don't touch, it's unsanitary and we have babies by holding hands over a flame." She smiled cheekily at him and struggled out of his grasp. "I have to go now, there's some party decors that I have to go fix."

"I'll see you at the party." He told her, his icy blue eyes cutting into her.

"Unfortunately." She agreed when she was out of hearing range and felt sick that he'd even touch her. Serenity was staying far away from that man, no matter what happened tonight.

Selene came back. "Ah, I just heard from Endymion that he was hoping to ask for you hand in marriage tonight at the ball." Selene's eyes were delighted; at least one of her 'daughters' was getting married.

Mina smiled, contended. Selene would be making the announcement at the end of the night and all both of them had to do was confirm it and say that they loved the other one.

Mina and her aunt separated and Mina was heading to Serenity's room to be fitted for the gown, have her makeup done and her hair done as well as any other last details that it would take to get ready in the next four hours.

Serenity on the other hand only had to dress in a simple dress that all the servants had to wear and it was slightly higher fashioned than what they normally did. So she had more time to carouse the palace and see what was up.

Mina was heading to her temporary room when she tripped over something and fell into strong arms. She looked up into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

Endymion had the meeting with his remaining three generals, Nephrite, Zoicite and Malachite. "Had any of you noticed that something was wrong with Jadeite?"

"No sir, he looked fine last night as we were playing poker." Nephrite told his prince.

"You were playing poker with him last night?" Endymion inquired. "How long did that last?"

"Until one this morning. I apologize sir, we know we shouldn't have been playing so late but Jadeite was racking in all the dough and we wanted a chance at retaliation." Malachite stated.

"That's fine. Was there any long breaks in the game?"

"A few sir, but it was usually just bathroom breaks." Zoicite explained.

"That doesn't explain anything." Endymion said to himself and when the three looked at him for an explanation he changed the subject. "How is my mother?"

"She is fairing well sir." Nephrite answered. "She misses her boy and she still has her coughing spells but she hasn't gotten any worse." The other two nodded in agreement and Endymion sighed.

He stood up. "Well boys, this is to be the end of this meeting I guess. I suppose Rei is still in with Jadeite, but maybe you can persuade her to allow you in to visit with Jadeite, if he is awake yet."

"Where are you off to, prince?" Malachite questioned.

"To see a woman about a daughter." Endymion told them, not going into any great detail and was off.

The three disbanded. Nephrite went off in search for Lita and Zoicite and Malachite looked at each other and decided space was definitely needed between the two of them, especially after last night's drunken escapade. They never wanted that to happen again.

Lita however found Endymion shortly after his meeting with the queen.

"Oh, a pleasure, I haven't spoken to you for most of this trip. Have you seen Nephrite yet?"

"No, he's next on my list of people to tackle. I should have been there at the meeting of your generals but I was afraid something of much greater importance distracted me. Will you come with me?"

Endymion looked over the tall brunette and agreed. "Of course, lead the way."

Lita took Endymion to a place he'd only been once before and had stumbled upon it purely by accident. She took him to the altar where he and Usagi have spoken about the past, the present and the future. It looked greatly different however. It was as Usagi had last seen it, glorious but sad, as the white lilies and red roses were entwined permanently but were a little less than vibrant in its slightly droopy state.

Lita turned and looked at him. "Do you understand the importance of this altar?"

Endymion shook his head. "It's just a bunch of flowers." He was still floored by how fast the roses had spread however and how much they were contained into this single space.

"No, it's not just a bunch of flowers. Serenity cares about, and cares deeply. You cannot hurt her feelings for if you do, I fear what will happen. These flowers are an extension of anyone who passes through these hallow halls." She meant the towering bushes as well as figuratively. "Anyone that is of magic being who touches Serenity's heart has a flower. She doesn't understand it, thinking it's always been this way, but it was my great ancestors who planted the first of each. Each color represents her senshi, for each generation a new set springs. They do not die, yet they seem to grow at a very slow pace until the next generation is born. The chaos is what people are. Only the white is a true representation of what the princess is feeling and the others is the result of what is happening, even if the senshi do not know it or feel it themselves."

Endymion looked at Lita a moment, seeing the truth in her compelling green eyes and then at the flowers. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You are the red." Endymion's head snapped towards her about to disagree, question her on it, but she insisted. "You are the red. You came here, and it just spring to life, over flowing and cutting out the rest of the flowers, and yet letting them be. You only match the white, joined together as not to impede the progress of anything else but to grow along side it and at the same pace. None of the other princes' have done so. It is because you've reached a place inside Serenity's heart that nobody else has reached." Lita paused, trying to put together the next words so they came out right. "Do you understand what that means?"

"No." He stroked the rose; it was a deep red, more than passion or lust, but a whole body and blood red.

"You cannot hurt her, if you do, this will be destroyed."

"You mean, she will be destroyed?" Endymion looked upon the altar one last time. "There was a maid."

Lita frowned. "What maid?"

"Usagi." He said. "She was here, could she not have planted the roses?"

"Usagi has no control over the flowers anymore than Xoe or any other maid. Usagi visits here often because it's pretty but if she had planted the roses, they would not have grown like this, in fact they would have burnt up in the ground, dissolved and destroyed because it would have been like a weed, growing and taking over. It doesn't happen."

"I will not hurt Serenity, for I care deeply for her." Endymion pushed aside the nagging thoughts in his mind and left Lita standing by herself at the altar.

"Oh please Goddess Diana, please allow him to make the right decision and not to harm Serenity in anyway. It's strange but all the senshi like him and his generals and it isn't just because of proximity, we never see them."

Lita went in search of her love, Nephrite. She missed him and when she found him, she wasn't kidding, she really did tackle him. She pushed all sad thoughts from her mind and enjoyed her time with Nephrite before she too had to get ready for the gala. It took two and a half hours for her because she refused to be as pampered as the other senshi, Haruka was the same way. Although Haruka refused to wear a dress, and this occasion was no different. She wore a tunic similar in style to the men from Earth while other princes wore outfits more fitting to their own style.

Endymion left Lita and went in search for the girl he had spent so little time with and yet had managed to bond well with. She had forgotten to mention that little tidbit about the flowers, if she had, he never would have touched anything in there. He felt obligated, although it was also something he wanted to do. He found her staring off into the distance, towards the city and the small stream that ran from the crystal mines past the city and under the palace. The fountain had been off to the side and run by its own source of water.

The hair still threw him sometimes but he was getting used to the intermixed strands. "How are the ribs?" He asked her, to break the silence.

"They're fine." Her eyes lifted up to his and he saw the sadness residing in the blue and brown eyes. She wasn't really all that attractive as he looked upon her.

"What makes you so sad then?" Physically she wasn't gorgeous, long limbed, one of the more plump girls he'd seen here, not at all graceful, a longer and wider nose than her face called for, her ears were odd shaped, her eyes weren't almond shaped either, but round and her lips were too large, yet she still looked strangely pixie like and had her own draw. She'd make some man very happy in the future, if she could only tone down some of her features. However, the men here probably liked her the best because she was just a step more different than the rest of these strange looking people.

"I was just thinking about my princess. She'll be married someday soon, most likely to you, and things will be changed."

"Change is a good thing." He said. "But we can't see each other anymore. I need to focus on Serenity and you are a distraction. I'm sorry, I did like you but we can't be together. I like Serenity more."

Serenity laughed at the irony of it. "Don't worry, it may be better this way, it was hard to avoid you when you were still looking for me, if we both avoid each other then perhaps it'll work."

"You will find a guy that's crazy for you and one that you're crazy about. This thing that was between us was just being in the right place at the right time, it wasn't real."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, because I've all ready agreed with you." Serenity accused.

"You sound like that horse trainer that quit a few days ago." He grumbled, hating having been caught when he hadn't even realized it himself.

Serenity paused and shrugged. "She was a friend of mine, taught me not to take any crap from anybody and call people on what they were doing, especially when they're not being honest with themselves." Serenity caught herself. "I have to go." She attempted to go around him but tripped over his foot and went flying into him, taking them both down.

Endymion groaned and wrapped a hand around the back of her head, and pulled her head to his and locked lips with her. After the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they lay there for a moment before he rolled over, having her below him and he stood up, pulling her up after him. "I'm sorry." He looked at her lips for a moment before practically running away.

Tears sprang to her eyes, but she pushed them away.

"Does every visiting prince get to have you? Or are you only a gift for certain princes?" A voice asked sending chills up Serenity's back. She turned and looked at the new comer. Prince Demando came into the hall, cutting off Serenity's exit.

"I'm not a gift to anybody. I choose who I like and what I do with them." Serenity bit back.

"Ooh, a fiery temper, I like it." Demando came towards her and she backed up, her back hitting the wall. "I take what I want, but what about that other prince, hmm?" His hand came up and Serenity flinched away from him.

"What about him?" She demanded.

"Did you give yourself to him, or did he take it? I suppose he's not after the princess anymore, is he? Or maybe he is and was just using you to get to her?" Demando grabbed her hair and arched her neck back so her neck was vulnerable to his decree.

"Let me go." She ordered.

"Or what?" He taunted. "You're just a maid, if you disappear, nobody would care."

"Let me go now." She told him, deathly serious.

"There's something about you that I'm strangely drawn to." His lips pressed against the base of her neck, his tongue came out and licked her neck all the way up to her jaw. She cringed and took a swing towards him, hitting him dead on in the eye. He let her go as he tended to nursing his eye.

"I told you to let me go." She huffed and then pushed past him.

He caught her and threw her back the way she had been in. She fell through the window with a shatter and she laid there for a moment in a daze, trying to get her bearings but he was upon her before she could move. She managed to move and avoid him but he grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the balcony railing, her back biting into the banister in a bruising pressure.

He cupped her neck in one had with a crushing force and held her against him with the other as he attacked her lips. She struggled against him, but it was no luck, he was a lot stronger than she was. She tried to scream but he used her open mouth to his advantage. Luckily Haruka was below her with Michiru, whom had just arrived and they were waking to the gardens. Haruka heard her scream and saw the stranger forcing himself on Serenity.

Haruka climbed the balcony and was next to them before Michiru could blink. She didn't know whom this girl was that this man was kissing but Haruka was _angry_. Haruka pulled the guy away and punched him in the other eye. He yelled and covered that one as well. He pulled his hands away and glared. He didn't who know this man was but he was cutting him off from getting some right now, what was with this girl and guys being with her? He was even one of them, but that's because she was just a maid.

"Back away, I got here first." Demando growled.

"You back away, and get off this planet as soon as possible or else you will regret it. If I see you anywhere near this girl again, you will wish you were never born because I will beat you so bad you may die." Haruka hissed.

Haruka was menacing enough that Demando backed away. "All right." He sent a look at a shaken Serenity and smiled at Haruka. "I'll leave her alone." For now, anyways, maybe he should focus on the princess instead.

Serenity frowned at him, for some reason she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to do. She slipped arms around Haruka's waist and buried her head in her chest as soon as Demando was gone.

Michiru finally made it up to the balcony and noticed all of the glass on the ground and some blood mixed in with it. She looked at the girl closely who was in Haruka's arms and instead of being jealous she checked the girl out, there was some scratch marks on her back.

"We should get the healer to look at you." Michiru suggested.

"No, no." Serenity denied. "Then mother will know, and I don't want her to."

"Mother?" Michiru questioned, confused. "What does it matter?"

Haruka shook her head and turned to Serenity. "Forget your mother, she needs to know, the entire senshi needs to know so they can kill him." Haruka took Serenity's shoulders in her hands. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you, but you're overreacting, he won't bother me again."

"Are you changing your appearance again?" Haruka questioned.

"Yes. I was going to do so anyways, but this is as good as a reason as any." Serenity sighed. "But not too much, the servants were finally getting used to me and if anybody asks me, I can just say that I decided for a more normal look."

"Excuse me, but am I missing something?" Michiru questioned, and when she looked into Serenity's eyes, she understood who she was looking at. "Oh my." She gasped and pulled Serenity into her embrace. "I'm going to kill that SOB." She looked around, daring him to still be in the proximity. He wasn't, but it made her feel better.

"Here, let me change into the new one." Serenity pulled away, she was frightened, but she could deal with this, he'd be permanently banned from the moon after this weekend.

The strands of her hair slowly changed to black. "Is that better?" She asked, and they nodded, she didn't look nearly as obvious as the last look, it was a lot more tame and probably looked past without being seen, although on this planet looking sane was looking strange.

"All right. He won't recognize you as the same person, I doubt he looked that closely in the first place." Haruka didn't like it, but she'd accept her princess's decision.

"Now it's time to go get dressed. As the guards we have to look a little nicer than you." Michiru teased and tapped Serenity on the nose. "Would you like to sit with us as we get ready?"

"Sure." Serenity laughed and joined them as they made themselves look beautiful, actually it was the employees who made them look gorgeous, but they were beautiful anyways.

XVII

EAN: I thought I'd give y'all a nice treat, I've been kind of grumpy recently, and I realized it wasn't any of my loyal readers that had posted that comment that got under my skin, but thank you to all of the rest of you who have been reviewing every chapter. You mean a lot to me!


	18. XVIII

XVIII 

I know that last chapter is kind of dark, but I must warn you, things may be getting dark or they may not. I guess you'll just have to read the next few chapters to find out. We're getting close to the end; we're at least wrapping up this section of the story. And no, this is not the last chapter! Keep that in mind when this chapter ends.

XVIII

The party went off without a hitch. Everybody was having a good time; that gross prince was hanging over Mina and Endymion was watching it with a vague interest but seemed mostly ambivalent.

Serenity stood off to the side, mostly hidden from view and was drinking a glass of bubbly. Rei told her that it was a specialty from earth and called Champagne. 

Jadeite was doing a lot better, he was laughing and having a good time chatting with Rei and even did a dance or two. He convinced Mina to dance with him and the two of them laughed as they danced as Jadeite cracked jokes.

Mina was confused, Jadeite was a lot more amicable today where yesterday he seemed angry and withdrawn, either he had a serious case of bipolarization or he took his duty seriously.

Rei didn't know what Mina was talking about when she brought it to her attention. She'd never seen Jadeite anything but carefree and happy, even though he was a general and he did have a lot of people at his command but his charisma made up for any lack of seriousness, and he was listened to when he wanted to be.

Lita and Nephrite were dancing and having fun, Ami and Zoicite really hit it off. She noticed Endymion's last general was sitting by himself and she did the right thing by coming up to him and asking him to dance. Endymion didn't notice her dancing with Malachite, he was instead walking up to Mina to ask for her hand to dance.

Everything was going well. Really well, and Serenity was glad.

The Queen stood up and tinked her glass to make an announcement.

Everybody settled down and Endymion and Mina made their way up to the Queen. "Endymion and Serenity are going to get married!" She announced and everybody fell into a hush.

"I will, I care deeply about you Endymion." Serenity felt the hand that was joined with Kunzite's squeezed painfully and she pried it out and made her way to the back, hoping to disappear, she hadn't realized that this announcement was going to be made today.

"What was the point of having the rest of us princes coming if you were only going to announce this?" Demando complained and Michiru made a motion to the guards and they dragged him out. Selene sent a look at the one senshi and she shrugged innocently, she'd explain later, but for now, they were going to put him into a holding cell.

Haruka winked at Usagi when their gaze caught.

"I too Serenity, I care for you deeply." Endymion took Mina's hands in his. "I have enjoyed these last few days with you."

"I have as well." Mina smiled.

"However I must come clean." He said quietly, looking at their joined hands, something felt a little weird by it.

"You can tell me anything." Mina told him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd spent so long trying to get him to fall for her and she had deep feelings for him.

"You may be the princess but you're not the princess of my heart."

"Endymion, what are you talking about?" Mina asked, a little surprised, she could have sworn he was wrapped around her little pinkie, but apparently somebody else got their grubby mitts on him, which was actually ok by her because she did not love him, she was in love with his head general, the man she just met, earlier today, it was instantaneous and at first sight, but she promised her best friend and cousin to go through with it, and Endymion deserved some gentle let down.

"I can't see her right now." Mina wondered if she had been played as Endymion looked through the crowd for somebody, she wondered if he really was in love with the girl from his palace, despite his protests.

Endymion was looking for a familiar bob of hair and he couldn't see it, he spotted a dark head near the edge of the crowd and he fought his conscious and went with his instincts, that had to be her. The crowd separated for him and as he neared, it was her, the one he loved. "What do you say? Will you marry me? I love you, have from the moment I met you, you swayed me to fall in love, I didn't think it would happen but it did. It took me until recently to understand how much I loved you."

A blue eye and a brown eye stared at him, not saying anything.

"Look, I don't care that you are not royalty, I don't care that my high counsel will be rolling around in their graves after their heart attacks as soon as they find out, but to me you are everything, our positions in society do not matter to me, and they'll have to deal because you'll be my queen, and thus royalty."

The dark head bobbed down to her chest and fought the tears being brought forth to her eyes. She realized she loved him the moment her altar turned from what it had been to the white flowers combining with his rare red roses, after their first kiss. It had torn her apart to see him play her and attend to the fake princess at the same time.

"Serenity doesn't matter to me, I'm sorry if you saw anything I did with her, I was trying to sway her to marry me at the time so she could come home with me and heal my mother. That doesn't matter as much to me anymore. I'll talk to Queen Selene and see if she can allow one of her healers to come and see if they can help my mother. I wanted the daughter because I was sure she would be able to heal my mother better than any healer could because of her powers. I love you though, nobody else."

"That's enough." Mina demanded the attention of the large crowd that had gathered for the party as well as the engagement. "Everybody out, this is a private matter."

Endymion never heard her words or saw the crowd leave, his sole focus was on the girl in front of him.

Tears ran down her cheeks and nose, dripping to the floor. "Hey." He raised her chin up with his knuckles. "Why aren't you saying anything? I thought that our time spent together had been magical, and you thought so too."

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Endymion looked into her eyes. "What could you possibly think I could hate you for?"

As he watched both eyes transformed in color. The blue became brighter and the brown turned to match it. "You're going to hate me for this."

"What? Your hair I already knew about, you changed it from the multicolored contraption I first saw you in to this dark mop, your eyebrows too. Your eyes, that's easy, so you're not as different as the rest of the world."

"That's not it. Serenity is not her, I'm Serenity."

"But she's blond, and shorter, quite a bit shorter."

Serenity's hair lengthened and turned to a golden vibrancy so bright Endymion blinked at the rapid change. Serenity's features changed to be more pixie like and she shrunk to be even shorter than the imposter. She was the most gorgeous siren Endymion had ever seen. "This is the true me. I pretended to be a servant and had Princess Mina of Venus pretend to be me in hopes to throw you off and have you go home with unrequited love, to leave me alone to my own business so I could have a true chance in finding love, not a prince after my title."

"I understand." Endymion stated stonily. "You don't love me, you only pretended to, to throw me off track and get me to leave."

"No!" Serenity shouted as he stormed away from her and headed to Mina.

"And you! The Princess from the planet of love! You should have known better than to assist her in this crazy scheme!"

"It's not the planet of Love." Mina corrected quietly.

"What?" Endymion bellowed, he did not see how this was relevant.

"Aphrodite was a glorified whore! She founded the golden planet in her name but it's a place of sexual beings, people who are inconsistent and have many lovers, not love, lust. I could not deny a part of myself, the majority of it which is from my birth planet. I was attracted to you, but I was attracted to all the men I did things with; it was easy aiding Serenity in her plan. However I had to play the goody-two shoes for long enough to realize what I am, what I don't want to be anymore! I'm finally in love, a real love, thanks to you!"

"Me?" Endymion asked in shock, he could have sworn she was loosing interest, which at the time had been a mix of good and bad, at least until the catacombs.

"No! Malachite! The part of me that's from the moon knew the purity of love at first sight! It is the same purity that constructs Serenity you fool! She would never pretend to care for a man enough to kiss him if she really didn't love him! Go back to her, she's in love with you, and it's a true love!"

Endymion whirled around to find that Serenity managed to make it up behind him without his notice and his quick action sent her tumbling backwards on her heels in fright. She squealed and almost fell off the top step and tumbled down. He caught her mid air and pulled her against his chest, locking her within his embrace. Once the world seemed to return back to normal Endymion released enough to allow her to look up at him and so he could see her face. "Is it true?" His voice rasped.

"Yes." She buried her head in his chest. "It wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to leave after tonight, being humiliated and ashamed, but I got to know you, I fell in love with you, and I couldn't tell you, afraid of what you would do and say."

"Oh Usako." Endymion crushed her against him and buried his face into her hair.

During that time Mina excused herself from the great hall. A few minutes later, Endymion managed to pull away from Serenity and smile down at her. She looked a little confused. "What?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Nah, a little upset that I was duped but hey, I got you in the end and you are not ostentatious. I would never have believed a princess could be so modest and caring. I mean Mina was nice and all and she liked to do something for herself and wanted to help out but she wasn't as conscientious of the servants as you were even though you weren't even conscious of your actions."

"That's good." Serenity said huskily. "Because I was sure once you found out that I was really a princess that you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I want everything to do with you, I want to do everything with you." He replied as he lowered his head until his lips barely brushed her, but then he froze. "You never answered my question."

"Oh you dolt!" Serenity reached up and crushed her lips against his.

The kiss answered the question for her and Endymion was taking advantage of the situation to his complete capabilities when a clearing throat interrupted them. They pulled away far enough to look at who was so bold as to demand their attention.

"Shall I punch him in the eye as well?" Haruka glibed and Selene was right behind her, smiling, happy that things were right once again.

"Oh, Prince Endymion, I sent a healer yesterday to your mother, she shall be getting better any day now."

"Thank you." Endymion smiled, slightly confused but then turned back to Serenity. "What did Haruka mean by punching me in the eye?"

"Ah, there was a complication this morning after you left me as Usagi." Serenity didn't want to talk about it, but he held her still. "Prince Demando forced himself upon me."

"I'm going to kill him." Endymion turned to go find that bastard prince, but Serenity grabbed him.

"Please don't, he doesn't know it was me and yes I think that behavior towards a maid is inappropriate but he'll never come back here again." She looked to Mina who was standing there by herself. "Go get your prince charming." She told Mina. "I think you sent him outside."

Mina grinned and ran outside of the room but it still looked like she floated.

Serenity was still wrapped firmly in Endymion's arms. She looked up at him and he had a silly smile on his face. "What?" She asked on a laugh.

"You." He tightened her hold and she winced. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She wiggled and he relaxed his grasp.

His heart was no longer in turmoil. He was completely at rest and relaxed with Serenity in his arms and no more lies were between them, they both understood where both stood. He practically boiled over in happiness now that he got the girl he always wanted in his arms. The fact that she was the true princess of the moon didn't matter to him.

He pulled her to him, careful not to squeeze her too much, for some reason it hurt her, so he was respecting that fact, he'd find out later what happened. He felt that it had something to do with when Demando attacked her earlier. "Did you ever hear the story about the prince who put a look-a-like on the throne while he dressed in common wear and was part of the crowd. There was a stream of visitors who came to him and all praised the false prince, until one girl looked at the man on the throne and decided that it couldn't be him and bowed in front of the lesser status man."

"Who was the real prince." Serenity laughed and shook her head. "I didn't hear that one, it must be an Earth proverb. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself then."

"I was thinking it, in the back of my mind the whole time. There were many inconsistencies where I would be thinking Mina couldn't be the real princess, and why would Usagi be there, why was this one maid highlighted over all the other maids and servants? Why was Usagi everywhere and able to do everything? It didn't make sense."

"I was reading something about Earth Mythology, there was this boy named Isaac-"

"The sacrifice." He cut in. "Yes, I know that mythology, it's an early monotheists reference."

"Yes, but there has been many sacrifices throughout your history."

"It isn't so much my family's history or those connected directly to us. It is pre-modern history, early civilizations throughout the world. They sacrifice many things, including animals, and give foods up to their gods."

"So you've disregarded all gods?" Serenity tilted her head.

"No." Endymion sighed. "It's hard to explain, but we believe that there is something, somewhere, where else did we learn to breath, learn to think, where did everything come from? Then it begs the question, who made them, where did they come from? There is just a belief among my people, we don't question it too deeply for the answers will never come."

"Ours as well." Serenity admitted then shook her head. "Why are we talking about this now? Kiss me." She smiled up at him and he laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He closed the gap between them.

"Is that all you two do?"

"Surprisingly no." Endymion responded cheekily to the sandy haired senshi. "Shall we get everybody in here and tell them the good news?"

"Sure." Serenity wrinkled her nose. "You want to tell them to come back in, or shall I?"

"I'll go get my generals and your senshi." Endymion held her shoulders and let her go, thinking that she'd stay in the same spot.

"Momma." She slid up to her mother. "Please heal my back, no questions asked."

Selene waved her hand and Serenity's back was healed. "You'll be telling me eventually though, won't you?"

"I went through a glass window?" Serenity bit her lip. And Selene's face immediately collapsed into a frown.

"Serenity Grace!" She growled but Serenity only skipped back down to the place Endymion left her just as he returned to her. The senshi and generals in tow.

"Where's Hotaru, Michiru?" She asked the aqua haired senshi, those two were supposed to come together. Susanna wasn't one to come to events like these, she'd stop in at the wedding, but that was the end of her involvement.

"She's coming tomorrow morning." Michiru explained.

"I have an idea." Endymion turned to Serenity. "Let's pretend you're still the maid when we go visit my mother and I can say either you or Mina is my bride to be, see what she says. My father as well."

Serenity laughed and shook her head. "You're devious." She looked up through her eyelashes.

"No more so than you are." He turned to the growing crowd. "Everyone, Serenity, the real one, and I are getting married!"

There was several loud clapping and they were congratulated. The weird thing was that Mina was blushing whenever she spoke to Malachite and she seemed a lot shier than normal. She'd soon get over that, Serenity thought with a laugh. But they were cute together, and it seemed more natural than just instantaneous lust and fiery passion.

"Jadeite, you seem a lot better." She wanted to talk to him all night.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was earlier." He shrugged. "How are you Serenity? I heard you'd hit a rough patch this afternoon, and the other day with a horse trampling you."

"Oh." Serenity pursed her lips. "I wasn't trampled, Sirius was just scared."

Her eyes brightened and she looked at Endymion. "What?" He asked.

"Do you want to go and try to ride him?" She teased. "Or see if he and Goddess are getting along better, or should I call her Beauty?"

"How often were you spying on me?" He demanded pulling her close, and she didn't flinch. "Is your back still sore?"

"No, I had mother heal it."

"What is the extent of your powers?" He was amazed and confused at the same time.

"We'll go over all of that later." She told him before turning back to her friends, and Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Mina, have you kissed him yet?" She called out to the shy girl and she blushed deeper and shook her head. Serenity rolled her eyes and leaned against her fiancé.

"Hey Serenity." Lita brought over Nephrite with her. "We were wondering if you'd like to go on a double date with us."

"Honey?" Serenity glanced up at Endymion, craning her neck back and Endymion took the opportunity to bend his head and kiss her.

Once he lifted his head again he looked at the brunette couple and he shrugged. "Why not?"

Serenity was a lot more reserved in her actions until she did something and then couldn't get enough of it. However he doubted it'd be that way about everything and she'd probably hold him off from moving too fast, although they were now engaged. He'd have to be slow and patient with her, but that was all right. He loved her.

He tightened his hold a minute; just to squeeze her then relaxed his grip. "Do any of you mind us going to go talk about this on our own, we have to make plans."

"Well we don't mind." A white and black cat stated and Endymion jumped.

"I forgot the two of you could talk!"

"Nice to meet you Artemis." He told the white cat. "And Luna, you hardly talked to me this whole trip."

Luna shrugged. "I was trying to make a moon princess out of Mina, do you know how hard it was to keep her in line?"

"I imagine it was rather difficult." He teased the blond and when they locked eyes they were both remembering what they had done when they were in very different pursuits, in attempt to get what they wanted and they both looked away, they had behaved badly and Serenity had been hurt in the process. Serenity wasn't totally off the hook but she hadn't done anything that involved her in a lip lock with someone she didn't love, or at least not on purpose, and hurt a loved one in the process.

She was a very forgiving soul, because she did not argue or point out the fact that he had been pursuing her cousin, and had almost gone all the way with her. Serenity had placed them in that position but she didn't know everything and hadn't expected it to go as far as it did. She also had sacrificed her own happiness for both Mina and Endymion individually when she thought they loved each other. Malachite wasn't as forgiving but he also didn't know and probably wouldn't know. He'd have to talk to Mina in private and clear the air.

The two of them were similar in a lot of ways and that is why they were compatible, but he couldn't change whom they loved. They were turning to leave when Lita called out. "Wait." They looked back at the tall brunette. "Endymion, may I speak to you for a moment."

Endymion nodded and with a small push on Serenity's back, he turned towards her. "Go ahead love, I'll catch up momentarily."

Lita came over to talk to him in private. "I was curious, what made you decide to go against my advice when you thought Mina was Serenity?"

"I looked into Mina's eyes, I looked at our combined hands and I remembered everything I had been through with Usagi, how much I cared for her and even when I tried breaking it off with her, I was still drawn and couldn't quite tear myself away. I knew I didn't want to hurt Serenity, but I couldn't stand the fact of being away from her would do to me, and her, _and_ being unhappy with her would only cause more stress and friction and she wouldn't be happy in the long run."

"I had meant Usagi when I said Serenity, but you hadn't known that, and I'm glad you listened to your heart and chose our Serenity. Mina was a little absorbed in herself, but we all have those moments, but Serenity wasn't taking it well after Mina told her that she liked you and Serenity decided to avoid you. She kind of was feeling lost and mopey."

"Thank you for telling me that. Your princess, she's one of a kind isn't she?" Endymion looked at the door he'd sent Serenity out of. "She's very selfless."

"That she is, she'd give everything for somebody she cares about, no matter how long she's known them." Lita patted his back. "Go find her and make her feel as special as she is."

"You didn't have to tell me that one." Endymion squeezed her elbow and left.

He found Serenity a few feet away, kicking her heels as she waited.

He laughed and took her hand and spun her around before he swung their joined hands. She joined in and they were just keeping it light as they took a walk. They ended up going to where they first really talked on the palace grounds plus it was a symbol of their love. They arrived to the altar and the flowers were all springy and back to normal in the vibrancy and life that had been it.

They sat down and stared at the stars, Serenity lying in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest. "Want to know something weird?"

"What?" Serenity asked snuggling in deeper.

"I've only felt this peaceful with you and this strange rabbit that keeps showing up at weird times."

"I know." Serenity admitted, she hadn't wanted to, but he was talking to her about it, so she had to. "I was the rabbit."

"You slept in my bed with me last night?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes?" She closed her eyes and felt him chuckle. "You're not mad that I spied on you as a rabbit as well?"

"Nope. Just surprised it wasn't too much for your modest eyes." Serenity rolled her _modest_ eyes. "I'm glad you did, because I needed that good night's sleep."

Serenity rolled over and rested her chin on his chest so she could look at him. Talking was slightly more difficult, but it didn't stop her. "This is a strange, personal question. What happens when we get married and I'm no good?"

"No good how?" He asked.

"Sexually." She expanded.

"Sere…" He sighed and pulled her up so she was level with him. "It won't matter if sexually we aren't compatible, you can always learn, I can always learn what you like, but as long as you sleep next to me, and are my wife, it won't matter because you make me feel good just as we are. Besides, the way you kiss, I don't think you'll be bad at all."

Serenity laughed and sat up. "I'm sorry for everything bad I did to you."

"What bad? You didn't do anything to me."

"I yelled at you and gave you that itching powder and tried to embarrass you at every turn before I became Usagi."

Endymion cocked his head. "What are you talking about? Are you saying you were that trainer, strange servant girls randomly and made me itch all day?"

Serenity gave him the largest most innocent blue eyes he'd ever seen before. "Yes." She admitted.

He was about to yell at her for all the problems she'd cause and all the annoyance but looked at her and settled, it was only in an attempt to get rid of him, a suitor and none of it harmed him, only made him uncomfortable for awhile. He had to come clean or else it would haunt him forever, however just as he was about to tell her, he realized, if he did come clean, it would haunt her and nothing would be solved. "Ok." He said and both let it drop and Serenity returned her head to his chest and listening to his heartbeat, she started to mellow and started to get sleepy.

"Hey." He said, shaking his chest. "We haven't discussed the wedding."

"We need to go to your home." She battered her lashes.

"Yes, and we need to prepare, and seeing how long it took for this party to be prepared, I only image it'll take twice as long, so I'm thinking two weeks from today is the ceremony?"

"It won't take that long to prepare, Mina just wanted to delay it as long as possible. But two weeks is fine." Usagi fluttered her eyes.

"How soon can it be done?" Endymion asked.

"A week." Endymion lifted an eyebrow. "What? It's true."

"Are you prepared to go that fast? Wouldn't it be rushing you mentally and emotionally, because it'll be the wedding night in a week."

"I'm sure it'll be all right. It is you after all, and you already relieved my deepest fear."

"A week it is then." He chuckled. "I didn't think this was ever going to happen, we were both so set against getting married, just a week ago and now in a week we will be married."

Serenity rolled a shoulder. "With the right person, anything is possible." She locked gazes with him. "Did you like Mina's party?"

"It was a lot of fun, she's a great party thrower."

"Serenity." Luna's head stuck through the bushes. "It's time for you two to disband and head off to bed."

XVIII

EAN: I know this update was really late, sorry, I don't know quite what happened...


	19. XIX

XIX 

The week went by at lightning speed. Stepping onto Endymion's home planet, his mother was about to embrace her but froze seeing a dark mop of hair at Endymion's shoulder. Usagi was back but just for a moment. "Oh." She mumbled before shaking her head and brightened. "Welcome to our planet dear, I'm sure you'll find everything as you like it and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She was engulfed in a hug, and when they parted slightly the queen was frowning. "You look familiar."

"Of _course_ she looks familiar woman, that sickness has messed with your memory. Even though she's hiding her true image, this is Serenity." The king swung the princess up into the air, despite Endymion's intake of breath at the joviality and speed. Serenity was still recovering from her injuries-.

Serenity's laughter eased his nerves and he caught his mother looking closely at him. She nodded in approval, her son was happy and in love. She couldn't have been more proud. She turned to her husband and future daughter in law, already like a daughter in the ways that were important. "I'm glad you finally made it to our planet Serenity." The queen smiled and Serenity grinned back.

Things on Earth were going smoothly until the underclass girl stumbled into her room. Serenity jerked from her bent position of adjusting her clothes in her closet and glanced up. "Hello." Serenity greeted.

The girl bowed, almost bowling over in her speed. "I'm sorry princess, this is inappropriate of me but I had to see who could steal his love. I am pleased that it was you, you are gorgeous and I have heard nothing but positive things about you. In fact the time spent away and caring for his cousin has brought us closer and you have nothing to worry about from me."

"Sit down." Serenity commanded. The girl sank into a chair. "I'm glad you came to me, but take heed, there will be no jealousy from me or consequences, did you hear the story of us? He was dating my cousin at my prompt before we fell in love, you don't need to worry."

"I had not heard that, thank you for telling me, I would have been jumping at every noise worrying that I would beheaded for daring to step on the Moon Princess's toes."

"Does your people fear the moon's?"

"No but all of you have such awesome power and you've never visited us before now, just some of your senshi. We were unsure what to expect. Other dignitaries have been cruel. The prince from Bambarda, he killed a servant in my father's house for putting the vegetables in the wrong order."

"He's been banned from the alliance, I'm sorry that happened. Often times we do not know a man's real character until they visit."

"Like that prince that went to the moon last weekend." Endymion said coming into the room, a steel to his voice and both females glanced up and looked at him. The other girl much more skittish than Serenity had expected from the letter, her feelings had been greatly misplaced.

"Endymion-sama." She curtsied. "I apologize, I did not know you were coming." She was a noble in her own right, but she was still lower than a prince, but wasn't anywhere near servants which he treated with great respect, this was interesting to Serenity how he'd react.

"If you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have been here. No, I'm glad you came, I heard about you and my cousin, you have my blessing, he seems happier than I'd seen him in a long time."

She stood up and smiled. "Thank you." She started to leave the room but paused. "A visiting queen has come seeking Beryl. I told her it was a mistake to talk to her and now she's been a little off, more than usual."

Endymion sighed. "Thank you for that. I will deal with Beryl later."

She nodded and disappeared out into the corridor. Serenity came up to Endymion and linked her arm with his. "Who is Beryl?"

"She's a noble woman who belongs with the witches that the fearful hunt. She's got a bitter temper and reacts in violence. She also thinks my family and I live to serve her."

"Not unlike the young girl that just left us."

"She had a silly crush, nothing more. Beryl is no longer allowed on our premise. Hence why I think that woman has come to find her. I heard about that Queen but I do not know enough to make a clear judgment. I will deal with it after the wedding." He brushed it off.

Serenity hesitated but in the end chose not to say what she was thinking.

Endymion was onto another slightly different topic. "Now you will tell me about the day that I left you as the maid and Demando came upon you." He gripped her upper arms in his hands. "I have to know the extent of the crime."

"Does it matter?" Serenity challenged. "If I'm damaged goods, does it matter?"

"No, not in the way that you're accusing me of. But in terms of peace of mind and protection, yes." She told him everything, she couldn't argue with him because he was doing it out of love. When she finished her story he cursed and then crushed her to him and promised her that nothing would ever happen like that again.

Serenity was walking by herself down a hallway and was completely lost. She loved it. She was suppose to stay on known grounds so she wouldn't get lost like this and was in easy access to being found, but she had a knack to explore. She hated having an unknown just sitting in front of her. So she went to where she did not know and would not know what to find.

She heard voices however that sounded extremely familiar and she didn't want to be caught lurking about. She knew the people of earth were as cautious of her kind as her people were of them. She morphed into an old servant woman with gray hair the color of the walls and an outfit of dark color. Her eyes and skin color were also brown. She slipped into the hallway and was presented with Nephrite leaning over a table with a giggling earth woman poorly dressed and sipping a type of alcohol that she couldn't be familiar with herself.

Nephrite scolded the girl for loosing balance and making droplets on the parchment he was laboring over. She merely pouted then slinked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh but Nephy, I'm so sorry." She hiccupped and fell into giggles.

Nephrite was usually so even tempered, if not, at least polite and never had a mean thing to say. The Nephrite she saw now gripped the girl's wrists in a vice grip and pushed her over a stool and she went crashing down. He ripped at her clothes and bit bruises into her yellowed skin and she started screaming. Serenity went running for help, she would be no match for Nephrite alone, and he didn't know her in this form, no telling what he'd do to the both of them.

She lost her transformation as she ran, her slipper feet skidding on the floor as she did so. She went tumbling into the lightened hallways and fell into a man who caught her. "What's wrong?" She heard the voice say and she babbled.

"Nephrite-" She glanced up and gasped in shock and scrambled away.

"Serenity- who are you so afraid of?" He took a step forward and she took a step back. "Serenity?"

"Nephrite, how- how'd you get here?"

He was looking a little pale, like Jadeite had, but he was slightly more stubborn when it came to illnesses and not letting them get to him. "Serenity, I've been here for a while, what happened?"

"I'd like to know why my fiancée looks as if she's seen a ghost." Endymion came up behind them, he was coming to meet Nephrite, and Serenity's presence was a nice surprise even if she was trembling. He wrapped her in his arms and looked to Nephrite as she buried her head into his chest.

"I was just trying to find that out when you arrived." Nephrite said, if not dignified then stubbornly proud, although he wasn't a huge out display of emotions, he did look physically slightly worried about her and it was also noticeable in his voice.

Serenity shook and Endymion soothed her with a calm hand on her back. "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

"I was wondering a dark hallway and I stumbled upon Nephrite looking at a paper on a table with a girl other than Lita. She made him mad and he was tearing away her dress and she was screaming so pitifully, I came running to find help and than I ran into Nephrite."

She sniffled and Endymion pulled her closer as the two men shared a look. "I have been standing here for the last half an hour, Endymion was to meet me here then, but he got held up with his mother, who is doing better thanks to your healers."

"Sorry about that." Endymion said and turned to Serenity. "Are you sure you saw Nephrite?"

"Exactly his duplicate." She shivered and looked at Nephrite. He didn't look exactly like the other version, the other one had a cruel set to his lips and eyes.

"Dark corridors are scary even if you're with someone, which you weren't, you were alone." Nephrite started.

Endymion nodded, it was the right path, and he continued. "And you had recently had a scare like this." He mentioned and she turned her eyes up to him on a frown. "It's been known to cause reactions like yours."

"You don't believe me." She stated, awed by his reasoning away her terror.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that Nephrite has been here and he's been witnessed by several people coming through these halls in the last half hour, he couldn't possibly had time or opportunity."

"Or desire or reason to force myself on a woman, especially one that wasn't Lita, not that I would." Nephrite hastily corrected realizing it could have been taken badly.

"I don't believe it was you. I believe you when you say you were here the whole time. But he looked a lot like you and I know it happened!" Serenity's eyes widened. "We have to go help the girl."

She tugged on Endymion's arm and he shrugged, following Serenity down the hallways, deeper into the heart of the palace.

Endymion followed, unsure what he'd find at the end of their journey, but when Serenity halted and knew it was where she had been by feelings alone, he wasn't prepared for the sight.

Absolutely nothing stood in front of him, no table, no map, no girl and no Nephrite imposter. Serenity looked around wildly, running to the corner of the room and pressed a hand against the stone as if seeing if this image was real. She moved to the middle and felt the air. Endymion knew it was something in her that allowed her to know whether or not it was fake but to Nephrite, it may have looked strange.

He needn't have worried for Nephrite's sake, Nephrite was far more used to it than he was.

"Serenity, nothing's here." He broke to her gently.

She sighed and drooped her shoulders. "You're right, but did I imagine it all or was it really happening?"

"I think the pressures of Earth and everything else recently is getting to you. You should go lie down and rest, I'll send in a maid with a cooling cloth as well."

"Will you come to visit?" She asked making her blue eyes large.

"I would love to come Sere, but I need to finish with my meeting with Nephrite and catch up on a few other things around here."

"Ok." She pretended to be saddened by it and went back towards the main building where it wasn't as interesting. She went back to her room and lay down on the bed. As soon as the maid with the cool cloth came in, and they chatted for a few minutes, Serenity made sure to tell the servant no one was allowed to bother her for the next few hours while she caught up on her rest.

A few minutes later she slid out of bed and went back to the hallways, allowing herself to be lost within the darkness, blending in again not too long into it.

She found a burning torch and followed the voices that bounced off the wall. Inside the room as she peaked around the corner was a gorgeous red head. Although as she watched the beauty was fading in its place was an evil and twisted look. She was standing next to another woman whose back was towards Serenity. They were talking in tongues. The redhead was sagging but then suddenly straightened as if filled with a new power. Serenity never saw the face of the other woman.

A hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her away from the scene. She saw from the light's reflection that it was a man with long blond hair. She could see nothing else. He spoke and Serenity tried to recall the phrase that the redhead had used when the other one said something similar to her. It seemed to come out all right because he let her go and went into the room. She didn't wait around to find out who he was or what he had planned. She slipped further into the maze of hallways. Completely lost and no way to get out, she lent against a wall and fell.

She landed on something soft and she was completely blinded by the natural source of light. She closed her eyes so they could adjust and once they did opened them. Around her were piles of laundry waiting to be taken through the next step. She was on top of the dirty stack. She rolled off of it and stood up. A little dizzy at the head rush she held still and heard noises. She saw some of the maids coming in to care for the laundry and hurriedly changed into a mouse and scrambled as one of them saw her and shrieked. She ran towards her room on the tiny legs and clung to the wall as she made her path.

A servant girl was just about to knock on her door as she slipped through the crack and changed back into Serenity just as she entered the room. "A rodent just came in here, I need to kill it before it makes anybody sick."

"There's no rat in here or mouse. I saw it go down into the next room." Serenity fibbed.

"There is news, madmosille, that is why I knock, General Nephrite has taken ill. Not unlike master Jadeite on the moon I hear."

"Is he fairing well or isn't he?"

"Prince Endymion wishes for you at his side near his friend, as the princess should be." The haughtiness in her voice did not pass Serenity's attention but she let it slide. "Do you need me to show you the way?"

"No, I know where to go." Serenity left to find Nephrite's room, not knowing, but not needing that girl's help either.

There were people on this planet that could pass for the moon's in a heart beat because of the sincerity and kindness they possessed. There were others, like that maid, who left Serenity with an unsettled feeling. Endymion had not mentioned the fact that people's attitudes were so diverse here. On the moon everyone had a different personality and opinions, but they were all good and kind and felt together. Here people were silently warring for attention and power, even if they didn't realize it or cared. Most did it.

Serenity opened a door and saw Endymion holding a vigil over Nephrite. She slipped inside the room without being noticed at first but once she neared Endymion he turned and looked at her. She saw again the worry in his eyes and she linked her arm through his and rest the other on his arm in silent support.

There was a maid in the room as well and she was just changing the cloth on his forehead to ease his temperature, the doctor told her as she watched.

The maid finished what she was doing and Endymion pulled away to grasp her free hand between both of his. "Thank you so much for your help Cecil." His eyes were soft and he meant what he said and then he took a step back as she nodded, kind, but obviously used to his intensity and focus. The doctor said something to her and she jittered as if not used to being addressed by him.

She managed to make it out of the room and Serenity watched in interest as the doctor bowed and left the three off them in the room, one unconscious.

Endymion nudged her forward. "Can you tell me what's wrong with my generals?"

"I can try." She concentrated hard and ran her hand over him from head to toe, but like Jadeite she got nothing. What more did she need to finally gain her powers?

"Nothing?" He asked.

"I can't heal people or see what is wrong with them." She told him with a defeated sigh.

"What? I thought any and all of the moon's royalty wields the power of healing, that's your strongest resource."

"It is, but I can't do it."

"Are you really the moon princess? If you're not, I don't care, but I would like to know."

"I am the princess!" She shouted. "I just haven't come into my powers yet."

"What happens when you do?" He questioned. "Are you able to heal and do other things your mother can or will it be different?"

"It should be the same." She sighed. "Each generation has a different strength level, some more, some less, but always the same basics, healing." She dropped off without finishing her thought. Endymion didn't seem to need it as he mulled over this information.

Finally he spoke, and his attention wasn't on her lack of powers, but on his general. "The doctor said he should be awake within the next few hours. I'm going to stay here with him."

"I shall stay here with you." Serenity wouldn't budge from her stance, and Endymion merely nodded and sat down on one of the cushioned barely room for two people chairs that was in all of the rooms. Serenity sank down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

About a half hour later there was a tentative knock on the door and Serenity stretched herself out from beneath the weight of Endymion's arm. He'd fallen asleep as they watched over Nephrite. She too was half into slumber when she heard the knock. She roused herself to open the door and a pair of piercing green eyes stood looking at her with something akin to surprise but was quickly masked to a pleasing smile. The eyes were familiar, but struck an odd cord in Serenity as she saw the long blond hair held up in a ponytail accompany them. Where had she seen that hairstyle?

"Princess, we haven't had much of a change to communicate between the deceptions at the party to arriving back here on earth." The blond man spoke. "Allow me to share why I've come to this door, which houses Nephrite."

Serenity was confused at the overly polite tone and formal way of speaking. This man she had not seen much of but knew as the third General in Endymion's party. He seemed to be waiting for her say-so to continue. "Please, share with me why you come so late to join us in a watch, instead of at dawn's break." She adopted a way of speaking like his.

"Aye, I would princess, but we have gained a visitor since Nephrite's drop has spread to your satellite. Allow me to present Princess Jupiter. It seems she was worried."

"Oh!" Serenity didn't even know she had heard. "Please, allow her to come forth."

Jupiter walked forward and Serenity threw herself at her tall friend. She'd never spent so much time apart from her senshi, always having one near by. But this hug wasn't in missing, but more in comfort for the horrible news she'd been given. "Lit- I'm so glad you're here, I'm sure he'd love to see you when he regains conscious!"

Lita hugged Serenity in greeting as well and followed her in. "Thanks."

Serenity headed back to the door. "X-Z-Zoiciete?"

"Zoicite." He corrected softly.

"Zoicite. Would you like to come in and share watch?"

"There are far too many beings in that room for now. I will come back at dawn's first light to join in and relieve you and the prince and princess from your watch." Zoicite gave her a rare smile as he left the hallway.

"He's a quiet man, that Zoicite, but he's a strong one, very masculine, despite his hidden tendencies." Serenity gave a start when Lita said that, she hadn't known her senshi came back up behind her.

"It's good, Ami needs a man something like that."

"I'd like to see her with one a little more outgoing."

"We'd be surprised, I'm sure. We don't know much about these people we are now so closely intertwined with. He may be reserved, but I'm sure he gets things done and doesn't allow anything to get in his way of doing it."

"We know enough." Lita had known Nephrite a lot longer than her princess had, and she also knew Endymion and the others, well, except for Jadeite, she didn't have much contact with them, not being in her social radar. Jadeite was a lot friendlier, and he was in love with a fellow senshi. The rest, they didn't approach. They didn't want outsiders knowing their plans.

Lita sat down in a comfortable chair and Serenity returned to sit with Endymion. Either he was awake and didn't want to show it, or he naturally felt her presence, because he instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and pulled her close. Serenity's head rested on his chest and she fell back asleep. Lita glanced at them but only smiled slightly before she returned her watch on _her_ love.

EAN: So I'm sorry for being such a delay... I've been in Italy this past month and my internet connection sucks so updates could be more current or they can be far and few between... sorry...


	20. XX

So..... Who loves me? I've taken over this site's newly updated sailor moon, just in new chapters thing.... HAHAHAHA.... now you have to read one of my stories!!!! J/K.... I don't know why I never updated these chapters when they've just been getting dust on them while I work out the rest of the story... .Maybe because halfway through a chapter five chapters later, I realize it doesn't mesh.... But that didn't happen here..... Oh, well, won't take up anymore of your lovely time. You've got stories to read!

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

XX

Nephrite's recovery was faster than Jadeite's but to both Endymion and Lita, it was way too slow. Serenity had been following Zoicite secretly recently, not entirely sure what to make of him. She knew she'd seen him before, and she wanted to put her finger on it. Hence why she followed the overly well-spoken man.

Zoicite looked around, and Serenity knew it was her chance, he'd finally lead her to where she wanted to go. He turned around a corner which held a door.

Serenity slipped along the edge into the darkness and gasped when a hand surrounded her throat.

"For what reason have you been trailing me these last few moons?"

"I was curious." Serenity responded and Zoicite instantly let her neck go and grabbed hold of her arm and moved her back into the light.

"The Princess of the moon?" He questioned. "I apologize for my rough behavior. However, what, may I ask, caught your curiosity in my regards?"

"I was trying to figure out where I've seen you before, and not on the moon, here on Earth."

"Why, I am Endymion's third tier of a general, I have ghosted these halls many times, where you have seen me shall be obvious, for I am nothing but a servant to perfection."

"I know, but it isn't that, I'm trying to find out why this feeling lingers in me, it isn't because you're a general to Endymion, it's something more than that."

"I have heard through the grapevine that you have not been feeling too well yourself, imagining things where they shouldn't have been or whom they have been."

"I have not imagined it!" Serenity defended. "I know what I saw"

"Nobody is questioning the validity of the image, more if in fact happened here." Zoicite soothed.

"It had." Serenity agreed.

"Then I shall believe you, but please grant me this request, do not follow me any longer, nor any of my fellow generals, for the next time you may not be so lucky, and neither shall they, for they might take action swifter and more finally without knowing whom it is that is tracking their footsteps and then they shall be beheaded."

"We don't want that to happen, do we?"

"No, that would not be advisable." Zoicite caught her face and laughed. "No, that would not be advisable at all."

Serenity smiled, it was good to see Zoicite have a little humor in his demeanor, she'd been a little worried he was only stiff and polite; Ami needed someone with a bit more warmth than that.

"Where were you headed?" She asked him still smiling.

"To the arena, I was preparing a practice round with Jadeite, it's good to get him back into shape, his immune system will be higher then." Zoicite hesitated before offering her his arm. "Would you care to join me? At least this way you won't have to follow me. Be warned princess, that was a genuine request, for we cannot allow our attacks to be pulled back for thinking it is you when truly it is our enemy."

Serenity bowed her head. "I will no longer follow any of the generals or Endymion or anyone else for that matter that could retaliate in kind."

"That is all I ask. Did you care to join?"

"I would love to." Serenity interweaved her arm with his and together they headed over to the arena.

When they arrived on the arena's ground Jadeite gestured to Serenity with his chin wondering what she was doing there.

"I asked her to join me in the quest to kick your butt."

Serenity bit back a laugh but couldn't hide the smile. Jadeite shook his head, she'd get used to Zoicite's use of their terms in his formal speech. "You'll sit up there, out of the way."

Serenity moved off to the way and watched as Zoicite attacked Jadeite suddenly, without warning, she wanted to call out and warn Jadeite but Jadeite blocked before Zoicite's arm crashed into his skull. Zoicite played dirty, and she frowned, that wasn't in keeping with his personality. Jadeite had recently been taken ill, how could Zoicite do such a thing?

They continued sparing for awhile before Jadeite bent over and breathed heavily. Zoicite stood over him and stretched, he didn't seem to have even strained himself at all. "Zoicite!" Serenity yelled at him.

Zoicite lifted his blond head up to look at the princess. "Yes your highness?"

"How dare you be so rough on Jadeite? You know he's been ill recently."

"You misunderstand princess, he's all ready gotten better then he was even yesterday. Tomorrow, he will be better even more so."

"Really?" She directed her attention towards Jadeite and he managed to lift his head and nod. He wheezed before straightening and then bowing to Zoicite and standing straight one more. "Why do you push yourself so much Jadeite?" She demanded.

"It's simple princess, I push myself to the edge more often so I get to peak physical condition sooner and longer."

"But-" Serenity cut off as she glanced at Zoicite who was starting to sway. "Zoicite?" She screamed as he slowly collapsed to the ground. She ran and knelt down beside him. "Are you all right?" She asked urgently. "Zoicite? Can you hear me?" She leaned over his body and put her ear towards his face and listened for his breathing. It was coming out in shallow breaths. "Jadeite- go get the doctor!"

Jadeite ran and Serenity tilted Zoicite's head up so his airway passage was larger. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Zoicite, just wake up, please?" Somehow he had become her favorite general in a short amount of time.

Endymion, Jadeite and a doctor all came running to Serenity's side and Endymion pulled her away from Zoicite as the doctor looked at him. Endymion soothed Serenity's nerves. "It'll be all right, you did everything you could."

The doctor finished his evaluation of his patient and looked up at the couple. "I'm sorry to inform you that he's suffering the same fate as Jadeite and Nephrite."

"So he'll get better?" Serenity squeaked.

"Yes." The doctor nodded, his eyes resting on Serenity with an intensity that Serenity wasn't used to. "He will become better."

Serenity nodded and turned back to Endymion. "He was completely fine, he didn't even seem sick, he was just sparing with Jadeite and then he fell."

Endymion pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head, and nodded. "He'll be fine, Sere, some sicknesses come about in this way but they usually turn out all right."

Serenity pulled away and looked up at him. "Really?" She questioned.

"Yes." He smiled as the doctor and Jadeite moved Zoicite to a bed and Endymion kissed her of the forehead. "You did good." He left her side and helped them move his general.

Serenity trailed after them. She couldn't believe that out of four of his generals three had fallen to the same sickness. Her head snapped up as she realized what she was thinking. "Endymion!" She called out and the three stopped and he turned back to her. She ran to his side and held his shirt between her hands. "We have to find Malachite, he's in danger!"

"Malachite? Why?"

"Don't you understand, they're picking off your generals one by one as they make their way up the latter towards you! If we get to him in time, it won't happen!"

"How do you know we're not already too late?" He wondered as her words sunk in.

"We've got to find him!" Serenity pulled on his hand and he took off running with her after telling Jadeite to make sure Zoicite was brought to his room.

Serenity and Endymion looked throughout the entire palace and couldn't find the last general. Serenity looked around desperately but a door slightly ajar caught her attention and she pulled Endymion with her into the room. Malachite was just finishing his talk on the videophone with Mina and he turned when they came in and he greeted them with a large smile as the screen turned off.

Serenity didn't look at him as they two men spoke, but instead she frowned as she saw a familiar face. "Wait!" She called and grabbed the man from the corner. She pulled him out of the dark and into the light. Endymion turned to where his fiancée was and stopped in a surprise stance as he recognized him.

"I've met you- Esiago, Estamie…" The name just slipped Endymion memory. "I met you with Jadeite on the moon. Estigo! That was it. What are you doing on the Earth?"

"He doesn't belong on the moon." Serenity frowned. "He's a servant from Mars."

Estigo looked at them all coldly. Serenity was still hanging onto his arm and he jerked it away and whipped it around her neck and held her there. "All of you will back away."

"Were you after Serenity the whole time?" Endymion questioned, holding his hands up. Estigo snorted. "If not, then let her go, she doesn't mean anything to you."

Estigo laughed. "No, I'm not after the princess, my mistress may be. I am not however." He tightened his hold around her neck; her long fingers looped around his arm and tried to pull it away.

"What were you doing in here, watching my conversation?" Malachite demanded his eyes critically watching as Serenity's breathing seemed to lessen.

"I was waiting to get you alone." Estigo admitted, eyes sharpening on the man. "That princess of yours is trouble; she always seems to be alone with a man. First it was this one, and now it's you."

Serenity frowned and looked to Endymion. Endymion shook his head in the negative, she didn't need to know. "What was the plan? You're surrounded now; you can't get out of here without a fight."

"I don't need a fight." Estigo laughed again. "I've got one hostage; it isn't much time until I get everything I came here for." He marched them towards Malachite, Serenity's toes dragged on the ground as she was lifted off the ground. He threw Serenity at Endymion and attacked Malachite as Endymion caught his fiancée. Estigo's hand wrapped around Malachite's throat but Serenity saw it and tackled Estigo. He fell but so did Malachite. Serenity's force caused her to tumble off of him and land on the ground a few feet away. Endymion jumped him and pulled him up with his arms twisted behind his back.

Malachite stood up and put a hand to his head as he tried to get it to stop spinning then put that hand to his neck. "What just happened?" He asked Endymion when he was asked if he was ok.

"Do you remember any of it?" Endymion questioned.

"I remember him holding Serenity." Malachite looked around for the girl and he spotted her still on the ground, Endymion was just going to order his general to check on her, because she hadn't moved. Malachite jogged over to Serenity and pulled her to a seated position without being asked. "Serenity?" He asked the girl in his arms. "Serenity?" He shook her and she moaned and opened her eyes a tad. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. She swayed slightly but was sturdier eventually and looked to Endymion still holding Estigo. Estigo laughed mechanically and Serenity frowned. "Why are you helping whichever force is beckoning you to continue? Weren't you happy with the silver millennium?"

"It has nothing to do with it." He growled and he did the unexpected and took his leg and swiped Endymions' out from underneath him. Endymion fell and loosened his grip to catch himself and Estigo used that moment to disappear out the door.

"Do you think something he's done allows him to make the people forget that he was there?" Serenity asked when Malachite still looked confused by what had happened.

"Most likely, and he likes to attack when his victim is on their own." Endymion agreed.

"The doctor." Malachite held up a hand to his head. "He's in on it too."

"The doctor?" Serenity asked wide eyed, she'd let Jadeite and Zoicite be alone with the doctor. She turned wide eyes to Endymion but he shook his head in the negative. "The one on the moon, I had a bad feeling about him when I saw him then, this one is different, I don't feel anything negative."

"You know, you're right, I felt that way too." Serenity agreed. "I'd never felt that way about a servant before."

"When were you in with Jadeite on the moon when he was sick? I remember Mina but you weren't around in any of your forms." Endymion was confused, he didn't want Serenity near that.

"I hid in the shadows until you left and I talked to Rei while Jadeite was out on the moon."

"What doesn't make sense is why Jadeite doesn't remember being on the moon, especially with Estigo." Endymion continued.

"Jadeite was on the moon before the party?" Serenity demanded. "Where?"

"The catacombs." Endymion admitted.

"How did you get down there? Better yet, what were they doing down there? Who were you with?" Serenity questioned rapidly.

"Mina brought me down there, and Jadeite had told me they were canvassing the area ahead of time to make sure everything was secure."

"Of course it was secure. Why would Mina fall for that?"

"She was a little distracted." Endymion sighed; he'd have to come clean eventually. "Besides, I knew Jadeite, so I think that lowered her questioning and that Jadeite said that Rei knew he was there to visit as well before the party."

"Oh." Serenity stated simply. She didn't quite believe everything he'd just said, but she wasn't going to question it now.

Malachite was. "You were in the catacombs with Mina? Alone? Doing what?"

"What do you think?" Endymion grated out. There was no need to run after Estigo, he was long gone by the time he got out the door.

"I feel faint." Serenity put a hand to her head and slid along the wall to the ground. "I hadn't realized Mina… and… you… got… so… far…"

"No." Endymion dropped to his knees in front of Serenity. "We hadn't gotten that far, close, but we never did the act."

"Oh." Serenity repeated her earlier word.

"Don't you believe me?"

"I do, but it's so hard for me to accept that you and my cousin were almost lovers. How can you possibly handle to look her in the eye? How can I look at either of you the right way again?"

"Easy, remembering that you love me and you love your cousin and neither would do anything to hurt you."

Serenity nodded and Endymion turned to Malachite. "The same goes for you as well."

"I have already learned of Mina's reputation and don't even worry about it."

"Mina's reputation?" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not nearly as bad as people make it sound."

"Hey, I told you, I'm already at peace with Mina's past. It's her future I'm more concerned about."

"She loves you." Serenity told him instantaneously.

"I know." Malachite smiled and stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, I hear Zoicite has fallen ill from Estigo's plan. Let's go check on him." Serenity took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She didn't speak to Endymion.

He followed his general and his love down the corridors to Zoicite's room. The doctor had left but Jadeite still sat there watching over his friend. Nephrite knocked on the door soon after. "Lita's gone home." He explained. "But Ami should be on her way soon." Nephrite was still a little weak so he used a cane to walk but inside the room he leant against the wall.

Serenity nodded as she looked over the blond. She put a hand on his shoulder and concentrated on healing him, but not even a warmth tingled her fingers.

Endymion put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away. "Don't even bother trying, I don't know what's blocking your powers but it's not worth hanging yourself over."

Serenity nodded and sat down in a chair by herself with her arms folded. Endymion came over to her but she stuck up her nose and sniffed. "I'm still angry with you."

"Serenity- I didn't want to hurt you with the knowledge of what almost happened. If it wasn't for Estigo you'd never know."

"You'd lie to me?"

"Keep it from you? It was no worse than you lying to me about who you were!"

"Right." Serenity snapped. "That's exactly the same. You keeping the fact that you almost slept with my cousin is exactly the same as me changing my appearance and station from you to protect myself from another sleaze bag as Demando!"

"You could have trusted me."

"You could have trusted me!"

"It's out now, is this really going to be the thing that affects our relationship?"

Serenity sighed, defeated. "All right, you're right."

"Good." Endymion pulled Serenity up and kissed her. This kiss melted her last resistance and she sank into him.

"Get a room." Jadeite teased.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. He and Rei were too alike sometimes.


	21. XXI

XXI

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Serenity was busy with preparations for the party but she left most of the details to her senshi and mother who delighted in the festivities. Luna looked upon it with a cold calculation as Artemis joined in as well. Luna turned to Serenity once she arrived home and smiled. "Nice to have you home, Serenity, lessons will be starting up again shortly."

Selene was a little disappointed that her daughter lacked control of the crystal but with Serenity already being sensitive to the issue, reassured her that once Endymion and her were truly married it would be better. Secretly Selene wondered what the true issue was behind the Crystal's lack of response.

Serenity while busy also kept a close eye on Malachite but he didn't seem any worse for wear any day than the previous.

Mina was hanging on his every word and Serenity couldn't help but smile. Endymion had made sure that Malachite was never truly alone but always with someone he trusted.

They both had a feeling that Estigo would try again.

Malachite had disagreed with their fears but didn't argue the order.

Serenity turned from the committee of senshi deciding on flowers and joined the generals who were discussing Earth economics. A subject that both drolled on for Serenity and intrigued her. However eventually after listening to it and learning much without actually speaking more than to ask a few questions, Serenity tired of the discussion and went to talk with Xoe.

Xoe was acting a tad strange recently and when Serenity called her on it, Xoe only shrugged and said she was kind of tired recently.

Serenity told her to lay off work and take as much time as she needed to catch up on her rest. Xoe smiled and nodded then hugged Serenity and took off down the hall on a skip. Serenity knew she was going to go and take a nice long nap.

Serenity couldn't help but watch the girl go; she had a feeling more than she understood that something more was wrong with the girl. Her thoughts weren't capitalized on however as she soon got distracted when warm arms surrounded her and a pair of lips kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking? It isn't about me, so it's not something you should worry your mind over." A voice teased and Serenity looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

She shrugged helplessly and smiled. "Oh you know, it's not like I can help it, you just consume all my thoughts that it hurts trying to think past it."

His deep chuckle was the answer she wanted and she got. He turned her around and kissed her deeply.

A throat cleared near them and they blushed slightly as they looked up into Haruka's watchful gaze. "Don't you have something better to do than interrupt us all the time?" Endymion asked on a grouch.

Haruka shrugged. "I just happen to be the one making sure you don't take it too far."

"You know Haruka, I could take it too far and nobody would care, nobody cared when mom took it too far. Nobody cares when Mina takes it too far."

"Yeah well, Mina's the goddess of Love's daughter."

"So?" Serenity questioned. "She's also partly the moon's child."

"I don't know, you're just too innocent for him." She jerked her chin in Endymion's direction and he glared at her. "I have to protect you from yourself."

"It's my decision Haruka." She told her friend and senshi firmly.

"I know." Haruka sighed. "Carry on then." She made a distinct glance at Serenity's mother and Serenity followed her gaze and she in turn sighed as well.

"Very well." Serenity took Endymion's hand and dragged him outside; there were too many decision makers inside anyways.

"We're not really going off to who knows where to make love are we?" Endymion asked, he wouldn't care but Serenity had told him she'd rather wait.

"No." Serenity laughed and turned towards him to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders and kiss him deeply.

Endymion laughed in her kiss and returned it with as much if not more passion. "I love you so much Sere." He groaned when he pulled away.

She beamed up at him and closed the distance again. They tumbled onto the grass and Endymion grazed his hand down her plank.

"While this is such a cute sight, I'd hate to interrupt or anything but Luna was wondering where Serenity was, she wanted to make a new schedule for lessons once Serenity gets married because the schedule that the princess will have will be more complex with more dignitary meetings representing both the Earth and Moon." Serenity opened her eyes from receiving Endymion's kisses to see Lita standing over them and groaned. "I just thought it was my duty to inform you." Lita said cheekily before turning on her heel and headed back to Nephrite.

"I better go in." Serenity told Endymion when they just lie there, free from anybody else's presence or nose poking.

Endymion nodded against her shoulder and then pulled himself up to a standing position and offered her his hand. She clasped on and he tugged her in one motion to her feet. "We better go back in before somebody else decides to interrupt us."

Once they stepped inside however Serenity saw Malachite take a turn for the worse before anybody else did and was at his side as he groped for the wall and slid down to the ground on his knees and buried his head in his hands. "Malachite!" She called and put her hands on his shoulders to return him to a sitting position.

He shook his head and held it there for awhile, he was breathing heavily. Endymion and Mina came to his side as well while the rest hung around a little ways away from him to give him breathing space. Selene came forward as well, but didn't interfere until things came to pass normally. Malachite however didn't pass out as the others had, and Serenity thanked his lucky stars that they got there before Estigo could finish his dirty work on the higher general. Malachite however was weak and Mina helped him stand up, his arm around her shoulders. "We should get you to a bed and let you sleep for a little while." Mina said kindly and Serenity watched in awe as her cousin and lead senshi helped her love out of the room, supporting all of his weight on her own.

"He's not as bad as the others." Endymion echoed her earlier sentiments and she nodded as his arm came about her waist.

She bit her lip in concern. "Have you seen Malachite around the palace, here or on Earth with a very negative attitude?"

"No, why? Have you?"

"No. However I had seen Nephrite and Zoicite with one before they fainted and you saw Jadeite before he fainted. Why haven't we seen Malachite?"

"Maybe he hasn't been around." Endymion seemed to catch onto her thought drift. "Do you think that they've gotten all they need and are strong enough to gear up for an attack on us?"

"I think we need to be very cautious and take anything they send our way seriously."

"Do you think they'll send a delegate our way to converse an agreement to surrender?" Endymion questioned, suddenly very stiff. "Who would you think would come to us? Who would they send?"

"Someone we know." Serenity agreed with his sentiments, it was a little dangerous to let one of them onto their soil to have a chance at killing them individually while they slept. "Estigo, maybe."

"No, he's too high of a risk, we don't like him already."

"Who then do you suppose is the 'diplomat'?"

"Beryl." He said instantly.

"Beryl?"

"Yes, if you recall, Beryl had agreed to join forces with that Queen that is making a lot of noise, they met while I was away."

"Beryl was in love with you as well, was she not?"

"Still is if rumors are to be believed."

Serenity pouted, she'd never in her life, except for maybe when she was two, had she pouted, but she wasn't happy that Endymion had so many girls fawning over him.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him turning her in unison with his words so she faced him again. "Look princess." He emphasized. "I love you, no other girl has ever turned my head as nearly as much as you have." He caught her jaw in his palm. "You keep turning my head. Now quit getting so jealous, while it's really cute, it delays me in the ability to kiss you because I have to cool you down all the time first if I don't want to get smacked." He followed through with his words and closed the gap. Serenity smiled into the kiss. "What are you laughing at minx?" He questioned at the response he wasn't expecting.

Serenity shrugged. "Just that I love you too." She hugged him before turning on her heel. "I'm going to go chat with my senshi and friends for awhile, you better check on your soldier."

Endymion rolled his eyes but followed Serenity's advice.

Endymion left the room but ran into Mina as she was heading in the same direction. "Ah Mina, I had forgotten until this morning that I bought something for you when I went to the other city and we were still flirting with each other. But since I bought it for you, I might as well still give it to you, it's only fitting since we'll be family soon enough."

Mina smiled tightly. "Thank you Prince Endymion but it isn't necessary."

He could tell that she was worried about his general and pressed the issue slightly. "Oh it's no matter." He presented the earrings to her and she took them with numb fingers.

"Oh thank you, Endymion, they are gorgeous." She held them to her heart. "Many men don't present me with jewelry, thinking I have enough, but I will cherish these. It came from the heart, and a good friend." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "A kiss for old time's sake?" She teased.

"Maybe on the cheek." Endymion agreed.

She straightened and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again. Are you heading to see Malachite? He's just resting now, that took a lot out of him, but luckily it isn't like the other girls' boyfriends, it doesn't seem as bad."

Endymion shook his head, no it wasn't nearly as bad. "I am on my way actually, care to join me?"

"I was just coming to reassure everyone, but I would love to meet up with you soon." Mina ducked in and told every the update and then came back to Endymion and together they returned to Malachite's side.


	22. XXII

XXII

It was the day of the wedding. Endymion saw Serenity's telltale pigtails disappear around a corner and intrigued, he followed her. He followed her down to the stables and saw Huey leave, and didn't come back for the whole ten minutes he watched her. She didn't turn towards him but she spoke clearly. "Hello Endymion." She turned her head and tilted it while giving him a bewitching smile.

"Serenity." He purred. "What are you up to?"

"I'm checking up on Goddess and Sirius." Endymion walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her to watch them as well. Sirius and Goddess were lying next to each other in the same stall.

"Goddess finally let Sirius near her?" He questioned, grazing his lips against her shoulder.

"Yeah." She sighed and lent back into his chest. "Sirius finally broke through her defenses. Now they can't go anywhere without the other." She turned and slid against him as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw then moved to his lips.

His hands brushed her ribs and somehow they managed to tumble back into the empty stall into the hay.

Serenity rolled over on top of him and her knee slid up to his side she bent over and kissed him thoroughly.

"You know we're getting married in eight hours, right?"

Serenity made a guttal noise for agreement. "I just don't care." She untied his black threads and spread her hands on his bare chest.

Endymion laughed and tipped her over and laid her gently in the hay so she'd be more comfortable. His hands slid up her thighs and under her skirt. "You're too perfect Sere."

"Shut up and kiss me!" She teased and pulled him to her.

They never finished the act, neither truly meaning to in the first place. Endymion laid half covered next to her, his arm beneath her neck and his other around her waist. He'd made sure she was covered so if anybody did walk in on them they wouldn't be privileged to a great sight. "I'm glad we didn't delay our marriage any later, I don't think it could wait."

"I agree." Serenity said softly turning into his body some more and resting her head on his chest. "I don't think our passion would be sated for long without actually being able to go off uninterrupted for long."

"We should head back into the palace, I'm sure there's several last minute detailed that we need to attend to, the senshi and my generals are probably wondering where we've gone off to by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'm surprised Huey didn't run into us." Endymion mentioned casually as he replaced his shirt.

"I told him to take the rest of the day off; he's welcome to attend our party."

"That's a good idea." Endymion held out his hand and swung Serenity up into a standing position. "Shall we head in, my fair maiden?"

"We shall." Serenity laughed and together they headed in to the palace.

They however weren't fortunate enough to bypass all of the senshi as each headed to their rooms. Mina came around the corner with Malachite, who looked infinitely healthier. "Oh, that's where you've run off to! Your mother's wanted to see you." Mina looked over her cousin critically and pulled out a telling stick from the hay. As she laughed her new orange earrings shimmered in the firelight.

"Those are pretty earrings Mina." Serenity reached up and touched one. "Did you get them recently?"

"Yes I did actually, last night. Thank you for the compliment, I quite agree with you." Mina's eyes slid to Endymion for a second, her thanks conveying to him as well before Mina turned to Malachite. "We should probably go on; I have to tell Mom the good news."

"What good news?" Serenity questioned. "She does know that I'm getting married today, doesn't she? I know it's been a busy week, but still Mina, I didn't think you were that big of a ditz!"

"No, no. I guess I didn't tell you, but Malachite proposed this morning."

"What?" Serenity asked wide eyed. "Why that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Mina blushed and Malachite looked smug, Endymion wondered if that was how he'd looked when he finally cornered the real Serenity into a marriage proposal.

"Good job man." Endymion shook his general's hand and Serenity spared him a sideways glance but he only shrugged at her inquiring look.

"Well, I've got to go clean up if I need to have a council with my mother." Serenity moved away and Endymion followed slowly after, the happy blond couple went to the communications room.

Serenity finished cleaning up and was heading in the direction of her mother's room when a hand reached out and grabbed her about the upper arm, a little too hard.

She turned to the intruder and gasped when his image became clear. "Demando!" She ripped her arm away from his grasp. "What are you doing here? Didn't you learn from last time that nobody wants you around?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that the servant girl had been you; please forgive me, if I had known I would never have treated you that way."

"And if I really had been a servant girl?" Serenity demanded. "What? Would you still expect me to forgive you? The problem with you Demando is you don't care for anybody than yourself and those that can help you out. I would appreciate it if you'd leave on your own free will before I have you castrated and forced out, again."

"Please Serenity, allow me stay if not for now in forgiveness but to try and work towards it? I really am repentant and wish to make up for my dumb ways. In my planet, servants are kept on hand to please the visiting dignitaries, it is their wish to do so, I had thought it was the same here."

"If you can behave yourself during the wedding and afterwards, I will consider, considering you for forgiveness, if not, you can forget it and will be lucky to make it out of here without being in a casket. However I cannot promise this will go over at all with my future husband or my senshi, they are free to do whatever it is they please."

'Thank you Princess Serenity." Demando bowed and removed himself from her sight.

Serenity shrugged off the disgusted feeling she had around her shoulders and neck and continued on her path to see her mother. When she knocked on the door her mother called for her to let herself in. "Ah, Serenity, there you are."

"Queen Selene." Serenity bowed her head, slightly miffed at her mother for allowing the rat to return to the moon.

"What's with the attitude?" Selene turned her attention fully on her daughter in surprise.

"I just had a run in with the visiting prince from not too long ago. Why did you allow Demando back on the moon mother?"

"Ah, he must have come with the Muu people. We've had so many visitors come to this wedding Serenity, I'm surprised more people haven't slipped under my radar. The guards are going nuts with security arrangements. He'll be gone by tomorrow, I assure you."

"Thank you." Serenity bowed her head. "What is it you called me in for mother?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me." Selene pulled out from her desk a tiara. "This was my mother's, Selenity's. I was to wear it on my wedding but it never happened, maybe it'll bring you good luck."

Serenity took the tiara with numb fingers. "It's so precious."

"It's the true crown of the moon Queen, however I didn't feel fit to wear it because my love died before we could get married. I had mine fashioned for myself and hopefully any other generation who is unlucky enough to not find a husband, to keep for a long time. You may wear both if it pleases you, but this is truly yours, it belongs to you."

Serenity traced the delicate crown's intricate pattern. "It's beautiful mother, thank you but I'm not a true moon queen either, my powers haven't come to me."

"Let me talk to you truthfully about that, if you may." Selene gestured to a chair and Serenity sat down. "I haven't told you everything about the mysteries of the crystal. It comes to those who have found, true deep love."

"You've told me that before mother, does this mean that Endymion's not my true love?"

"I look into the garden and I know that is not true."

"But then why hasn't it come?"

"In generations passed, it has been marriage that allowed the release of the crystal's power, but maybe because I hadn't been when I had you, the old laws don't bind to you, maybe it has to be a child."

"And if we always rely on maybes mother?" Serenity shook her head. "No, if it was a challenge I had to face to pass the crystal's tests than I have passed the hardest of all, allowing my love to love another and letting go."

"That is true…" Selene said slowly. "However you must never give up hope."

"I haven't given up hope mother, my hope however resides in another form, being happy with my prince, who doesn't care if I ever come into my true powers or not. Only I fear that if I don't, ever, then maybe you have the wrong daughter."

"There is no way you could be anything but my daughter; you are the spitting image of Timothy when he was younger and me. Usually traits aren't as strong as they are in you. I've held off telling you this before, when you were chasing off suitors, but it is the emotion, the strong, unequivocal emotion of love that sets it free."

"But mother-"

"No, I know, you have a true love; I could sense it from the start. I don't know why it hasn't come to you yet; maybe once you make the relationship official it'll come out. I just wanted you to keep holding on and not fear it and hope that it will one day show itself."

"Thank you mother." Serenity stood up but paused as another question came to her mind. "When you had me, was your power as strong as it should have been?"

Selene shrugged. "I didn't have some of the powers my mother had, but at the same time I had some that she never had. I inherited some my grandmother, Serene, had but some too that nobody had before her. I wouldn't worry about which powers you get, everybody had the ability to heal, some even before the crystal showed itself. I know you don't have that yet, but the ability to heal was something I had to learn to master slowly and it took me awhile and frustrated me to no end."

"Thank you mother for the information. I'm sure I'll have a ton more questions when I finally can use the crystal safely."

"Now go look pretty, your wedding is in a few hours." Selene pushed her daughter out of her room and the senshi were all waiting there for Serenity and pulled her with them so they could do whatever they wanted to do to her.

EAN: So, I edited the last chapter slightly and we're getting closer to the end. If any of you still have questions and have reread the story, feel free to ask me, for I'm not sure of the answers myself yet. lol. I haven't read the story for awhile, but finally finished editing it. YAY! :)


	23. XXIII

XXIII

* * *

The few hours passed rather quickly. The girls were amazing make-up artists and hairstylists. Lita duly fed Serenity every time she opened her mouth to complain. "Why do you keep doing that?" Serenity managed between bites.

Lita shrugged. "The bride can't get grumpy before her wedding and to insure that from not happening is to feed her!"

Rei laughed as she added another coat of red gloss to her fingernails. The girls kept sharing looks however when they thought she wasn't looking, they were looks of worry.

"What!" She finally demanded exasperated being kept out of the senshi loop. "I know something happened with Beryl and that witch commanding her as queen."

"Well that blimp completely disappeared." Ami explained. "We don't know what happened, but we hope it's a good sign that they left and went off to find another solar system to conquer."

"How is that a good hope to have? At least we can defend ourselves against the attack and win!" Serenity moaned. "Poor fellows, especially now when the universe is distracted."

"You shouldn't worry about it Serenity, we won't either, it's your wedding and the attack and distress doesn't really affect us!" Mina cheered and the other girls nodded their heads and wouldn't let a word to be said about anything but the happy day and whenever Serenity tried they'd shove in more food. Eventually Serenity too forgot about the problems that had narrowly bypassed them for now, but Serenity didn't doubt that sometime in the future when they grew in power that they'd be back and out for blood but Serenity's thoughts drifted from that to her soon to be husband's very muscular chest.

Serenity sighed and jerked when a flash popped in her face. She looked around for the culprit and found a nervous Lita shoving a camera behind her back. "How could you take a picture of me in this state?" She demanded and relaxed slightly when Mina shoved a cream puff into her mouth, taking over for Lita.

"It was too cute, Serenity, you were sighing over Endymion!"

The mentioned of his name sent her back into a blissful dream like state. "Yo, daydreamer!" Rei called to the absent minded princess. "You have to walk down the aisle after us, ok?"

Serenity jerked awake, how on earth had she gotten to the temple? She looked around and saw everyone in their pews. She nodded when Rei stood there looking at her and Rei sighed before heading down the aisle. The other girls soon followed and Serenity took a deep stabilizing breath before following her senshi's example. She missed her father dearly in moments like these but at least Artemis was there guiding her down the aisle until she reached Endymion's side. Looking into his blue eyes all of her worries disappeared and her sadness joined it into oblivion.

The ceremony passed in a daze for both members of the couple, completely enchanted with the one standing across from them and when the priest told Endymion to kiss Serenity to seal the deal Endymion gladly did so, this time as a married couple. He arched her so far back that he wondered if she'd hurt herself but didn't care too much as her lower half was in contact with him and the upper half was on display and his lips were firmly attached to hers.

The crowd cheered and eventually he let her back up for breath. They looked upon the crowd with smiles as they continued cheering, the next step would be to go to the balcony and present a united front for the crowds gathered out there that couldn't fit inside. However a familiar face stood out in the crowd and Endymion tensed. He relaxed only when Serenity's reassuring hand found his and squeezed, he'd ask her about it later.

They went through the rest of the marriage ceremony at a fairly decent pace. Endymion was more than ready to topple her into his bed, or her bed, they hadn't really talked about sleeping arrangements yet, maybe they'd get a third room and make it theirs.

However they had to play nice for the crowd and entertain in a huge party and eat the blessed cake that Serenity had decided on. Or was it Lita?

Endymion suddenly realized he knew very little about his new wife and he started panicking inside. Serenity sent playful eyes his way and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down for a kiss.

A voice cleared behind them and Endymion pulled away a little sheepishly. He saw Haruka standing there with an arch in her brow and a firm dislike around her lips. He sent once glance at her then growled and crushed Serenity against him and kissed her deeper than before, nobody could stop them now, they were married! No longer could any slight, insignificant, dislike could form from their union.

Serenity giggled and pulled on Endymion's hand, leaving a stunned Haruka in their wake. As he followed Serenity blindly through the crowds congratulating them, he realized it didn't matter about the small details, he knew enough or more than enough about Serenity to make him eternally happy.

Her small form seemed to bounce around and he found himself outside under the blanket of stars.

"Sere, shouldn't we finish the party? Isn't it rude to abandon it so early?" He cautioned.

Serenity turned towards him and laughed. "Oh come on Endy, do you really think that anybody cares if we leave a little too early? They know how much they didn't want to follow tradition when they got married, as long as we show up again before the first guests start to leave, nobody will really mind, the party's more for them anyways to meet, socialize and network!"

Endymion agreed and allowed her to lead him to the spot in which she'd picked out to go to. They bypassed the stables, already today one roll in the hay was enough for them.

Serenity pushed aside some growth covering a familiar entrance, the curtain was made of intertwining white and red roses. Endymion wondered about the disappearance of the lilies to be replaced with roses and when they entered the sanctuary Serenity had protected, he saw the lilies in full bloom. He caught Serenity about the waist and held her to him. "Moonlight Lillies?"

"Didn't you know?" Serenity tilted her head slightly in thought. "Yes, only when the moon shimmers like this when the sun is on the other side of the earth and the stars peak out from over the horizon do you see the full bloom these lilies present. Look, the roses are in full bloom too where before they had been more like half opened rosebuds."

"I have something for you." He held out her hand and placed the necklace in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Oh Endymion, its beautiful. When did you buy this?"

"When we were at the other city, I thought of you when I saw it and I had to buy it for you, even if you were a servant I had no real interest in at the time. When I tried to kiss you in the forest I realized the depth of my feelings." Endymion squeezed her slightly before letting her go. "Do you mind if I touch them this time?" He nodded towards the flowers.

Serenity shrugged. "Do what ever it is you'd like, the moon is now part of your realm to control, as is the earth for me."

Endymion paused in mid motion and turned towards her slightly. "The Earth as well?" He questioned hoarsely.

"Well yeah, not that it matters, but the Earth and Moon are now joined in more than just marriage but alliance too, wherever we go both the planets will protect us."

"The earth only obeys my wishes and that of my parents."

"Because you are royalty."

"Is that why you married me?"

Serenity's brows furrowed. "Of course not!" She crossed her arms over her waist disgruntled he'd even think so. He relaxed at her look.

"I'm sorry Serenity, it's just the Earth is slightly different, only people born of its blood can have any sway over its elemental powers and royalty has true access to sources it contains. My parents, I never told anybody this for they think all is equal. But my parents don't have nearly as much control as I did when I was a child and only in the last few weeks have my powers grown even more so, I don't think they've yet to reach true potential."

"You have powers?" Serenity asked on a held breath.

"Yes, I never wanted to show them before because of the alliance, but now that we're married I have to be totally honest with you. I'm not sure why I have more powers than my parents but I have them."

"My senshi are the only ones to control their planetary powers, they have been given to the senshi so they can train and rule their planets when they are ready, secondary of course is to protect me or was it thirdly? I can never keep it straight. I had thought the Earth void of it, but now I see I was mistaken and you have the same responsibilities to your planet as my senshi do theirs. I on the other hand seem to be completely worthless in that department." Serenity's shoulders slumped slightly. "However, that is not why we are here." She brightened instantly and Endymion forgot what it was he wanted with the flowers when he had the most precious one in his sights right at that moment.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Are you sure you are all right here? It won't be that comfortable."

"No, but it'll be secluded and I can't think of a more romantic place."

"Neither can I."

"Nor can I think of such a sweeter sentiment!"

They both looked up at the cackle to see a red head towering over them in the sky. "Beryl!" Endymion shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You didn't invite me, Prince?" Beryl pouted hideously. "I can fix that; your bride will be dead and you'll just have to include me in on the next wedding! Perhaps then I'll be the bride!"

She sent down green blobs of energy and it barely missed the two of them.

"Come on Serenity, run!" Endymion grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the garden and towards the palace; he had to make sure she was safe before he could fight off the witch.

As they ran, weeds grew like vines over the altar and around the garden, choking out the life of the rest of the flowers and black thorns sprouted and threatened to injure anything that came its way. Endymion kept Serenity from seeing it; even he didn't want to think of the possibilities of what that could mean.

Serenity stopped moving her feet and Endymion felt her dead weight as he struggled to continue moving her. He looked back to her still form. "What? Why aren't you _running_?"

Serenity pointed with her free hand, face still in complete shock as he turned in that direction. Terror ran amok at the palace, creatures he'd never seen before were throwing benches and pots at the crystallized windows and they shattered. The towns' peoples were being tormented by other creatures as they pulled on their hair and tore at the clothing or sent acid or other such energy at the people.

Mina came hurtling out one of the windows, but not by choice as she crashed through it and landed on the ground. She struggled to her feet but as he watched a white booted foot came out after her, followed by a larger than life size version of Malachite with too short white hair and dressed in a simple gray uniform.

Endymion growled as he watched Malachite's foot came crushing down in her abdomen. "Why are you doing this Malachite?" Mina pleaded as she barely defended herself.

Serenity tugged on Endymion's sleeve and he turned to see her point at another figure. He saw his general rushing towards her senshi and whom he believed to be Malachite. His general tackled the imposter, dressed much more suitably in his appropriate attire with his pale blond hair flowing past his shoulders and then he pulled Mina to her feet. She threw her arms around the real Malachite before pulling away and calling out her henshi phrase.

He saw before him Sailor Venus and she threw an energy ball the same color as he'd seen her do when he thought she was Serenity. He turned to Serenity when his thoughts returned to her. "You can't control your senshi's attacks can you if they let you? Or even if they don't?"

Serenity shook her head vigorously in the negative.

Endymion groaned and pulled her along, the two against the wrong Malachite would have to do for now.

A blast came crashing down in front of Serenity and Endymion, rocking the two apart as the deck split apart and threw them in the air. When they landed Endymion looked for Serenity in the debris, he pulled his head up from the search as the rest of the Senshi arrived on scene. Unfortunately each fighting their own loves' double along side with his generals.

He heard coughing and he pulled away the shards to uncover his wife.


	24. XXIV

XXIV

* * *

They never expected that the attack would be so massive and wide spread and so soon. They had all been lulled into a false sense of peace when the mass form had disappeared completely. They had believed that it had contained far less people in its rebellion against the moon. Endymion had no doubt but for it to be anything else. Beryl would never have agreed to work under her mistress had it not promised something lucrative and beneficiary and a raise from her current position in life.

Endymion cursed the day he met Beryl De L'anthro the servant girl who had a crush on him and he indulged in on one of his weaker moments a long time before he ever met Serenity or knew of her existence for that matter. Endymion had been but a teenage exploring his sexuality when he met Beryl. Beryl had claimed digs on him even after he left to travel and study around the entire globe, not seeing her again for years afterwards until he'd changed drastically from that spoiled self-indulgent little boy she'd known.

Beryl was still in love with the new him too though he strongly made it clear to her he wasn't interested. Endymion understood her reasoning, but hated her for her actions.

This blast luckily had not come from Beryl but one of her minions, Estigo. Endymion looked up at him while he dug Serenity out from under the rubble, Estigo didn't even seem to notice as he was focused on another matter all together. The blast had just been a lucky shot and Endymion quickly found Serenity.

She was a little scratched up and bruised but other than that, she was on the whole fine. "Where is the safest place for you to be?" He demanded as he pulled her to her feet.

"With you." She answered as truthfully as she could, it used to be with her senshi but all of them were distracted and her mother had removed the crystal from the tower already no doubt to help fight off the intruders.

Endymion groaned and shook his head. "Isn't there a place where your mother magically enhanced in case of something to happen like this?"

Serenity started shaking her head but suddenly stopped. "Actually- the catacombs a long time ago were magically sealed by one of the earlier queens, however it was supposed to be reinforced by each queen to ensure its survival but I don't know if mother added her energy."

Endymion was about to drag her off down into the catacombs when he realized it wouldn't be safe, maybe from Beryl's power attacks but he'd seen Estigo down there wandering around, surely if he could do that then, then he could easily kill her without an energy blast.

Serenity winced as she caught sight of Demando flying through the air as one of the creatures got to him. She detested the man, but still, it looked like it hurt.

Mina and Malachite managed to make it to their side, Mina jogged up to Serenity and looked over her injures, once satisfied her princess was for the most part all right, she turned to face both her monarchies. "We need to get you to Mars, for now, it's got people coming in to protect until we can rearrange another safe place for you to hide until all of this blows over."

"I can't just leave my people!" Serenity shook her head vigorously. "They're dying out there!"

"It'd be better if you live to serve them another day."

"Serve them how?"

"Sere, we don't have time for this, you must get some place safe, the future of the silver millennium depends on it."

Serenity nodded but she was distracted by something off to the side and over Mina's shoulder. The other three turned to look and they saw Xoe running up to Beryl's side and after talking to her pointed in their direction.

"I can't believe she'd betray us!" Mina growled.

"There's a lot of people cloned or controlled by Beryl." Serenity rationed a little shaky.

"Even some who were loyal to Beryl on Earth managed to still remain in servitude of my palace." Endymion agreed and Serenity recalled a few faces who could very well have been a part of that, however all knew they couldn't just stand there as Beryl rose up into the sky and joined a large dark cloud. "C'mon!" Endymion grabbed Serenity's arm and the four of them ran.

Mina split off momentarily and when she joined up with them again she was sporting a deadly looking sword. "What's that?" Malachite asked over the noise of blasted stone and screams surrounding them.

"The sacred sword of the senshi." Serenity croaked and then ducked automatically as a huge popping noise was heard over head. "It's said the blade is poisonous."

"That it is." Mina agreed and tackled Serenity as a flaming dart came whizzing by. She looked up to bitch at Mars but it hadn't come from her direction.

All four dropped to their haunches and slowly moved from barricade to barricade. Serenity placed her hand upon one to steady herself and pieces crumbled down. Serenity snatched her hand away, afraid it was heard, and relaxed when nobody seemed to notice.

Mina and Malachite got torn away from Serenity and Endymion as creatures descended on them from behind and Serenity was almost lost in the fray until Endymion grabbed her wrist and pulled her through, unscathered.

However he missed where he was stepping and they fell into a fire circle. Any step they'd take, they'd surely be burned horribly. Serenity called out for Mercury and even tried using her bracelet, but didn't want to endanger her friend while Endymion continuously tested the wall of fire to no prevail. Endymion stopped her shouting when he heard neighing. Two majestic beasts came through the fire and slowed for them and both swung themselves onto the horses' backs and protected their faces while the horses jumped the fires.

"Good boy Sirius." Endymion told the horse that had pulled Serenity to safety and then thanked Goddess as well.

The two waited around momentarily before bolting off into the distance, Endymion watched them go sadly, he'd grown attached to those horses and their intense personalities.

Serenity's hand slipped into his and they ran again.

However their plan to get to safety was destroyed as Beryl appeared directly in front of them. "Give her up prince!" Beryl's eyes glowed an eerie green. Endymion tightened his hold on Serenity's hand.

"Never!" He shouted. "What's wrong with you Beryl? I'd never imaged you to be near this greedy and stupid!"

She screamed and it was as intense as banshees shrieking in their ears. Serenity tore her hands away and covered her ears as she felt like her drums would burst. Endymion took a step forward, he wasn't even carrying a sword to protect himself and Serenity took one hand away to grab at him with a small "No." Echoing around in her head.

Endymion held up a hand and stopped her approach. Serenity stood still. "What happened to you Beryl? To turn you into this hideous monster?"

"She happened to me!" Beryl screamed and pointed a long finger at Serenity.

"No she didn't! You were going into this before I even went to the moon! There was no way for anybody to know I would meet and fall in love with her!"

"Everybody falls in love with the 'blessed' moon princess! You aren't any different!"

"My generals have never fallen in love with her and many people have fallen out of love with her. Why Beryl have you chosen this life to pursue?"

"Queen Metallica- help me!" Metallica's powers entered into Beryl closing her mind off from her inner struggle of what was right and good and her eyes changed to a piercing red, her hair turned a sickly green and her dress changed from a dark purple to a hideous red. Her hand received a sword and she thrust it at Serenity.

Her speed could not be stopped. As she thrust, Mina was battling the fake Malachite again, this time, the real one was on the ground, suffering from a giant hole in his leg, no use to Mina at the moment. She too jabbed her sword at Malachite-imposter, he however had the time to create a whip of light and it wrapped around the hilt of her sword, he pulled back and it went flying.

As it flew, Beryl's sword flew as well, and as one hit its mark the other did as well. Mina's sacred sword of the senshi fell and landed tip down into the top of the altar, cutting though all the weeds and the flowers that lay underneath to the rock and embedded itself and it shivered in its spot. Beryl's sword cut through a warm body, but it wasn't her intended target. Instead the sword pierced through Endymion's dark suited body, he hadn't time to call upon his armor as his love's life dangled in front of him.

"Endymion!" Serenity whispered as she felt him collapse against her, taking her to her knees with him. Her whisper was drowned out to everybody's ears except his own when Beryl shrieked in anger at her failure to kill the princess. "Endymion!" She screamed when she realized that he was in fact stabbed through, the end of the sword protruded out in front of him. She scrambled and pulled at his shirt. "No, no, Endymion!" Her mind was officially turned off and she could no longer think clearly, passed the fact that he was dead and dying. She tried to force her powers into him, but nothing came up. She kept trying and trying.

Endymion with his last bit of strength took Serenity's hands in his. "Please stop Sere, it's not worth it." He whispered. "I love you, go and protect yourself-"

His words died off and she watched as the light dimmed from his eyes. There were still a few shallow breaths, but he could muster no more words. "No, no, no no!" She beat against his chest as he fell completely into her. She felt the prick of the sword, not long enough to do any damage but there to remind her. Serenity groped around his back, and found the hilt of the sword, and pushing herself against him, she pushed the sword all the way through, she gasped as it pierced her abdomen and hit her backbone.

Endymion shook his head when he felt it and managed to wrap his arms around her waist lightly. As they both died, the blood rushing out of their wounds combining in a red pool at their knees. They slumped over onto their side.

The spot that Venus's sword embedded sprung red liquid and it ran down the layers of the altar, staining it as it flowed. The flowers still peaking out from the midst of the weeds wilted and died, all colors suffering from the poisonous river.

Distracted the senshi yelled their princess's name and were attacked by the enemy who could have cared less.

Queen Selene stood off to the side as she watched what just transpired. Her body shook with unshed tears and her two advisors came up to her, confused at the lack of violence in her radius but could feel the warm glow of the crystal protecting her from harm. Queen Metallica pulled her energy away from Beryl who was shouting and thoroughly unhappy with the events that Endymion had died and Serenity had killed herself. "Queen Selene- the palace has fallen."

Selene sent sad eyes in the direction of the building that had once been her home. Had Serenity lived, Selene wouldn't have cared so much; she would have restored the palace to its former glory if not better.

Metallica stopped in front of Selene, coming as close as she could without actually entering the barrier the crystal had formed on Selene's whim.

"Your princess is dead." The dark queen Metallica taunted.

Selene turned her numb attention onto the other queen. "I can see that for myself." Selene bit back.

"Your senshi have fallen. Give it up little girl, you have failed."

Selene looked upon her adversary, she was of darker in skin color and looked to be the same age as Selene, though she knew this woman, had seen her when she was young, Metallica was more than twice her age and hadn't aged. She had ties back to the crystal, a descendant in her own right. "Why have you deemed it necessary to taunt me when it is _your_ end in sight?"

Metallica laughed. "You still believe that when you have no child to pass this on to? With your death, I will be the holder of the crystal, as it should have always been."

Selene shook her head sadly. "You still do not understand Metallica, I have told you before, the power of the crystal only goes to whom it chooses and it chose me, and it'll choose my daughter when she has a chance to use it. You'll never be able to capture the power it extrudes. I don't know how you managed to avoid our radar or my personal knowledge, but Metallica, you still won't be able to control the crystal, it'll just destroy you in the end, if I don't first."

Metallica screamed and sent a blast towards Selene, it disintegrated in the field around her. Angered by the failed attack Metallica tried to physically attack Selene and her form melted; she would have completely been destroyed and died if she hadn't pulled away at the last second. She laid on the ground in a black blob and willed herself to become a mass of swirling gasses instead. "I will get my revenge!" Metallica yelled.

Selene shook her head sadly. "Haven't you noticed that revenge does not win out? Love does. Serenity is no different from the rest our line, she does not have more power, she does not love more, she does not love in a different way better, and she's as lacking in grace at such a young age as all that came before her. However, what does set her apart is the fact that her end had to come like this, and so she will be given another chance. One to have a new and better life because of what you stole from her. Crystal, please give my daughter another chance, give each of these girls and their hearts a new opportunity to live, give Endymion back his life and let them be happy in the future. And if something is to arise again in their future, give my daughter the ability to protect herself."

Luna and Artemis gasped in surprise and tried to stop Selene from using the crystal, it would kill her, yes the death of the princess was sad, but Selene could still have another child, but without Selene, the future of the moon kingdom would end forever. But what the two cats did not know, both of the moon children did, once they loved a man, it would be difficult to allow another in, and it would not guarantee that any second child Selene had would be able to possess the crystal. Serenity wasn't guaranteed it either, but she had found her true love, and was born of it too. Selene loved Serenity more than she could ever love a man or another child.

"Give everybody a chance to start over again."

The moon still loud and battles still were fought by those who fought for their planet and home. However once her last word was spoken, the moon was strangely devoid of life. A tense silence reigned over the planet. It was clearly seen now after all the destruction was finished that it was a planet built upon rocks, the flowers were all trampled and killed, the water stained red and the crystal the palace once held was nothing more than shattered glass. There would have been no return from this, even if the young lived.

Luna and Artemis remained by Selene's side, the only ones also in the bubble with her. Selene hadn't recognized that fact earlier, and so she turned to them. "Please look for my daughter and help guide her and protect her." She asked of her advisors, they would not be reborn, but would live a long and full life.

Luna nodded, she'd taught the girl every day for the last so many years, Artemis had been more involved in the defense of the planet, he didn't know her so well. Both agreed, knowing it was their sworn duty but Luna made it her personal incentive. They were raised into clear bubbles and were sent to Earth, the only planet Selene knew of that was still intact.

The Earth King and Queen mourned the loss of their son and daughter-in-law. However a strange external peace that felt more like a block on their planet, and soon the king and queen died and nobody was in line to take over the throne. Those who knew of them soon forgot and the legend was carried over, morphing every time it was told into something unrecognizable. Selene put a spell cast over the moon, it turned on its axis, the back of it hidden from earth and a spell cast over it so they could never find it unless they knew exactly where to look. She forgot about the catacombs, but nobody bothered to look.

The other planets, mourning their loss of young life eventually pulled away and hid in their own areas, the populations suffered but there were still a few who lived there and were loyal to the old moon kingdom, keeping up the old means of communications between them and their princesses in case they did come back.

Selene wanted them to start over, if it meant that this time Serenity wasn't in love with Endymion, it was ok with her, maybe this time she'd be less leery of suitors.

However she didn't realize that the love between Serenity and Endymion was so strong and they'd find each other in any lifetime. Their deaths and how they came about would ensure it. They were forever connected on a more in depth level than anybody would understand.

For the ties that bind Serenity and Endymion were of their own making.

* * *

The End

Started: 7/16/05- finished: 11/23/07

* * *

2 years, 4 months and 7 days

23 Chapters- 98 Pages

Edited for plot, not other errors: 28 April 2010

Although to be completely honest, it only took a year or so, because I started it on 7/16/05 but I hadn't written more than the first half of chapter one then and then put it on hold until sometime last year ('07).

* * *

WoW, sorry for taking so long to upload. I'm thankful to all that have stuck with me through the years. REALLY thankful… I don't know where the time has gone. My next project with this is to edit it, really edit it, but I wouldn't expect that for another couple of years again. Lol… Now that this is complete though, I will be able to move on to completing and uploading other stories, yay!!

* * *

FINAL EAN/Wrap-Up: I had meant to write a story that had Demando in the future who knew Serenity because of her past. It wouldn't have been a sequel, or at least I don't think it would have been, needless to say, that story is not going to happen because I don't even remember if I was going to write it in the first place. However, that's why he was there in the past, he got sent to the future with all of them. I think a few years ago I was basing it off of the Black Moon Clan on the furthest reaches of our solar system. I don't remember. If you have any final questions, feel free to ask, I'll try to get back to you in a PM. And actually, this just came to me as I was rereading some of my notes for _this_ story, EWM, Undressing Secrets/Upon A Flash, and a couple of others are in a sense sequels to this, just not directly, more those three than anything else, but that's just based off the side notes I had for myself to keep myself on point... maybe one day I will write a real sequel to this story...

* * *

It has been a long journey, and I'm glad we went through it together. Thank you for your time and responses.


End file.
